


Hellhound

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Comedy, Crime, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jaemin, Detectives, Eventual Romance, Gen, High Rank Jeno, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Jack the Ripper Murders, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, NCT 2018, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Servant Jaemin, Sexual Tension, Thriller, assassin jaemin, master jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Set in London, England year 1855. Chief Inspector Lee Taeyong of Scotland Yard and his colleagues set out to find the murderer of young women, the infamous "Jack the Ripper".Their encounter with the Marquis of England and his valet, the case of Lady Lowell, was the turning point on how all these murders pertain to a single connection.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 130
Kudos: 187





	1. Jasmine Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original KrisHan fic I wrote years ago that I posted on a different site (in case some of you have read it). I just changed the character names to include NCT and other groups in the future

It was a flawless suicide.

Flawless as the Scotland Yard adhered to address it. It wasn’t that the case was perfectly solved— perhaps no one dared to oppose the result. In addition, there, in the crime scene lay the best evidence.

A SUICIDE NOTE

Suicide cases are gradually becoming popular within London. After the plague, crimes have subsided and the newly established law abiders— the Scotland Yard as they named it, took control of the city.

Criminals were caught and turned to ‘Her Majesty’s pleasure’. But the madness did not regress in what people had in their minds.

After the Her Majesty’s coronation dating 1837, hysteria was over the top. Females, usually in their teens had been accused mentally ill that mostly ended their own lives.

The construction of London railway did most of the job. People committed suicide by throwing themselves on the rail tracks, crushing their bodies in the process.

However, not this case.

The corpse of a female body hung silently on the ceiling of her boudoir. Her slender body swung so beautifully against the sunlight that Detective Inspector Taeyong Lee felt shivers as he watched her pale pretty face and spiritless dead eyes watching him.

The victim was the daughter of a wealthy tradesperson and a lady of noble blood. She had three siblings, all ladies and married to fine gentlemen. Her birth name is Lady Cassandra Isabelle from the house of Lowell. Aged 19 and nicknamed ‘Casey’. Taeyong sighed. Such young lass would have grown beautifully and married a fine young man like her sisters.

It’s been three hours since he was called over by their Chief, Lee was then on his dreamland sleeping as a normal 32 year old man. Lady Lowell’s death was the fourth case of juvenile suicide among females and it’s steadily increasing.

“She’s the fourth one, huh?” Chief Inspector Jung commented, eyeing the corpse being removed from the rope gently, reconsidering the girl’s body to be fragile for being dead at least seven hours while giving little harm to the crime scene.

“Aye, sir” Lee replied anxiously. Cold sweat was clear between the creases of his forehead as he read the note left behind by the young lass.

_“Save O angels the grace of poor and merciless. Souls of damsels tortured through and by._

_Jakkios my_ _dear, the name of Ripper_

_A.W."_

* * *

He knew his job as the ‘Jack of All Trades’ could be quite risky as he did most of his jobs illegally. Who could blame him? It was his way of doing life as long as there is profit.

Only he didn’t expect he’d get caught immediately.

Na Jaemin bit his nails as he stared blankly at the plain grey walls. It was his way of concentration, to brainstorm as he calls it.

He knew he shouldn’t have trusted that source “that bastard” he mocked as he grits his teeth. Being caught by police is one story, being framed by the one who hired you— only to take the blame is another story.

“Assassinate the head of the household my arse. What a bugger up”

Concentrate.

The door is barricaded by two people for sure.

No, concentrate on the light source behind the door.

Jaemin crouched down.

No shadows below the door’s bottom frame and sill.

Jaemin looked up about face, only one window.

There are steel bars so that’s impossible.

Only one way out, the door that is.

But why leave unguarded?

Jaemin stood in front of the door.

_I see_.

It’s locked from the outside.

Before he could brainstorm any further, the door suddenly swung open and if he didn’t take a step back immediately, he could have been hit badly. “Bollocks”

Yes, there are times when Na Jaemin concentrates to much he lets his guard down.

The sudden bright light almost blinded him; curse the room for being dim.

“Na Jaemin?”

* * *

_“Save O angels the grace of poor and merciless. Souls of damsels tortured through and by._

_Jakkios my_ _dear, the name of Ripper_

_A.W."_

_A.W._ _and Jakkios_. What are these? Are these representations of something? A name perhaps?

Detective Lee has to write the report due tomorrow. Taking deep breathes, he relaxed his muscles. Fatigue was clear in his eyes— sleep deprivation due to stress as he calls it.

“Still stuck on that, mate?” called Haechan Lee as the young lad of 26 swung back and forth on his chair transferring paper from table to table.

“I don’t want you to tell me that, newbie” Taeyong replied, eyes still glued on the unfinished report in front of him.

Only these clues left and the suicide case is done.

“Say” Taeyong stared silently at the young man “Does A.W. ring a bell to you?”

“Indeed, it does”

Taeyong straightened his back. _Could this be a clue?_

“Our late Duke Arthur Welling—“

“Officers” Inspector Moon Taeil was already straightening his clothes as he approached the cubicles of the ‘Detectives’ Office’ trying to hide the sweat on his already aged façade. “Buck up and get yer tardy arses out here. The suicide case of the young miss will be announced to the newspersons now”

Taeyong’s eyes went saucers “But the report ain’t done ye—“

“A suicide is a suicide. Nothing more to dig up and get our sorry arses to extra labour when the case is obvious” Taeil countered “It’s already been telegrammed to the public”

* * *

“Thus, regarding to the mass hysteria occupying the majority of females, our expert psychiatrist provided that the cause of death is due to psychological influence called mass effect. The case of Lady Cassandra Isabelle Lowell is without a doubt suicide. Case closed.” Inspector Jung cleared his throat “we will now entertain questions”

A female journalist raised her hand “How sure are you it is suicide and not murder?”

Before Jaehyun could reply, Dr Leechaiyapornkul, or he prefers to be called Dr. Ten, took the pleasure of entertaining the questioner. “Suicide, in most cases relate to the psychological behaviour of a human being. That is, I say, may reflect on one’s view of life. Most causes are depression, anxiety, childhood trauma, and isolation. Due to the female hormonal functions, women tend to reflect different moods in a speed of light which would result to what we call hysteria.” Dr. Ten paused before continuing to let his explanation sink in “Pre-pubescent girls or girls undergoing puberty experience most of these cases due to sudden emotions they feel going into adulthood. In this case, we discovered that Lady Lowell had been depressed for quite some time now after the passing of her betrothed”

“Then it led to her taking her own life?”

“Precisely. Inspector, you may continue with further details” as the doctor handed the stage to Jaehyun.

Meanwhile, Taeyong and Haechan sat by the corner watching the Chief Inspector as the man explained the case.

“Dr Ten is quite young but I can see he’s skilled” Haechan commented playfully which Taeyong took a little notice of.

_A.W. and Jakkios. What are you?_

“Still hung up on that?”

“Do not read my mind, kid”

Haechan laughed melodiously “I don’t have to since it’s already painted all over your face”

Taeyong let out a deep sigh “Let’s go back to the office, we can’t do anything in here”

“Mate, there’s a telegram”

“What about it?” Taeyong replied uninterested yet went towards his co-worker.

_‘Tut, that ain’t right. Clearly not a suicide._

_-A.W.”_

* * *

“Have you traced who the sender is?” Chief Jung Jaehyun eyed the telegram cautiously.

“It must be a prank” Haechan suggested “someone who wants to intervene with the investigation?”

Jaehyun gave the young lad a disapproving look “The investigation is done. Suicide is a suicide”

“Then how do we explain the initials?” Taeyong interposed.

Once the publication of Lady Lowell’s case was over, Haechan had informed all on-duty officers about the received telegram. Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Moon Taeil, Dr Ten, two junior officers— Lee Mark whose under Taeyong and Huang Renjun from the archives, and Haechan himself were assembled together in the conference room discussing the whereabouts of the sender and it’s relation to the fourth suicide case.

Now Taeyong was doubtful.

Only the initials A.W. connect to the telegram and the letter.

But what is A.W.? _Or_ who is A.W.?

“Could it possibly mean the Abbey West?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows whilst looking at his colleague “Is that right, Renjun?” which the other gave a familiar nod in return.

Mark Lee was a man in his 20’s who had worked for the Scotland Yard a few months ago. He was the youngest in the family of five, having two elder sisters and parents. While his eldest sister Theresa married, his second eldest sister Talia, aged 25, remained a maiden. A theft accident when he was a child made him swore to become a law abider and at age 19, he was finally accepted at the Scotland Yard as a junior detective.

Huang Renjun had Asian roots despite being born in London. Both his parents were mercenary immigrant from Beijing yet he never stepped foot outside of England. He was a bookworm and very timid, unsocial and quiet. Despite being treated as a foreigner because of his appearance, his work at the archives— roughly six months ago, gave him freedom to explore a new face of London. He treated the archives as his palace.

“The Abbey West?” old man Taeil questioned.

“Tis the first railway here in London” said Huang “Aside from juvenile suicide; I’ve seen many reports in the archives contain cases of people throwing themselves in the railway. Their bodies were severely crushed to the point that their anatomical parts were scattered all over—“

“Enough” Mark cried, face turning pale “that’s quite enough, we don’t need such details”

“And what could be the connection?” Jaehyun eyed the junior officer.

“Please let me see Lady Lowell’s notes, sir”

* * *

“So?” Haechan asked after Jaehyun handed the note to Renjun.

“It looks like a normal note but” Renjun paused as he further analysed the contents of the letter “it is actually a skip code if you observe”

“Skip code?” all eyes were on Huang Renjun.

“A skip code is one if the type of codes used by military as a way to communicate without the enemy knowing.” Dr Ten cleared his throat “Codes are also used by spies and other organization that require utmost secrecy.” he continued.

“And this” Taeyong referred to the suicide note left by Lady Lowell “How is this skip code?”

“Take the first letter then cross out the remaining two and so on.” Renjun explained while pointing out the words. “Continue the process for the second and third sentence”

_“Save O angels the grace of poor and merciless._

_Souls of damsels tortured through and by._

_Jakkios my Dear the name of Ripper A.W.”_

“Save-the-poor-souls-tortured-by-Jakkios-the-Ripper” Renjun called out.

“Jakkios the Ripper?”

The moment Taeyong heard the word Jakkios, his curiosity went straight up “Is that a name?”

“Ancient, I suppose” Renjun shrugged “since it has an equivalent name which we commonly use today”

“And?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows.

“Jack. It should be translated as Jack the Ripper”

* * *


	2. Jasmine Part II

* * *

“Jack the Ripper? Who the bloody hell is that?” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “All these killings were done by this Jack the Ripper?”

“Bloody yes, it’s obvious” Mark declared, with a proud tone only to be glared by Jaehyun.

Taeyong cleared his throat, “Renjun, what do you have so far?”

“Well I found something interesting in the archive dating two years ago” Renjun smiled “Technically speaking, the first four victims were young prostitutes killed in some alley. This killer murdered the girls every fortnight of each month. What bugs me is that all the killings before are directed to prostitutes and now there are four suicide cases including the three prostitutes except for Lady Lowell, who, in contrast is a noblewoman of high birth.” Renjun explained “But, if our speculation of Abbey West is right, I’m afraid there is absolutely no connection whatsoever with the killings of these girls”

“What do you mean?”

“There is simply no connection. Nothing makes sense”

“Then” Mark Lee spoke “Do we have another name for A.W.? I’m pretty sure the killer wouldn’t give us a random name”

“Indeed” Taeyong agreed “wait, who was that again you mentioned when I asked you what you thought of A.W.?”

Haechan scrunched his eyebrows “Duke Arthur Wellington?”

“Impossible, we can’t get information with the dead” Mark smiled regretfully “Such a noble man”

“We can chatter all day and tell tales about his greatness but we are running out of time” Taeil was desperate.

Jaehyun sighed “We have no time, for now we shall check Abbey West for clues. I bet the lady wouldn’t give us a useless note for a clue. She’s bloody smart for using skip code”

* * *

“Tea or coffee”

“Tea. As my new servant, you should take note that Englishmen prefer tea more than anything”

“Yes, young master. Then Earl Grey or Darjeeling?”

“Earl Grey”

“Hon—“

“You should also take note that milk works best with Earl Grey” Closing the book as he rests his shoulders. He stares at the fireplace, the burning fire reflected in his very eyes. “It’s warm, but destructive”

“Pardon, young master?”

“Na Jaemin from now on I would like you to call me Jeno”

“Very well, Jeno”

* * *

Na Jaemin knew as soon as he set eyes on that man his life would change drastically.

_He’s dangerous_.

But he was more than that, no man will be willing to pay so much for a bounty. Jaemin never felt so intimidated by his presence.

“Jeno of the house Wellesley” his voice was deep and clear. He offered his hand but Jaemin refused it.

“What do you want?”

The man was taken aback “A bit rude, aren’t we?”

“You imprisoned me”

“Yet you trespassed and tried to kill me. Now tell me, who has the bigger sin?” he smiled sinisterly “Now give me your hand and pretend to be good to each other” in which Jaemin reluctantly did.

“Good, act like an Englishman when you’re in England”

“Something tells me you’re not English yourself” Jaemin hummed.

“Let’s leave the details later” the man’s eyes fixated on the brunette “You shall be in my service from now on”

Jaemin chortled in a mocking manner “And why would I be?”

“Because” his eyes unwavering “I am already aware of you”

“Aware how?” Jaemin challenged.

The said man flipped Jaemin’s right hand that was still on his “Clearly right handed”

“That’s all?” Jaemin scoffed

“Clearly right handed since you put a bit of pressure when I flipped your hand stating it is your dominant hand. If I grabbed your left hand instead” in which he did so and took Jaemin into surprise “I don’t feel any pressure at all. You have hardened skin on the side of your middle finger indicating you are fond of writing, like an addiction.”

“Really?” Sarcasm was in Jaemin’s tone “Then Mr Detective, why do you think I’ll help you?”

“A murder case”

“What?”

“A murder case regarding Jack the Ripper”

“Who?” Jaemin’s eyebrows crooked.

“I want you to participate in this murder game” he smirked. “Because I already know the murder weapon used”

“Then what’s the point? You are not making any sense”

“Now I only need to find out who the killer is” he paused “If you were to be Jack the Ripper, how would you kill your victims?”

Jaemin’s heart was now beating rapidly, this man in front of him is a lunatic.

“What reason do I ought to kill?”

“If you are to be the killer” the man leaned closer and Jaemin feels the cold sweat “You have every possible reason to do so. Just like how you planned to kill me”

“I was paid” Jaemin defended “If I were to kill those girls, I should also be paid handsomely”

“Now, checkmate” the man grinned victoriously, his tall stature was even more emphasized as he looked down on Jaemin like he owned the game.

Jaemin's blood ran cold

“I never said anything about _girls_ being the victims.”

* * *

Jaemin knows that he’s a sharp and careful man and that he could get away with anything.

That’s how it has always been.

That’s how it has always worked.

But why now?

Why did he make a mistake now?

“No worries, we both know you are not the killer”

“Then how—“

“It’s impossible for you not to know about Jack the Ripper.” The man intervened “As soon as I mentioned that name, your eyes squinted for a bit. In a psychological manner, as soon as you are lying— no matter how good you are at it or try to prevent it, there will always be an unusual movement in your facial expression. Usually it lasts 0.1-0.2 seconds but if you have proper training, it’s possible to read you are lying.”

Jaemin simply furrowed his eyebrows

“I am quite observant, thank you”

Jaemin was baffled “So Mr Detective, why do you think I’ll help you?”

“Oh, I know you will” the man smirked “As soon as you saw me”

“Confident aren’t we?”

“Simple mistake yet again. I told you to be of my service- a command, and you replied to me as if I need your help, in which I presume you are willing to do after you run me around in circles. And I’m not a detective. I shall not degrade myself to that extent, _Mr Assassin_ ” as he emphasized the last two words.

Jaemin gulped “Then what are you?” he knows he is not dealing with a simple brain, this man has wits and manipulative. He can’t be too careless.

“I am simply a man of noble birth just like you. We are alike so I know we could get along”

* * *

“Bollocks” Taeyong sighed “There’s nothing in here”

“We’ve been searching for hours, let’s take a break” Haechan agreed

“Care to have a tea?”

Both men looked just to see Mark Lee advancing in their direction. Taeyong and Haechan have been assigned to investigate Abbey West in attempt to further find a hint, even just a single trace to connect the killings and the recent suicide. But all their efforts were in vain as nothing in particular has been found in the speculated crime scene.

“What are you doing here?” asked Taeyong.

“I was asked to deliver information” as he handed a note to the elder Lee “Another telegram arrived, Jaehyun wanted the both of you to come at once”

* * *

“What is it?”

The threesome arrived at the Scotland Yard only to find men with hopeful but at the same time devastated eyes.

“An informant” Taeil stated.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Haechan smiled brightly “Let’s hurry”

Jaehyun sighed “If only it’s was easy as that”

Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed “What do you mean?”

“Is it me or every bloody person involved in this crime is bloody poetic? Are we playing mind games now?” Jaehyun cried exasperatedly. “Look at this bloody telegram”

_“Soon shall thy arm, unconquer'd steam! Afar  
Drag the slow barge, or drive the rapid car;  
Or on wide-waving wings expanded bear  
The flying chariot through the field of air._

_Time will run out, the ripper will come_

_Find thee with the simple clue._

_Rest assured I know A.W.”_

“They want us to find them with this- this poem?” Haechan raised his brow. They’ve been going around in circles with the suicide case of Lady Lowell just from a note that it wasn’t suicide. How sure were they it wasn’t a prank? But then another telegram arrived and it was one step ahead from learning the truth about this ‘Jack the Ripper’.

“Call Renjun” Jaehyun commanded.

Mark saluted in a playful manner “Right away sir”

“Where is Dr Ten?” Taeyong questioned.

“Attending a patient”

It was a relief for Taeyong.

He wasn’t very comfortable with the doctor on the house, it made him feel uneasy. It wasn’t that he hated all doctors, it was only the certain doctor named Ten that he doesn’t want to have connection with. He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t like him.

At all.

“Yes, how may I help you detectives?” Renjun arrived with Mark. He knew there’s another lead judging by the look on everyone’s faces. “What is it?”

“Decipher the code” as Jaehyun handed the telegram to Renjun, which he refers to as the brain of Scotland Yard. He had proposed to put Renjun on the ‘legwork’ job as a detective but the young lad refused to, saying he’s better doing the paperwork. Thus, most cases they rely on Renjun’s perceptive ability and fast thinking.

Renjun gave a smug look at the paper “This one is good”

“Having trouble?” Haechan mocked which he earned a glare from his junior.

“I meant this person” Renjun rolled his eyes “He or she just made you run around in circles with an obvious clue”

“What do you mean?” not only Jaehyun but confusion was in everyone’s eyes.

“This one is playing with you. He or she knew you’d take time, in which we cannot afford now, so he or she wants to help us while being entertained”

“What— Who’s playing with us?” Taeyong asked.

“Lady Lowell used skip code, this person knew you’d think of this note as one too but it’s just a poem leading us to where he or she is, nothing to decipher here. Simple as that” Renjun eyed but he knew it was too much for them to process so he decided to cut to the chase “He or she means the Botanical Garden!” Renjun cried.

“How do you know?” questioned Mark in which Renjun gave him a horrid look.

“This note is an excerpt from the poem ‘The Botanic Garden’ by Erasmus Darwin” he explained “He or she wants us to find him in a botanical garden, fast”

“Then, where do you think it is?” it was Taeyong.

“The Royal Garden?” asked Jaehyun.

“The Royal Garden”

Mark was confused “Why The Royal Garden?”

“Because it’s the most famous British botanical garden” Renjun deadpanned “You have a long way to go, Mark Lee”

* * *

“Who are you, really?”

“I believe I already told you my name, I am Jeno of the house Wellesley”

Jaemin sighed “Not that, I know you aren’t some rich young master. You have a title”

“And connections, to be precise”

“Is there any chance you would actually tell me about yourself?” Jaemin puffed his cheeks in which Jeno found weird “I believe you are my employer and employees ought to know their masters”

“Is that an Asian thing or is it just you?” Jeno questioned, still bugged about his servant’s gesture “You are quite submissive for someone who was paid to kill me”

Jaemin rolled his eyes “I was paid and framed.”

Jeno snickered, “Unlucky for you”

“You need my help and” Jaemin smirked “you entertain me. If I get bored I’ll just have to kill you myself”

“I believe you are quite entertained” as Jeno eyed Jaemin from head to toe “A young master such as you got out from his mansion because he’s bored. You do not seek money; you seek to be entertained because that is who you are. You trust no one to be betrayed by no one. Intelligent”

Jaemin raised a brow “Is that one of your deductions?”

“No” Jeno shook his head “just careful observation”

“Why do you know that?” It piqued Jaemin’s curiosity to meet such a man, it was intriguing but at the same time he felt danger. It was exciting him.

“You have a jade earing on your left ear with a dragon engraving. Only one family possesses that in England, the Alphonsius family. It was a gift given by King James II as he was quite entertained by Shen, the first Chinese to visit Britain. He was given the name Michael Alphonsius Shen Fu Tsung. And so, their family’s heirloom became a jade dragon. Only family members can attain those.”

Jaemin scoffed “How do you know I didn’t steal it? What if I don't share his blood?”

“Of course, you don’t” Jeno mocked “He doesn’t have a direct descendant because he’s a martyr. But he has a brother and, by the information I have gathered, you are his great grandson. You are the closest descendant he ever has and the jade proves it. There is only one kind of jade dragon and it’s passed on to every head of the family. Plus, you have mannerisms only noblemen possess. That is deduction” Jeno paused as he eyed Jaemin further. “And I believe you have a wife.”

“Arranged”

"Arranged marriage do not fancy peasants." Jeno taunted "Your left hand has a ring mark which means you have recently removed you ring. It’s impossible for you to be a widower, you are very young which can only mean you are either engaged or recently married. Tell me, how awful does your betrothed look that you have to leave?”

Jaemin was speechless, Jeno was right on point. He sighed in defeat “You are a dangerous man. And no, I never met the lady.”

“You also have a good sense of smell, I say you have an experience in chemistry”

Jaemin’s eyes shot up “How did—“

“You recognized the smell as soon as you were there” Jeno smirked “the murder weapon I mean”

Jaemin smiled pleasantly “Am I really that easy for you to get caught red handed?”

“Only for someone who has brains” Jeno stood up from his chair “grab my coat, we have some sightseeing to do”

* * *

“Kew Gardens” Mark whispered in astonishment “so this is the famed Royal Garden”

“A beauty, ain’t it?” Haechan spoke fondly.

It was almost twilight when the four of them arrived. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Haechan, and Mark had volunteered themselves to do the job. They had again asked Renjun to come but the latter refused. Jahyun sighed in regret. If they had to chat with someone intelligent, Renjun would have been the best shot yet the archive officer said nothing but ‘You will be fine’.

“Let’s go” Jaehyun commanded, he was not going to waste any time now.

He is anxious but the game is just beginning.

* * *

“I never thought it would be this amazing entering the greenhouse”

“Careful Mark Lee, a fly may enter your mouth” commented Haechan playfully.

“I didn’t expect you to come here this early, was my telegram too easy?”

The foursome’s attentions were suddenly centred into a single direction.

There, he was.

Tall and aura full of charisma. His stature immediately gave inferiority to the officers as the said man walked graciously with etiquette, his valet— as what they presume walked behind him in the same gracious manner as if born with high intellect.

It was mesmerizing.

But Taeyong felt danger.

The man halted his tracks, removing his top hat as if to show politeness along with his valet who bowed in the process “Welcome”

Mark pointed at the two strangers “You! So you were the ones playing around—“

The man’s valet immediately stepped in, dangerously eyeing at Mark’s finger. Haechan’s eyes widened at Mark’s unreasonable gesture and immediately retreated his junior’s hand “You imbecile! Don’t you know who you’re pointing rudely at?”

Mark's eyes were filled with confusion; he doesn’t know why his superior is correcting him or why Chief Inspector Jung Jaehyun was giving him disapproving look or why the valet seem to want to kill him. He was practically clueless.

“Gentleman” Jaehyun cleared his throat, still eyeing his senseless junior in the process “This is Marquis Jeno Wolfgang of the house Wellesley”

Mark and Taeyong’s eyes widened. _It can’t be._

They heard stories but they never met the man themselves. The rumours were true. He is young and an epitome of perfection. The man himself is impeccable.

“And the heir to Dukedom of the house Wellington”

* * *


	3. Jasmine Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Case 1: Jasmine" final part
> 
> Warning: mild gore  
> P.S. I do not have direct knowledge about medical stuff, I wrote this based on what I've researched.

* * *

“Heir to dukedom?” Jaemin whispered.

“Hush, servant”

Jaemin smiled smugly “That only means I am the servant of Lord Wellesley, heir to the throne of house Wellington. How rewarding.”

Jaemin was pestering Jeno nonstop that the latter halted his tracks which startled the four officers who were still in daze. His hand, gloved with fine leather, caressed Jaemin’s cheek as he leaned closer, whispering to the younger “I will see to it that I will personally lecture you in my private chamber tonight” before straightening himself while smirking at the foursome behind and leaving Jaemin in reverie.

* * *

“My Lord, please forgive our companion for his immoderate gesture” as Jaehyun gestured for Mark to bow, which the younger immediately did.

“No worries, I get that a lot” and turned to Jaemin “my valet is just being protective of his master”

“Then, Lord Jeno” Taeyong intervened “will you be able to help us?”

Jeno smiled “I most certainly will”

“May we ask why?” asked Haechan.

“I am simply looking for entertainment” smirking as a thought came to mind but it was long gone as soon as his smile became sinister “but the game is becoming a bore. I just hate being bored.”

* * *

The trip to Wellesley manor was ghastly, especially for Mark Lee. He had just pointed a finger to one of the men who controls England.

_A future duke for fuck’s sake!_ He thought.

“He’s just a few years older than you” whispered Haechan.

They rode on a carriage provided by the Lord of the house. Two carriages were brought as Jaemin insisted they’d better be separated and a carriage can only carry four people at most.

“How old is he again?” questioned Taeyong.

“If my numbers are correct, I believe he’s around twenty three” Jaehyun replied which Taeyong responded ‘So young’.

“Did you see his valet?” Mark grilled “He was quiet but if looks could kill, I would’ve died. Are all quiet people like that? I mean, Renjun sometimes looks at me like he wants to murder me too.”

“I’m afraid the reason is quite obvious” Taeyong sighed.

Jaehyun put a hand on the younger’s shoulder while giving him a benevolent smile “'Tis better if you shut your bloody mouth while we’re here, lad”

* * *

“Welcome to my humble home” as Jeno gestured his guests to come in. The look of astonishment in everyone’s eyes were unexplainable; Jaemin had to stifle his laugh because he knows the feeling very well the very first time he step foot in the mansion.

“Jaemin, would you mind bringing our honoured guests some of our fine tea?”

“We deeply apologize, my lord. Although we would fancy to but our time is running out” explained Jaehyun.

“Oh yes, yes. Pardon me for my rudeness” Jeno chuckled “Come, I’ll show you”

Jeno and Jaemin lead the foursome down the darkened corridors. Taeyong examined the alleyway carefully. It was dark and only lit by torches, a typical entryway for a dungeon. Thinking about it made him shiver. Soon, the group halted in front of a door and Jaemin opened it for them. There, revealed several scientific apparatus, scattered papers, and a covered object big enough to cover a six-seat dining table.

“Forgive the clutter, we were in a hurry” Jeno smiled apologetically as the group located themselves around the covered object.

“I smell a faint scent of formalin” Taeyong stated.

Jeno sneered “Indeed, you do. Now why is that? This is to explain the procedure from this cadaver” as he uncovered a corpse of a young lady.

Upon realizing he was looking at a dead body, Mark could not help but immediately barf. There was displeasure in Jaemin and Jeno's eyes as they stared at the vomiting man who cannot stomach seeing a corpse.

“Excuse me, sir but” Taeyong intervened “how did you obtain this body? I believe that is against the law”

Jeno raised a brow “I own almost half of England and I am the law of my jurisdiction. If you still want proof, I have the legal papers in the drawer permitting me to do whatever I want with this corpse.” He smirked and Jaemin can’t help but grin “Now where were we?”

Taeyong and Jaehyun were both speechless.

“Jen—“ Jaemin was about to speak when Jeno suddenly glared at him “My lord, here’s what you asked for”

“Pardon me but what is that body for?” questioned Mark who was still feeling blue.

Jaemin rolled his eyes “It’s best if you sit quietly there, you might not want to see this.”

“What is the purpose of this?” it was Jaehyun.

“To prove A.W. is what killed Lady Lowell” Jeno explained before turning to Jaemin “Please proceed”

“This Lady has been dead for twenty four hours due to heart attack so she is the best example for this experiment” Jaemin elucidated before tearing open the Lady’s stomach.

It was now Taeyong's turn to feel sick, it was his first time seeing and actual body being torn open. The corpse’s inside were still fresh and the formalin was doing a good job preserving it.

“As you can see” Jaemin continued to slice open some of the corpse’s insides “The corpse is still fresh and in a good condition. Heart attacks do not cause any damage to the vital parts especially on the stomach unlike other corpses infected with viruses which may damage the insides”

Mark was too scared to watch so he remained sitting on the corner as he watches his superiors given lecture about corpses.

“Now” Jaemin continued as he sliced a part on the stomach like butchering a meat “If I put this chunk of muscles in here” he dipped the slice into a flask filled with boiling liquid “we get a chemical reaction”

Jaehyun, Taeyong and Haechan watched in amusement as Jaemin continuously demonstrated the process “This tells us the rate of tryptophan in our body. Tryptophan is an amino acid, a nutrient in our body in which we can achieve daily through eating. It is a harmless chemical but if we add a certain chemical, it reacts badly to the point that it causes Serotonin Syndrome”

“And what does it have to do with Lady Lowell’s case?” Haechan questioned.

Jaemin beamed as he pulled a box from the cooler “This is a piece of meat from Lady Lowell’s stomach”

Taeyong’s eyes widened “You sick bastard!”

“We need an explanation for this.” Jaehyun intervened “The body was to be taken in proper precaution, why do you have this?”

“Please” Jaemin rolled his eyes “the body was supposed to be incinerated anyway. Now, before we could chit chat and dilly dally, let me finish my work and we could talk all day”

Taeyong eyed Jeno which the latter only replied with a raised brow.

“Look” Jaemin dipped Lady Lowell’s chunk in to a flask with liquid similar to the first one and the chemical reaction was overwhelming, it was too high compared to the first. “See the difference?”

“What are we supposed to look at here? Chemical reactions by comparing bodies? I apologize but we came here for clues about A.W.” Jaehyun stated irritably “No worries, I shall see to it your- your unexplainable deed will not tarnish your name, my lord”

“Inspector Jung, do you happen to know the symbol for Tryptophan?” Jeno finally spoke.

“No, is that necessary?”

“It’s W. Tryptophan is labelled W. The remaining question is, what is A?”

Jaehyun remained speechless, he was considering the idea. But it was too shady.

Why would a Marquis go to such lengths as to butcher a corpse?

“The reason why the chemical reaction was so bad is because there was another chemical mixed with tryptophan. Clearly, she suffered from Serotonin Syndrome.” Jaemin expounded “Serotonin Syndrome is what we call life threatening because of the continuous usage of drugs, overdose, or combination of drugs. Well, will you take a guess what the other thing is that which caused the syndrome?”

“Antidepressants” Taeyong spoke, turning to Jaehyun “You said the lady was taking antidepressants after the loss of her fiancé. That why she hung herself too”

“Precisely. After I examined the lady’s body I found—“

“You examined Lady Lowell’s body?” Mark’s eyed widened.

“I have permission from the higher ups to do so, thank you” Jaemin mocked “Anyway, I found traces of amoxapine in it suggesting she was taking the drugs more than required. So now we have it, the murder weapon: Amoxapine and Tryptophan are A.W." he smiled "And just a bonus, she was already dead before she was hung. Why is that?”

“Bloody hell” Mark was astonished.

Jeno walked towards the butchered corpse and covered it back with the cloth “Our job of intervening is done, the game is all yours now”

* * *

“C10H12N2O is Serotonin, huh. So, you already know who the murderer is?” Jaemin lay leisurely on the chaise lounge chair as he thoroughly examines his employer’s room.

Definitely a royalty.

Jeno walked around before sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace, eyes still unwavering “Of course, it was obvious right from the very beginning. What I wanted to know is who killed the four other girls”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“Not yet”

Jaemin gave a confused look but decided to drop it “Who was the killer?”

“Mother”

“What? How?” there was confusion in Jaemin's tone.

_Her mother, of all people?_

“Jaemin, who was the only person who cared about you the most and raised you to be a good child, who filled you with love and care as you continued to grow up?”

“It should be my mother” Jaemin stated “But why?”

“Marriage is a sacred thing” Jeno paused as he put his palms together, fingertips touching gently “If such sacred thing is to be destroyed, what would happen?”

“That would” Jaemin contemplated “cause family problems?”

“Love is warm but destructive” Jeno's eyes turned to Jaemin “what did you notice first upon observing Lady Lowell’s corpse?”

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows only until he realized one simple mistake “I see”

“Jasmine”

* * *

Before meeting the detectives at Kew Gardens, Jeno and Jaemin decided to take a detour and invited themselves in the Lowell Manor. Pretending to be of acquaintance of the deceased lady, Jeno took the pleasure of entertaining himself through the weeping parents while Jaemin did the legwork.

_“She was such a good girl” cried her mother “always have been the baby of the house.” Such a sweet cry from gentle mother who lost her treasure._

_Jeno smiled in sympathy “I know that very well. We often have tea together” he lies._

_“She could have married you” her father spoke. He was a tall man with a fit body. His hair was slicked back in a disciplined manner and his pose was a good posture. He was not only a tradesperson but also a general army, Jeno presumed._

_“Oh no, I do not deserve such a lady” Jeno contemplated, he tried to hide his irritation when the figure of Jaemin suddenly appeared “Took you a while get in the bathroom”_

_Jaemin was about to approach Jeno until he halted in front of the deceased girl’s parents “Please forgive me, your mansion is very big I got lost” and smiled apologetically before walking towards Jeno._

_“Pardon us, Lord and Lady Lowell but we must depart for we have a special appointment to meet” Jeno bowed and exited the manor followed by Jaemin._

_They were already on the carriage when Jaemin decided to speak, “You are a good liar”_

_In which Jeno responded “Thank you”_

_“Her room reeked of Jasmine it was killing my nostrils.”_

_Jeno smirked “Is that so?”_

* * *

“Lady Lowell always fancied jasmines, she’s quite fond of it I presume?” questioned Jeno.

“I believe so. Her room was full of it”

“Now tell me what you think”

“The first thing I noticed when we inspected Lady Lowell’s corpse was her perfume" explained Jaemin "it was a fresh corpse so the perfume still lingered. It was Fleur De Liz”

Jeno smiled “Continue”

“When we went to see her home, I immediately went to her room which, I stated, reeked of jasmine. Upon approaching you, what halted me was a certain type of smell coming from her mother. Same Fleur De Liz that Lady Lowell had in her body”

“Then let me tell you a story” Jeno straightened himself from his seat “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. She was the youngest of the three and her two elder sisters envied her. Nevertheless, her parents treated her so dear and loved her so much especially her father. She was given so much attention that her mother took notice of it. To prevent tarnishing their blood, her mother decided to marry her off to some nobleman but as time passed, the nobleman died in the war and never returned. The girl was not grieving at all, she was continuously comforted by her father every night wearing the same perfume as her mother did to seduce her old man.”

Jaemin was awestruck.

“She was simply her father’s little whore” Jeno continued “Then, time came her mother knew about the tainted affair and she couldn’t forgive the sin so she gave her daughter a little poison to kill her bit by bit until her very precious daughter was long gone.” He sighed, “The end”

“That means” Jaemin gave a sinister smile “she's not the innocent little angel as any one pertains her to be. Just like Jack the ripper's victims.”

“No different from a prostitute” agreed Jeno.

“Anyway” Jaemin sighed in defeat “How come I’m the only servant here?”

“Because the rest are on a hunt” Jeno stated “with very bad preys”

Jaemin smirked “Can I join next time? It seems really fun”

“After you do your chores” Jeno gave him a look “servant”

Jaemin frowned at the name “Duke huh? Pretty young, aren’t we?”

“I’m twenty three and your twenty two, there’s not much difference”

“You” Jaemin gave a glare “no, nevermind” as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

“Prepare my midnight snack, I want Earl Grey” Jeno called.

* * *

“How was it?” beamed Renjun.

“Corpse. Butchered” Mark was still in trance.

Yesterday’s meeting with the Marquis was overwhelming enough for them, not to mention how drastic the trip was especially for Mark.

“A Marquis, huh?” Renjun commented “a wise one at that”

“Stop complementing him, he just butchered a corpse in front of us like he was slicing a cake— no wait, his valet did it and he gave permission to do so” Mark cried “Thinking about last night makes me want to vomit again”

“He was truly young as the rumours say” Taeyong spoke “Too young to hold so much power in England”

“Correction” Renjun smiled “Queen Victoria was crowned at age eighteen and the ruler of the whole England already”

“Jokes aside” Jaehyun intervened “what are we looking at again?”

Renjun clapped his hands “Oh yes! Regarding the murderer”

* * *

“So, they were able to catch the criminal huh?” Jaemin commented as he read the headline of the newspaper Jeno was holding.

It was only three days after the meeting with the officers and Jeno was not so pleased at all “They’re bloody slow”

“Hush, my lord—“ Jaemin paused “Wait, you told me earlier I could call you Jeno but when the detectives were here you glared at me as if it was improper”

“It’s only for convenience. If those detectives see two gentlemen— a master and a servant, being too familiar with each other, won’t that rise suspicion?” Jeno explained dryly.

“You are no fun at all”

Jeno snickered “I don’t need to, you are plenty fun enough for me” but his smiled turned into grimace “The real game has just begun”

* * *


	4. Jealousy Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case II: Jealousy
> 
> Note: Royals and families with high societal status still practice marriage between relatives in 19th century England

* * *

“Jeno, there’s something in the— oh“ Jaemin regained his posture after seeing a visitor, it was a rare occurrence for the Wellesley house to have any guest _at all_ knowing Jaemin had lived there for almost three months now.

“Hello there” the woman was older than his age as Jaemin deducted and her mannerisms are of careful gestures. Other than that, the only thing that bothers him is how she’s dressed. It wasn’t the normal lady dresses or the typical corsets, she’s wearing tailcoat and shorts. It was unethical for a lady to expose her skin and to top it all off, her hair is cut short just like a man.

“Hello” Jaemin returned the gesture “Pardon me for my attitude earlier” he apologized.

“Jaemin, this is my cousin Amber” Jeno spoke in a cool tone “Amber, this is my valet Jaemin”

“Valet” Amber emphasized the word while eyeing Jeno but she immediately smiled and turned to Jaemin “Nice to meet you, Jaemin” she beamed.

Jaemin bowed as a courtesy “It’s a pleasure, my lady”

Amber smiled.

“She’s going to help us” Jeno stated

Jaemin raised a brow “Is there something going to happen that I am not aware of, young master?”

“My uncle sent me a telegram last night” Jeno explained “He invited us to come to his party as a celebration of his commemoration at the Edinburgh Palace tonight”

“And that includes me?” Jaemin pointed at himself

“You’re enlisted as an important guest” Jeno said blatantly.

Jaemin eyed him cautiously. _He didn’t tell them my identity, right?_

“And no, I didn’t. Don’t ask any more questions” Jeno returned the gesture.

“So” Amber intervened “he’s the one I’ll be working on, I presume?”

Jeno only nodded in response.

“Working with what?” Jaemin intervened.

“Come” as Amber dragged Jaemin out of the room “Show me the guest room”

* * *

“Pardon me but I believe I at least deserve to know what is happening if it involves me” Jaemin asked in a confused tone.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry” Amber smiled “Jeno is very fond of you”

Jaemin raised a brow “Young master is entertaining himself from my misery” as he turned to Amber “I have a bad feeling about this”

“How long have you been employed?”

“Almost three months” Jaemin replied.

“Really?” Amber sounded surprised “You haven’t known each other before then?”

“I don’t recall any memory of that”

“You two seem very close”

Jaemin eyed the lady beside him “I don’t think young master would be very pleased to hear that”

“And I don’t think so” Amber shrugged “After all, I heard you called him by his first name”

Jaemin gulped, he didn’t think she’d remember it “I-I think you heard me wrong, my lady” he smiled awkwardly. He couldn’t tell her Jeno just asked him to, it would only lead to her knowing how he failed— almost killed her cousin.

“Okay, you said it” Amber Shrugged.

When they arrived at the guest room, Amber handed Jaemin a large golden box with an engraving ‘ _L Tailoring’_ and a black ribbon wrapped around it “I want you to wear this”

Jaemin eyed the large box suspiciously “What for?”

“For the party, I’m a tailor and my dear cousin asked me to make you a new set of clothes” Amber responded. “Go change and tell me what you think”

The male sighed in defeat “Very well” failing to see the other’s sneer.

* * *

“Are we really going to see Anise Le Rou and Mary Eliza Guttenberg?” Haechan grinned excitedly.

Jaehyun sighed “Yes, yes we are but” as he eyed his junior dangerously “It’s a job”

“Ah, just imagining Mary Eliza singing her heart out with her angelic voice just makes me want to fall in love” Mark was in trance.

Taeyong and Renjun could not help but snicker at the junior’s hopelessness. “Come on” Renjun tried to stifle his laugh “As if she wants to talk with the likes of you”

“Hey” Mark defended “Don’t crush an Englishman’s dream you foreigner”

“I most certainly am not” Renjun mocked “Learn the basics of knowing foreigners, idiot”

“You’re Asian” Mark raised his tone in a proud manner.

“And so are you” Renjun rolled his eyes “I was born and raised in England, stupid”

“Now, now” Taeyong intervened “your childish acts will only ridicule Scotland Yard so enough with the chatter and go to work”

Haechan giggled “You sound like my ol’ man”

“Quiet” Jaehyun spoke. “We are to guard these ladies and protect them from whatever unpleasant incidents that may occur”

“What is this play all about again?” questioned Taeyong.

“Love’s Labour’s Lost by William Shakespeare”

* * *

“Tell me a good reason why does it have to be a dress?”

“It suits you” Jeno tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably

Amber elbowed his cousin whispering “He looks good in it”

“I never thought you could laugh” Jaemin responded sarcastically “What’s with the get up? Or are you just making fun of me?”

“No, of course not” but Jeno could not hide his smile.

Jaemin gave Jeno a disgusted look “I didn’t know you are into this. I’m out”

Jeno cleared his throat “It’s an order”

“I don’t care if you’re my employer but this is too—“

“From the Prime Minister, my uncle”

Jaemin knew from Jeno’ tone he was serious. Albeit this was an order, to dress as a woman is still absurd. “Pray tell”

“The Prime Minister directly consulted me about this matter. His niece, a famed actress, is one of the performers of the Shakespearean play called Love’s Labour’s Lost in Edinburgh Palace— for his commemoration” Jeno spoke “The Parliament is now aware of the growing attention Jack the Ripper is making and he is quite afraid that something may happen to her at the said opera. Thus, he invited me to come and watch”

Jaemin raised his brow “With the condition of?”

Jeno sighed “He will not inform the Queen about the bodies we played with”

“Just wait a minute there you two. What bodies?” Amber intervened but Jeno shrugged her off saying if she doesn’t shut up he’ll make her wear a girl’s clothing.

“I see” Jaemin smiled in astonishment “You have connections from the inside”

“I have connections everywhere”

“Why did you accept it” Jaemin looked at Jeno, eyes unwavering “there is something more about this, isn’t there?”

Jeno only replied with a smile “I only wish to be entertained” and before leaving the room, he turned to Amber “continue with the touch ups” as she nodded in response and Jaemin’s eyes were still in disbelief.

* * *

“Hurry, hurry! The show is about to start” as Mark dragged Taeyong into the entrance.

“Blast!” Jaehyun scowled when his cigarette fell and as the group sped up. “Mark Lee, if you do nott stop this instance I will suspend you for negligence”

Haechan patted the old man’s back “Let the kid go, it’s the art of love”

Jaehyun shook his head in disapproval but he knows he couldn’t do anything; the kid was already inside with the rest of them.

Mark was in awe as soon as he entered the palace “We just made it in time” he hurried in to take a closer look at his beloved actress on stage but instead bumped with a lady with honey brown locks. She was a beauty that Mark even forgot about his beloved. Her red and black lacy gown complimented her pale porcelain skin and her honey hair gave emphasis to her beautiful brown orbs, Mark was in trance. Her rosy cheeks were of the same colour of her plump lips and Mark can’t help but observe more of the gem in front of him.

She made him speechless.

Mark was stuck in a moment’s time before he realized he should apologize and maybe ask for her name but as soon as the realization struck him, her honey locks was already a few feet away and her figure slowly disappeared in the crowd.

“What’s wrong?” Haechan elbowed the younger.

“I saw a goddess” and before he turned around to get back to the group, he spotted a black handkerchief of the ground. He immediately picked it up before somebody could step on it. There, in the handkerchief were initials written in gold letters _‘J.M.’_

_It must belong to her, she might have dropped it_. He thought.

“But of course, your beloved Mary Eliza just started singing” Haechan stated.

Mark’s eyes widened “What?” as he turned around and saw his beloved singing beautifully on stage while giving her lines passionately. But the thought of the honey haired lady remained in his head for the entire performance.

* * *

“Jeno, my nephew!”

Jeno turned around to see the source of the voice and smiled immediately “Good evening uncle”

“I’ve been searching for you the whole evening” The Prime Minister beamed.

After the performance, Jeno asked Jaemin to retrieve something while he tries to keep a low profile.

He hates crowds.

Standing on the corner didn’t help him go unnoticed, some tried to start a conversation and some tried to ask him to dance which he successfully declined and the ladies left with a disappointed look on their powdered faces. Some even recognized him but he shrugged it off as they don’t create a ruckus inside.

“Same goes for me” he again faked another smile “I’ve been meaning to congratulate you for your commemoration”

“Silly boy, there’s no need for that but thank you” the older man laughed and patted Jeno’ back “Oh, before I forget, I want you to meet someone” as he called a woman behind him who was talking to another lady.

_That must be his daughter, Mary Eliza_. Jeno thought as the brunette lady approached both men.

“I believe you haven’t met yet. Mary Eliza, this is Marquis Jeno Wolfgang of the house Wellesley, your cousin” the lady called Mary Eliza performed a curtsy “And Jeno, this is my daughter Mary Eliza” he continued and Jeno returned the gesture by bowing.

“You were beautiful tonight, my lady” Jeno watched the lady’s cheek flushing red and her eyes sparkled in flattery.

“Thank you” she managed to whisper.

“I didn’t know you easily have your way with women, boy” Lord Guttenberg stated jokingly which made his daughter blush even more.

“No such thing, uncle” Jeno replied and his eyes immediately caught someone “Is that the rumoured Anise Le Rou?”

“Ah, yes” Mary Eliza replied “she’s my co-actress”

Anise Le Rou had a light brown hair with slender body, same body type as Mary Eliza perhaps. She had brown eyes though in contrast to Mary Eliza’s green ones and the way she spoke with her companions was different than the shy Mary Eliza. Anise spoke with confidence. Jeno carefully observed the difference between the two to vary them from each other.

One thing Jeno is weak of is familiarizing the faces of women who almost look the same. But he carried this out by comparing each of their characteristics and observing the difference in small details. That is how he’s able to classify them labelling Mary Eliza as _Girl A_ and Anise as _Girl B_.

Jeno was in the middle of his deduction when Lord Guttenberg interrupted his thoughts “I take it you are not engaged yet, boy?”

“Pardon?” Jeno was able to hide his annoyance immediately after being interrupted

Lord Guttenberg cleared his throat “I see that you and my daughter are developing a good relationship despite having met for the first time”

Mary Eliza widened her eyes “Father, this is too sudden”

“My daughter’s coming of age ceremony will be in a few weeks from now and I wish to see to it that she be entrusted to a good man” Lord Guttenberg paused in order for Jeno to fully understand the situation “I want you to marry my daughter”

* * *

Jaemin was lost in the crowd.

After being asked by Jeno to fetch a small black box in the carriage, his sense of direction degraded and Jeno was nowhere to be found.

_These heels are absolutely killing me_.

“My Lady!”

There was a man going towards Jaemin’s direction. As soon as the figure cleared, Jaemin wanted to run away because he knows he’s bad news.

_Did he recognize me?_

Before Jaemin could take any step further, the man already caught up to him and grabbed his hand preventing him to move. “I’m sorry” the man immediately let go upon realizing his deed.

Jaemin kept quiet and lowered his head instead. He couldn’t be more embarrassed than this; Jeno was a bastard for humiliating him like this. And to top it all off, that dumb officer who couldn’t stomach a dead body found him.

“Here” Mark handed the black handkerchief “It’s yours, right?”

When Jaemin grabbed his handkerchief, quietly muttering ‘thank you’, Mark put up the courage to ask a name “would you please tell me your name?”

As soon as the officer took a step forward, Jaemin clutched the handkerchief and stepped backwards only to bump into someone.

* * *

“I want you to marry my daughter”

Jeno could not believe it.

Lord Guttenberg had just asked him to marry his daughter. It was absurdity. Before he could say anything, someone bumped behind him and as soon as he saw who it was, relief showered over him.

And Jaemin thinks he was saved by the moment.

“Careful my love” Jeno wrapped his arm around Jaemin’s corseted waist “I thought I had lost you”

Everyone around them was speechless for a minute, even Jaemin.

Lord Guttenberg courageously tried to break the ice “Jeno, would you please explain what is going on?”

“Oh, I’m sorry uncle. I forgot to tell you I recently got engaged” Jeno eyed Jaemin lovingly as he pulled him closer “To this lovely lady”

“What?” Mary Eliza and Mark Lee both chorused.

“Jeno?” Jaemin whispered. His eyes were full of confusion.

Jeno held Jaemin’s chin upward to face him “My love, I knew you were in despair as soon as you realized you had lost the ring I gave you. So I thought I’d bring you to this event to lessen your worries” Jeno smiled, but Jaemin knew the pretence of his words. “But I saw it in your eyes that you were still unhappy so I asked you to get this for me” as he took the black box from Jaemin’s hand.

Jeno opened the box which revealed a silver ring with diamonds engraved in it. Jeno took a hold of the younger’s left Hand and put the ring on his ring finger. Every witness’ eyes were in awe, even Jaemin himself.

“Don’t blame yourself for losing the previous one. My love for you can never be measured by a mere ring” Jeno lovingly kissed Jaemin’s temple “I assure you that” before turning to Lord Guttenberg “I deeply apologize for declining you offer uncle but as you can see, I’m already betrothed to my beloved”

There was disappointment in the Lord’s eyes, he was hoping his nephew would be the best choice for his daughter seeing he will be the future duke any time soon “I see, indeed it’s too bad” he turned to Jaemin “From which family are you my dear?”

Before Jaemin could respond, Jeno took the initiative to reply “She’s from the Aplhonsius family branch” he turned to Jaemin and kissed her ringed hand “and her name is Minnie”

“The Alphonsius’ huh” Lord Guttenberg contemplated before leaving with his daughter “It was nice meeting you little Minnie, Jeno is very lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée”

* * *

“So it turned out the girl you were following and was hoping to have a chance with is Marquis Wellesley’s adored fiancée” Haechan melodiously stated over his depressed junior.

“She’s so beautiful, of course I can’t help it” Mark gripped his hair.

The officers were on standby and continuously watched the crowd dissipate as the night grew darker.

“Well, obviously you wouldn’t stand a chance on that” Haechan pointed towards the corner and Mark’s eyes followed suit “Two people gifted with absolute beauty stand closely to each other and the other’s arm wrapped around his lover lovingly. Just looking at them makes you feel horrible”

“You don’t have to say it out loud” Mark groaned in despair.

“You two” Taeyong spoke “enough with the chitchat and do your jobs properly”

* * *

“The only reason I’m allowing you to hold me like this is because my feet are killing me” Jaemin pouted “what was that all about and why did you tell them _my_ family name?”

“It was for a show. I knew my uncle had a motive when he invited me to come. This isn’t even a special party and the people around are just the same faces you see in the parliament every day. I could give you credit for not ruining my act” Jeno stated blatantly “and I know he wouldn’t buy it if I say a random family, he’d most likely check on your background but what luck, his access maybe vast but Asian party is not on his premises so you’re safe”

“You’re really fond of using people” Jaemin commented.

“I do my best to please myself”

“I never thought you’d go with so much length just to dress me up and make me your fiancée” as Jaemin fiddled with the laces on his dress, he wondered how Jeno managed to know his measurements. It’s like the dress was made solely for him. He immediately shrugged the thought. After all, it’s Jeno.

“I enjoyed it and I’m pretty sure you did too” Jeno smirked before whispering to Jaemin’s ear “Let’s enjoy the party, _my love_ ” leaving Jaemin with a confused pounding heart.

* * *

“Na Jaemin, why are you soaking wet?” Jeno took a glance at the younger boy who stood at the doorway with nothing but wet clothes on.

“I was playing Alice in Wonderland when the storm came in” Jaemin reasoned as put the briefcase he’s holding on the floor then tried to remove the wet gloves from his Hands “the butler informed me you were here”

“And here I thought you have a good memory. Being stuck in a maze garden at your age is humiliating” Jeno mocked.

Jaemin shot Jeno a glare “I’m sorry you were disappointed by my performance, young master”

Jeno smirked “I guess the storm didn’t cool your head enough”

A few hours ago, a storm came all of a sudden, making the guests unable to leave. With the courtesy of the Prime Minister, all guests were accommodated and shall spend the night at the palace.

“Come closer” Jeno gestured Jaemin to come towards the fireplace “It’s very cold tonight”

Jaemin beamed at the warmness that welcomed him. If it only wasn’t for the thick dress he’s wearing he could’ve felt cosier “Ah, I don’t have a set of clothes”

Jeno stood up and pulled Jaemin close “Take off your clothes then”

Jaemin smile then turned into frown “What?”

“Take off your clothes” as Jeno began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” Jaemin asked with a flustered face, Jeno is just making fun of him right?

“What else?” Jeno took off his shirt and Jaemin could not help but close his eyes as reflex “warming you up”

“Enough with the jokes, young master” Jaemin cried in desperation “Please put on your clothes”

“What are you talking about?” Jeno raised a brow “If you don’t wear this you’ll catch a cold and I shall not be held responsible for that”

“Pardon?” Jaemin opened his eyes.

“Go change and wear this” Jeno handed him his shirt “It’s better than nothing”

Jaemin was dumbstruck “You could have said so from the beginning” he murmured and puffed his cheeks to which Jeno cringed because he did it again “I thought— never mind”

“Thought what?” Jeno smirked.

Jaemin immediately grabbed the dress shirt from Jeno’s hold “Thank you” he muttered in annoyance before fleeing towards the bathroom.

* * *

The temperature was unbearably cold even for Jeno. They weren’t able to bring a set of clothes and there were no other clothes in the drawers. Knowing he couldn’t do anything about it, he decided to cover himself with the duvet and sleep.

“Jeno, help me with this” Jaemin went out of the bathroom wearing Jeno’s dress shirt that barely covered his legs. He was struggling to undo the wig that was tightly secured on his head.

Jeno, who was sitting comfortably in the bed, raised a brow at his employee’s action “I’m still your employer, you know” in which Jaemin huffed and unwillingly said ‘Please, young master’ in Jeno’ delight.

Jaemin was walking towards Jeno when they heard a knock.

“Who is it?” called Jaemin following Jeno’ eyes motioning for him towards the door.

“It’s Mary Eliza, my lord”

Jaemin opened the door at Jeno’ instruction. “Ye—“Jaemin cleared his throat “Yes?”

“Pardon me, is Lord Jeno inside?” Mary Eliza performed a curtsy and as soon as she raised her head, her eyes widened “Oh my! Goodness gracious!” she gasped.

Mark and Haechan were also present as they were assigned to guard the lady throughout the entire night. Mark felt like his eyes were about to drop as soon as he saw the lady of his dreams wearing nothing but a man’s— Lord Jeno’s dress shirt. He could not help but stare at Jaemin’s bare, flawless white legs. He knows very well how inappropriate his actions are but Jaemin was displayed beautifully in front of him.

“Oh” Jaemin realized the cause of immediate shock and slightly put on a smile “Apologies”

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Jeno stood up and walked towards the door.

The night visitors’ faces were all flushed upon seeing the engaged pair in a half-naked state. Jeno pulled Jaemin carefully away from the door and away from the visitors’ eyes, whispering “They still think you’re a girl. It’s inappropriate to show them your bare legs, _especially the men_ ” before turning back to the threesome.

“Um” Mary Eliza found it difficult to avert her eyes from Jeno’ body. She had heard from her father that Lord Jeno is a very attractive young man but she did not expect for him to be the very epitome of beauty. “Due to the unexpected storm, father instructed we bring our valued guests some set of clothes knowing…” she contemplated “you did not bring any”

Mark begrudgingly handed Jeno the clothes. He turned to Jaemin but the latter stared blankly at him.

“Oh, and my lord, my lady, you are invited for a midnight party later at the ball room. Please do come”

“Thank you for your courtesy milady. Send my gratitude to your father and have a good night” he closed the door before the trio could say any more.

“I bet they were disturbed” Haechan whispered to Mark “why else would Lord Jeno shut us immediately”

Mark glared at his companion “Stop it”

“Thank you for your company, dear sirs” Mary Eliza stopped her tracks as they arrived in her chamber “I shall see you after I change my clothes”

* * *

“What are you doing?” Jeno raised a brow observing his employee taking out test tubes from the briefcase he acquired earlier. They had changed their clothes but Jaemin was sulking about having to wear a dress again. Since he couldn’t remove his wig, he decided to let it dry with a towel.

“Running my tests” Jaemin carefully placed the test tubes in the tray “I’m trying to finish a formula”

Jeno shrugged him off and savoured the warm feeling of the sheets “Suit yourself”

* * *

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at their juniors. Morning had arrived but Mark was obviously sulking and Haechan was teasing him “What happened?” asked Jaehyun.

“Apparently” Haechan started “we walked in on Lord Jeno and his fiancée getting in on it”

Mark groaned in displeasure.

“So?” Taeyong spoke.

“Lover boy here was attracted to the said lady” Haechan gave a sinister smile “enough to ignore his Mary Eliza as soon as he saw the lady’s bare legs”

“Bare legs?”

“Oh you know, they were in the middle of it I guess when we kind of disrupted them” Haechan shrugged.

“Enough, okay?” Mark glared at his colleague.

Jaehyun cleared his throat “Speaking of Lord Jeno, they should be up by now. I need to speak with him”

Mark raised a brow “At seven in the morning? What for?”

“We received another telegram”

* * *

Mark and Haechan led their two seniors at the Lord and Lady’s chamber. They were about to knock when they heard muffled voices.

“Enough, enough. I can’t take it anymore” It was a voice far too familiar for Mark’s displeasure.

“Just bear with it” Another familiar voice replied even Taeyong and Jaehyun could recognize it.

“But it hurts” complained the other which they presumed to be the lady.

“You don’t suppose” Haechan’ eyes travelled to his companions, faces full of confusion.

“Then stop squirming, it’s going to hurt more” it was Jeno’s familiar deep voice.

“I don’t think I can breathe”

“Aren’t you supposed to be used to it by now?”

“Yesterday was my first time!” Jaemin exclaimed which startled the four officers.

Mark was shivering in daze “Oh my God” the image he saw last night of two half naked people flashed in his mind.

“Min, keep your voice down” Jeno tried to soothe her “or we’ll be heard”

_You already are_. Jaehyun shook his head.

“I can’t take it anymore. It’s too hot” Jaemin cried in despair.

“Just a little more, Min. It can’t be stretched anymore. Why must it be tight?”

“Beats me, I have no idea what you are talking about” Jaemin was breathing hard “It hurts so much. This is your fault for suggesting we do it”

“Stop complaining. I’m actually helping you right now” Jeno groaned “I never thought this would be so complicated”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Jaemin sniffed.

“Well I can’t hide the fact that your miserable face entertains me quite so” Jeno's breathing was also becoming heavier and the bed creaking did not help either “Seeing you in all fours puts a smile in my face”

“I think it’s best if we leave them for now” Jaehyun cleared his throat “Mark looks like he’s about to pass out any time soon” which the others agreed to.

* * *

“Shit Jeno, I really don’t think I can breathe anymore” Jaemin was huffing now; sweat trickling all over his body.

“Done” as Jeno fastened the last string “I can’t imagine how you managed to walk around this thing last night”

_You bastard_. Jaemin glared at Jeno as he wiped his sweat “It’s called a corset and you were tightening it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Jeno shrugged “Well your knees eventually gave up” he offered Jaemin a hand but the latter ignored it “That’s because you were making explosive sounds last night I couldn’t sleep properly”

“I did not sleep a wink to finish that formula, _my lord_ ”

Jeno sighed, it was a first for Jaemin to sulk that much “Let’s get you dressed”

* * *

“Jeno, Lady Minnie, how good of you to join us for breakfast” Lord Guttenberg exclaimed as he welcomed the two people in the dining table.

“Hello uncle” Jeno greeted him while Jaemin performed a curtsy.

“Oh my” Lord Guttenberg gasped “are you alright, Lady Minnie? You’re as pale as a sheet”

Jaemin shook his head “It’s nothing my lord. Just lack of sleep” he smiled.

Lord Guttenberg turned to his nephew “Why have you kept a lady awake so late at night?”

_The said lady kept me awake_. Jeno faked a smiled.

In the table, Mary Eliza and Mark both frowned. Haechan could not help but snicker although he got elbowed by Taeyong after that.

“Ah, it wasn’t his fault my lord. I just wasn’t used to sleeping in other people’s house” Jaemin smiled.

Jeno noticed Lord Guttenberg bought the idea and when he tried to lead Jaemin to his seat, the latter stumbled down and fell in his arms. Jaemin’s temperature was burning. All of the guests present gasped in surprise, the four officers stood up to assist them but Jeno shrugged them of saying he will handle it. Mark felt a pang in his heart.

“Please excuse us” as the image of Jeno carrying Jaemin vanished slowly from the room.

* * *

Jaemin awoke with a sudden headache. He looked around and found himself on their bedroom. He was on the bed and a wet towel was placed on his forehead.

“How do you feel?”

Jaemin searched the source of the voice and found Jeno sitting on a chair beside the bed. He was reading a book.

_‘Pride and Prejudice’_

Jaemin tried to sit up as he removed the towel and put it in a basin in the table “Like a vegetable” he also noticed the hateful corset was removed.

Jeno closed the book “I’m sorry”

Jaemin blinked “Pardon?”

Jeno looked at him “I will not repeat what I said” and he smirked as soon as Jaemin opened his mouth.

Jaemin pouted and Jeno furrowed his eyebrows “No fun”

“Stop that, will you”

Jaemin was taken aback “Stop what?”

“That- that thing you do with your mouth” Jeno cringed “It’s horrible”

“Sorry young master, no can do”

Jeno sighed “Here” as handed a note to Jaemin

Jaemin grabbed the note “What is it?”

“Our friend Jack”

Jaemin read it.

_Oh, how pitiful she who is kissed by fire_

_Jealousy there is, ah! What a liar_

_Careful for she stings— she is blind_

_A natural puppet I could find_

_A twin, a mask_

_For who is she, you may ask_

_A tale lost in history_

_Will she fail or taste victory?_

_-J_

“Kissed by fire” Jaemin repeated the words “Why did he send a telegram _here_?”

“He’s using somebody in here” Jeno spoke

“What?”

“A natural puppet I could find” Jeno rephrased.

“A murder?”

Jeno put his palms together “A high probability” he looked at his palms then at the back of his hands “a twin, a mask”

“So there are two?” Jaemin raised his brows

Jeno suddenly stood up startling the younger “Can you walk?”

“I think so”

“Then we should go home. Get changed, a dress is prepared for you” Jeno put the book in the table “A carriage is waiting for us”

Jaemin frowned “So you could wrap my waist tightly again?”

Jeno glanced at Jaemin “Oh why would I hurt my sweet, sweet fiancée?” he remarked sarcastically.

The younger huffed “Oh right, young master enjoys _little Minnie’s_ cries”

It was now Jeno’ turn to frown. Jeno was about to pull his coat over when the butler suddenly entered “A-apologies my lord, my lady” he was out of breath for a fit bodied man like him. He bowed to pay respects as Jeno waited to hear him out “s-something terrible has h-happened” he was stuttering.

Jeno observed him. A tall man— aged about forty to fifty. Grey hairs are slightly visible from his golden hair. His tux was of fine fabric. Although maintained, signs of wearing out were also minutely obvious. Jeno deduced he had worked for the Guttenberg family for a long time. He wore an elastic-sided ankle boots made with leather and Jeno noticed a small bulge in the butler’s pocket. Probably an authentic Nuremberg egg— _German_.

“What’s your name?” Jeno asked.

The butler was wiping his forehead. _Right handed_. Also from noticing the button on his left wrist is polished much better than the right one.

“Ah, apologies my lord, I should have introduced myself before barging in. My name is Aleck Henlein.” He bowed.

“Are you from Nuremberg?”

“Pardon?” the butler furrowed his eyebrows “H-how did you—“

“Figures” Jeno shrugged “that means it’s an original Nuremberg egg, eh?” he pointed towards the butler’s pocket.

“Forgive me sir, but may I ask how you acquired this information?”

Jeno sighed “That pocket of yours is for the butlers’ to put their watches in. If that bulge is for the watch-pocket then that means it’s a pocket watch. Now, your pocket watch is a little bigger than normal pocket watches so I deduced it’s a Nuremberg egg. I asked of your name and your birthplace. It turns out you’re a Henlein. The first inventor of portable clocks or shall I say pocket watches, Peter Henlein—1510. What a remarkable man. You both possess same names and born at the same place in Germany— thus making you a relative, am I right?”

The butler was eventually stunned “Dear me, you are a notable young man, Lord Wellesley. Your popularity is nothing compared to your wit” the butler sighed “Yes, you are absolutely on point. He was my great grandfather— although not directly but I still am his great grandson by blood. I was eighteen when I migrated to England for money was scarce in Germany and I needed a job to provide for my family. My father gave me this watch saying it’s a family heirloom and that it is my great grandfather’s treasured object. It doesn’t work anymore but it is personally handmade by him” he smiled at the fond memories he had back home.

Jeno glanced at Jaemin and smirked.

_Show off_. Jaemin rolled his eyes “Then, if you’ll excuse me, pray tell what terrible thing has happened in this peaceful morning”

The butler’s face was back in agony again, “Oh, my lady. I do not wish to say this ill news to you for you are still not well but you must know.” The butler gulped “Lady Anise has been murdered”

* * *


	5. Jealousy Part II

* * *

Taeyong thought nothing could get even worse than this. He has no ill feelings for him but the mere sight of him makes him very uncomfortable, it was uneasy. Of all people Scotland Yard could send, they sent him.

Dr Ten.

The first time he saw the young doctor was five years ago when he was on a case. The doctor was part of the forensics team. He had a lighter shade of blonde, a pale skin, and his eyes were of light green. Taeyong discovered Dr Ten’ hobby when he caught him dissecting a cadaver with mere excitement on his face as if he was enjoying it. The way he cuts were thorough and clean stating that bodies are one of a kind creature that is made with complicated genetics. He has dislikes with bodies stabbed to death because it was messy and the skin patterns around the wound are severely destroyed.

After that, Taeyong never came near him again.

But he wasn’t so sure about now for the said doctor was present in the crime scene examining the body for some possible signs.

“Such a nice skin colour” he spoke, his voice deep but clear.

“Eight hours” both chorused.

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, Haechan, and Dr Ten turned to see who the other source of voice was and was surprised to see the familiar face beside his master.

“Approximately Eight hours and thirteen minutes” Jaemin spoke.

“Oh” Dr Ten’s face was full of amusement.

“Dr Ten” Jaehyun started “allow me to introduce Marquis Wellesley” as he motioned his hand to the tall blonde “And his valet”

Dr Ten bowed to Jeno and turned to Jaemin “And your name?”

Jaemin stared blankly at the man. He didn’t like his aura “I do not wish to state my name for it is not of importance”

“Good for you to come back, my Lord” Mark spoke. “And I see you’ve brought your valet”

“Ah, yes. I sent for him to accompany my fiancée but it turns out she could manage all by herself”

“I thought you were a bachelor, my lord?” Dr Ten spoke

“I had my weaknesses” Jeno faked a smile and Mark frowned

* * *

“You don’t like him. The doctor”

“No one likes him” Jaemin replied as he handed Jeno his tea.

All guests were accommodated to the ballroom for the usual investigation procedure. The officers were asking for their alibis as of last night and what they were doing. Jeno sighed. It was all pointless.

“They’re wasting their time”

“How so” Jaemin sat beside Jeno after he placed the plate of biscuits in the table.

“None of the guests were murderers. They should have narrowed it down to that”

Jaemin grabbed a biscuit and took a bite “Pray tell”

Jeno shot him a look “Am I really?”

“Look, your deductions are in no doubt all facts but you can’t expect anyone to trust your words without explaining how it’s done” as Jaemin continued to chew on the baked food.

“It’s too troublesome”

“You like to show off” Jaemin commented.

Jeno gave him a glare then he sighed “There are five prominent categories here. I’ll simplify it so that you could understand”

Jaemin shot Jeno a displeasing look.

“Five categories: the hierarchy. The hierarchy contains the viscount, the count, the marquis, the royal family, and the guests. The prime minister invited these prime categories. The viscount is the Mille family. There’s Viscount Mille, his wife, his two sons, and their youngest daughter. Next is the count. There’s Count Matthews with his wife and their son. Another is the widowed Countess Ernest with her two daughters. The Marques are Lord Barrington with his wife, then Lady Oxford and her new young lover, then I with my fiancée”

Jaemin shivered at his last words.

“The royal family may not be present but their four relatives are” Jeno continued “the guests would be the officers and the other actors. So there are twenty-one guests in the hierarchy category, if we add the officers and the actors there would be thirty-nine of us here at the palace. If you want to include the servants then there is the butler, three cooks, two gardeners, eight maids, a housekeeper, a parlour maid, and three scullery maids, which will then total in fifty-eight inhabitants then there’s the Prime Minister and his daughter so that is sixty. But out of these sixty, there’s only one killer”

Jaemin was astounded “Then how will you reduce them?”

“Let’s narrow it down to nine people who are closely related to the murder” Jeno paused “fifty-nine people are innocent. The nine people would include the dead lady herself, Lord Guttenberg, his daughter, the four officers, you, and me”

Although not understanding what was going on in Jeno’ mind, Jaemin nodded for Jeno to continue.

“Lady Le Rou is dead. Lord Guttenberg had invited their crew to perform last night. Lady Guttenberg was her co-actress. The four officers were on duty. Now both of us had never interacted with the dead lady but let us include ourselves in as a possible scenario for it to be plausible.” Jeno paused “For we may be participating in the card game”

Jaemin put down his tea “Why do you say that?”

Jeno glanced at the younger then back to his tea, his reflection slightly visible from the almost transparent drink “He must have known we took part on the murder case of Lady Lowell. Why else would he send a telegram here when he should’ve sent it to the Scotland Yard? There are four officers here who participated in the same case. Why play with them when they did not solve the case themselves?”

Jaemin knew Jeno was on point. If Jack the Ripper sent it to the Scotland Yard, it was natural. But instead, he sent it to the same four officers who were present when Jeno and he were explaining about Lady Lowell’s case. It was all between them.

“What about the crew members? They are also closely related to Lady Le Rou” Jaemin questioned.

“Out of the picture, if they intended to kill her, they would’ve done it already. If it concerns the play—“

“What if they were looking for the right time?” Jaemin intervened “I mean, last night was their last performance right?”

“It concerns the play”

“What?”

“The cards he’s playing concerns the play”

* * *

“That was all of them” Haechan huffed in his seat. They had been questioning all the guests with the same question.

_Where were you last night?_

_What were you doing last night?_

_Who was with you last night?_

_What time did you sleep?_

_Did you go anywhere else around midnight?_

_Did you hear anything?_

All of them had almost the same answers. They were in the ballroom by nine o’clock for the celebration of the play and went back to their rooms by midnight. The murder occurred at between eleven thirty in the evening to twelve thirty at midnight.

Taeyong rummaged through what they’ve got so far.

Lord Guttenberg arranged some paper works before going to sleep at around twelve-thirty. His room was on the left wing while Anise’s was on the right wing. There’s around a hundred feet distance between their room and it was impossible to cross for he will be seen easily by the servants cleaning the hall.

Mary Eliza was with the crew the whole party. She said Anise went back to her room for a change of clothes at around ten-thirty— which were also proved by the rest of the acting crews. Her room was right above Anise’s. She retreated to her room by eleven for she was not feeling well. Mark and Haechan were standing on guard the whole night.

According to most of them, at eleven fifteen Anise had returned with a new set of clothes, apologizing for being late for she had twisted her ankle upon reaching the cabinet— in which Taeyong and Jaehyun can confirm from the noise they had heard from the door. After that, she has been with them all throughout the party till it was finished. Taeyong and Jaehyun were guarding her the whole night.

Taeyong looked around the hall.

Only Lord Jeno and his absent fiancée don’t have alibis. Both of them did not participate in the said party and were the only ones whose room is the closest to the dead girl, only one room apart. He signalled Mark and Haechan to come.

Jeno had put his teacup down when he noticed three pairs of shoes approached them, “Is it my turn now?”

The three officers sat in front of them. “We want you to be honest, my lord”

“Go on”

“Where were you last night?”

“I was led in my room by the butler at eight thirty and never left. Minnie had fetched some of her things in the carriage when the storm came in at presumably eight twenty. The butler led her in my room as she was soaked at around eight thirty five.”

“What were you doing last night?”

“Do you want me to elaborate what _we_ were doing?”

“Please do not answer the question with a question”

Jeno smirked “I was… warming her up”

Jaemin knew if he couldn’t control his emotions well, he should be burning up right now. He stood up “I’m going to get some more tea”

Taeyong sighed “Please be honest”

“I give nothing but honesty” Jeno commented but Mark’s look of displeasure never faded.

“Going on” Taeyong cleared his throat “I was informed you were invited personally by Lady Guttenberg but you never showed up at the party. Why is that?”

“Minnie said she was freezing and cold so I had to take care of her. I couldn’t leave my future wife in that state. With that said, she kept me busy the entire night.”

“Who was with you last night?”

“My fiancée, we were all alone”

“What time did you sleep?”

“I don’t think both of us got any wink of sleep”

“Why is that?”

Jeno sighed “She was very loud”

Taeyong cleared his throat “Did you go anywhere else around midnight?”

“No, we were currently satisfied by the warmth of the room that we did not wish to go out”

“Did you hear anything?”

“Apart from the intense noises she’s emitting, none”

“Thank you for your time, we shall take our leave” as the threesome begrudgingly stood up and left the ballroom.

* * *

“Who was that?”

“Hm?” Jaehyun turned to the man beside him.

“The Asian man beside the Marquis” Dr Ten pointed at the two men on the sofa.

“We don’t know his name. Apparently he’s the Marquis’ valet”

“He piques my interests” Dr Ten smirked “No, even the Marquis has quite the aura”

“You could say” Jaehyun contemplated. He learned the doctor’s hobby the hard way and he could say the three of them possess the same interest “they’re interesting people”

“Hmm” Dr Ten grinned “is that so?”

* * *

“That was fast” Jaemin returned with a new set of teapot and placed it on the table “what did they ask?”

“Typical questions” Jeno shrugged.

Jaemin sat on the sofa “So earlier, what did you mean by ‘The cards he’s playing concerns the play ‘?”

“Love’s Labour’s Lost. We are a part of it”

“So the murderer is re-enacting the play? Hold up, aren’t there two?”

Jeno shook his head “The poem goes: ‘A twin, a mask. A twin doesn’t mean there are two of them. It means the other one is the real one and the other was only a cover. A tale lost in history means the play. It’s a story that focuses on a king and his three servants from Navarre who, despite avoiding women civilization, ended up falling in love with a princess and her three ladies who visited Navarre. The courtship was postponed when they heard the princess’ father had died. Thus, their love’s labour is lost”

“So, you mean we’re a part of that?”

“If I play my cards right, we can solve this in no time. The puppet will eventually show up—“

“Everyone” it was the Henlein butler who spoke “we deeply apologize for the circumstances but, something terrible has happened that we deeply regret. Due to the storm last night, a landslide has occurred in the eastern forest about an hour ago for the soil has weakened overnight. We humbly apologize but no one will be able to leave the palace”

The hall was full of gasps and cries of guests who wished to go home. They were frightened to the point of desperation.

“Tonight” Jeno smirked “Well played Jack, well played”

* * *

“Young master, it turns out you were right” Doyoung approached Jeno and Jaemin’s table. Jaemin was surprised Jeno had called one of his servants to help investigate, wondering why servants should solve a murder case. Doyoung was tall and had lanky frame. His hair was dark, almost in a shade of blue tone. “It is affirmative that they are mutual friends”

Jeno smirked “Then all that is left is to set up the play”

“How certain are you?”

Jeno gave Jaemin a look but before he could say anything, Doyoung intervened, “Jaemin, if you’re part of the household you should know the golden rule. Never question young master no matter what the circumstances are”

_To trust Jeno_

“Doyoung, prepare everything” Jeno commanded

“Aye, aye sir” Doyoung saluted playfully before departing.

“He’s a high-spirited lad” Jaemin commented.

“Don’t be fooled by his façade”

Jaemin turned to Jeno “How many are they? Your servants”

“There are four of them. You’re the fifth”

* * *

“I wish to enter Lady Le Rou’s chamber” Jeno demanded as soon as Doyoung left the hall “Distract them”

Jaemin glanced at his employer “Roger”

As soon as Jeno saw Jaemin walking towards the officers, he quietly left the room and went to the dead lady’s said chamber. He put on his gloves and turned the door knob.

It was unlocked.

The corpse wasn’t there anymore but the remaining blood stain was still visible from the sheets. He observed the room.

No signs of struggle.

The room was tidy and there were no visible footprints on the floor.

He went towards the balcony. The room beside hers were the rooms of her co-actors; next room on the left was his and Jaemin’s. Below are the servants’ quarters. Above was Lady Guttenberg’s and beside were the viscounts. Lady Le Rou’s room was on the second floor and no signs of forced entry. Two officers were on guard behind the door. There are no hidden rooms on the wall or the ceiling, even the floor.

Jeno recalled the crime scene.

Her stomach was stabbed by a thin object. Cause of death was blood loss. There were few blood trails on the cabinet.

_Why did she not scream for help?_

Before returning to the hall, Jeno noticed something on the concrete balcony floor.

The puzzle is solved.

* * *

“Howdy”

The four officers turned towards the source of voice “I didn’t know you were friendly when _my lord’s_ not around” Haechan commented.

“I see you’ve been working hard” Jaemin’s tone was sarcastic.

“Where’s your master?” Mark intervened.

“You miss him?” Jaemin smirked not failing to see the glare coming from the younger “He’s in the lavatory and he does not wish for me to accompany him in his private time”

“What do you want?” Taeyong questioned.

Jaemin hummed “I wish to know how much you’ve got?”

“This investigation is none of your business, you should busy yourself with babysitting” Mark mocked.

Jaemin figured it must have been a traumatic experience for the young lad when they were playing with the dead body on the last case. He hated Jaemin’s guts. Jaemin grinned, “Ah, right. Master should need his after-breakfast tea”

“How much does Lord Jeno drink a day?” Haechan teasingly questioned

Jaemin shrugged “As long as it’s prepared by me, then there’s no tomorrow” he took a step back but bumped into someone.

“Ah!” Mary Eliza gasped as the tea tray fell on the floor.

“Oh dear” Jaemin crouched “I’m deeply sorry. Are you alright, milady?”

“What happened?” The butler immediately rushed to the source of noise.

“It’s alright, Aleck” Mary Eliza spoke “it was an accident”

“Milady” Jaemin gasped “your palms are swollen, did you get burned?”

Mary Eliza shook her head as Mark helped her up “It’s only a minor injury, nothing to worry about”

Jaemin noticed Jeno immerge from his peripheral view and bowed to the lady “Again, please forgive me for my carelessness. I am indebted to you”

Mary Eliza smiled “No such thing”

“Then I bid you farewell, milady” as Jaemin rushed towards Jeno.

“So?” Jaemin walked beside Jeno

“Affirmative” Jeno stood beside the glass window “Doyoung should be bringing Lord Guttenberg by now.

* * *

Dinner had been distasteful for the guests, being forced to stay the night in the palace when a girl has just been murdered and a possible killer in the house did not help their appetite. It was dreadful.

“Young master” Doyoung approached Jeno and Jaemin’s room “All’s been set. The officers would like to see you now”

“Send them in”

Doyoung opened the door for the five of them, including Dr Ten. Jeno was sitting on the fireplace with a book in his hand and Jaemin was sitting across him. Doyoung followed behind.

“You’re saying you already know who the killers are?” Taeyong questioned impatiently.

“Killer” Jaemin corrected without facing the officers “there’s only one murderer”

“But the telegram—“

“It was very easy” it was Jeno who spoke “Jack the Ripper gave us specific clues. You just have to know where to look”

“Then who the bloody hell is it?” Mark raised his voice.

Jaemin stood up and shot him a glare “Careful who you talk to or else you would regret not seeing the day. That goes for all of you”

Mark gulped. He did not like this man.

“Gentlemen” Doyoung cleared his throat as he motioned for the sofa “care to take a seat?”

“We’re not here for chitchat” Jaehyun commented.

“Suit yourselves” Doyoung shrugged “It’s going to be a long story”

“We’re only wasting our time”

“If you do not listen” Jeno closed his book “expect a dead man tomorrow”

The four officers begrudgingly took a seat but there was a visible grin on Dr Ten’ face. “So this is how it felt like?” he whispered to Haechan which the latter gave an apologetic smile.

“Pray tell” impatience was obvious in Jaehyun’s voice not matter how much he tried to hide it.

“Two murders are planned to occur” Jeno started “A tale lost in history clearly means the play Love’s Labour’s Lost. A twin does not mean there are two of them. It simply means the purpose of the other one is to be the cover. A twin _is_ a mask”

Jaehyun contemplated “So you mean to say Lady Le Rou’s death was because of a play?”

“She who is kissed by fire, the princess whom the king fell in love with was red-headed— a hair in a colour of fire.” Jeno continued “In the story, the princess’ father died thus postponing the courtship”

“Then what are you suggesting?”

“Lady Le Rou was murdered but she is not the princess’ father” Jeno paused “Thus another murder will happen to end the story”

“So who is this princess’ father?”

Jeno gave them a disapproving look “Don’t you have the faintest clue? As I had stated, it was pretty obvious”

Mark gritted his teeth but Jaehyun spoke before he could “We deeply apologize for we are not as intelligent as you”

Jaemin noticed the look of amusement on the doctor’s face.

Jeno sighed, “Come” he stood up “It’s about time for the curtain to rise”

* * *


	6. Jealousy Part III

* * *

“How certain are you?” Taeyong asked.

Jaemin cleared his throat “Please do not ask such unnecessary questions”

“Then why are we at Lord Guttenberg’s chamber—“

Before Taeyong could ask anymore, they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” Jeno called.

“Father— oh” Mary Eliza entered with a tray of tea in her hands. Jeno signalled for Jaemin.

“Milady” Jaemin went towards Mary Eliza and held the tray “I shall carry this for you. I bet your injury still hurts”

Mary Eliza nodded as she handed Jaemin the tray. She looked puzzled “Where is my father? And why are you gentleman all present in his room?”

“Lord Guttenberg could not stand sleeping on the same floor as the murdered lady so he asked to transfer on the third floor” Jeno replied “do you have any business with him at this hour, milady?”

“Ah, no. I was just delivering his usual midnight tea” her smile suddenly faded “Please do not call her the murdered lady, she was still my friend” her tears were starting to appear.

“Ah, forgive me” Jeno faked a smile “It was inconsiderate of me”

“I suppose I shall take this to Lord Guttenberg for the tea might get cold” Jaemin stated before leaving the room.

“Then I shall retire for the night, my lord” Mary Eliza performed a curtsy and before she could open the door, Jeno spoke.

“Lady Guttenberg” Jeno grabbed a photograph from the fireplace “I didn’t know you were into acrobatics”

Mary Eliza smiled at the fond memories “I quit a long time ago, father told me it was unladylike”

“I think not” Jeno commented “your father looked very proud”

She smiled “But I was thankful that I quit for I got into acting and met a lot of amazing people… including Anise”

“It was very regretful”

She nodded her head “I still cannot believe she’s already gone. We were just sitting side by side last night” her voice close to a whisper “my heart cannot be settled until the murderer is found”

“Be that as it may” Jeno paused “May you show us to your late friend’s chamber?”

“Lord Jeno!” Jaehyun exclaimed “I don’t think the lady can handle—“

Jeno turned to Mary Eliza “Do you not wish to settle your heart and find justice for her?”

Mary Eliza took a deep breath “It’s alright officer, if it brings justice for her death then I wish to be a part of it”

* * *

“Nothing was touched as per instruction” Mary Eliza started as she led the men inside. She turned to Jeno “My lord, I wish to be enlightened”

“And so are we” Mark spoke.

Jeno turned towards his servant “Doyoung if you would be so kind, would you please lock the door as soon as you go out? Guard it so no one can enter”

“Aye, sir”

As soon as they heard the lock tick, Taeyong turned towards Jeno “What is the meaning of this?”

“We are currently re-enacting how the murder happened. Doyoung will act as the two of you on guard behind the door” Jeno pointed at Taeyong and Jaehyun “Right now there are seven of us here but we only need one”

“One what?”

Jeno turned to Mary Eliza “Lady Guttenberg, you are the actress here. Would you do the honours to play as Lady Le Rou?”

Mary Eliza contemplated to agree.

“You are so macabre, my lord” Dr Ten grinned “Amuse us”

“The five of you will be the audience and I shall dictate”

“Go on” Jaehyun challenged.

“Lady Le Rou was present at the party as what all of you had proved. She had retreated to her room at ten thirty in the evening accompanied by two officers. Both were on guard as she decided to change her clothes. No one entered” Jeno paused “By eleven o’clock Lady Guttenberg fell ill and excused herself. As per procedure, she was also escorted by two officers who never left the entire night, am I right?”

The four officers nodded

“Now, at eleven fifteen Lady Le Rou returned to the party until midnight. There was a forty-five minute interval before she came back— upon changing and accidentally hurting her ankle hypothetically from tripping. As usual, the officers were with her until morning. At around breakfast, Lady Le Rou never showed up and the officers mysteriously received a telegram from the famed Jack the Ripper”

“Hold up” Mark intervened “how did you know she tripped?”

Jeno exhaled “I said it was hypothetical. Why else would you hurt your ankle from standing?”

“Upon the rising suspicion, the servants tried unlocking the door and found Lady Le Rou’s corpse lay in bed covered in blood.” He continued “By the inspection of the doctor, she was already dead by eleven to twelve o’clock. But at that time, she was back with the whole crew. How did that happen?”

“A lingering ghost” Haechan jokingly commented.

“There are no such things as ghosts” Jeno cleared his throat “Lady Guttenberg, can you act as if you just entered your room and wanting to change? You don’t have to do it exactly. I just wish to know the references”

Mary Eliza held her breath “If I just entered as Anise, depending on the costume last night, I would go to the vanity” she paced and went to the vanity area and sat in front of the mirror “take off my hat and my wig. Then I would remove my makeup. If I wish to return to the party, I would not retouch first” she stood up and went to the sofa “Anise would most likely undo her dress and lay it on the sofa, remove her shoes, and walk around the carpet barefoot” she paced around the room and halted in the closet “Find some dress and wear it” she went back to the vanity “And finally put on the makeup”

“Excellent” Jeno beamed. “The terrace door is closed” he looked around as he observed he caught all of their attention. “You can do it now” he said aloud, louder than his normal speaking voice”

All of them gasped as the presence of Jaemin suddenly appeared on the terrace.

“Bloody hell” Taeyong breathed out.

“Lady Guttenberg, normally, if you haven’t met him, would you open the door?” Jeno questioned.

Mary Eliza shook her head.

“And if I was behind there instead of him, would you open it for me?”

She nodded her head.

“Where are we going with this?” asked Jaehyun.

“It means it was murder but there’s no forced entry that happened. There are two entrances in this room. The door” Jeno pointed at the door that Doyoung was guarding “and the terrace door” in which he walked towards it and unlocked it for Jaemin to enter “The trick is that normally, you don’t open this if you see someone unknown and possibly ask for help from the guards outside your door. But nothing was heard except for a falling sound and it turns out Lady Le Rou opened the door herself”

“So we deducted the killer is someone who is acquainted with the dead lady. Next is oil residue” Jeno stood in the terrace “How did the murderer get in the terrace? By jumping”

“What?”

“The probable suspect is on the third floor. Climbing is impossible for what lay down there is a mud puddle from the storm which clearly was not touched. There should be possible footprints visible if the killer came from the ground floor”

“The killer had been barefooted when they jumped for the storm had ceased by nine thirty and the terrace had been dry by that time. Oil residue from skin is slightly visible from the impact of touching the surface. This is finished concrete without paint so any marks are faintly visible”

Dr Ten hummed “You have very good eyes, my lord.”

“Going on” Jeno continued “how did the murder occur and how did Lady Le Rou return to the party?”

“My lord, it turns out I am not actually ready for this” Mary Eliza voiced out “may I return to my chambers?”

Jaemin locked the glass door “Apologies milady, but no one can leave the play yet, especially you as the main actress”

“She who is kissed by fire” Jeno rephrased “you played the role of the Princess, didn’t you?”

Mary Eliza nodded

“As well as your friend, Anise? She was your double, isn’t she?”

“Y-yes”

“A twin is a mask”

“Pardon?”

“Jealousy there is, what a liar”

Mary Eliza gasped “My lord”

“Lord Jeno isn’t it—“Mark was about to stand up but Jaemin stood in front of him.

“Careful for she stings she is blind” Jeno chuckled. “It was in her missing belt”

“What are you talking about?”

“The princess was wearing a belt and the missing murder weapon was there. Her dress for the play is still there but the belt was missing”

“My lord!” Mary Eliza exclaimed “are you accusing me of the murder of my friend?”

Jeno exhaled “A skewer. It holds the meat together for a certain time and once removed, the meat would scatter. A very thin knife that you would only feel a pinch once pierced. Lady Le Rou was already stabbed as soon as she put on the belt but the pressure prevented the blood from spreading. Once she took it off, it was the end of her.”

“Then that does not prove I killed her”

“I never said you did. But you were the one who helped her wear the costume as you two have the same outfit. I bet you talked her out of noticing you had actually pierced her.”

Mary Eliza was taken aback.

“But” Haechan started “doesn’t that mean she had died before she returned?”

Jeno nodded “The sound you heard was not because she tripped, she had collapsed. How was she able to come back to life?”

“I recall Lady Guttenberg had acrobatic practice when she was a young girl. Travelling from one floor to another is only a piece of cake. But she did not literally jump ten feet below, she had a rope as an aid. She called for her friend and even to Anise’s surprise, the poor girl did not make any noise as her friend suddenly appeared. Makeup removal could take as long as thirty minutes and it was plenty of time for Lady Guttenberg to change into a lighter dress to be able to perform her stunt. But it wasn’t an easy stunt for she had twisted her ankle from the impact.”

“How did you know about the rope?”

“Simple. The balustrade on Lady Guttenberg’s terrace had a little protrusion not very visible but once you look closely, you will notice it has been moved” Jeno pointed towards the floor above “The mass weight of Lady Guttenberg including the aged concrete allowed it to move a few millimetres. Also,” Jeno looked at Mary Eliza “I recall she had an injury on both of her palms”

“Those were not burn marks” Jaemin intervened “the swelling came from friction”

“Which means” Jeno continued “she obtained the injury during using the rope”

Mary Eliza shifted “That is one convincing hypothesis my lord”

“Oh, then shall I convince you too how you _became_ Lady Le Rou?”

The five observers furrowed their eyebrows, confusion painted in all of their faces.

“As I said, Lady Le Rou had already collapsed before she came back to the party. It was a simple trick once you’ve done it countless of times. It’s funny I had trouble distinguishing you two the first time I saw your faces; you were the same in every way. Your bodies, your heights, your face structures, no wonder you two had been exchanging the same roles. Once you’ve put on your costumes, it was almost impossible to distinguish you two. And you did it just like that. You dressed up as her and put on make-up to reduce your dissimilarities, you cleaned up the mess, you went out and approached the officers without trouble for your imitation of her was superb, and you went back to the party like nothing happened. The only difference was that you were limping as you’ve hurt your ankle.”

“But she had no other injuries, her hands were fine” Taeyong reasoned

“The injury was not caused by her going down, it was her coming back up. The friction is much harder because of the gravitational pull so she’s forced to put on extra pressure from pulling herself up. And the four of you never noticed a thing going on behind the rooms you were guarding.”

“But that’s a very big accusation my lord” Mary Eliza defended “I had acquired my injury from a careless mistake and nothing more. I could never hurt a fly”

“Really?” Jaemin mocked

Mary Eliza clenched her fists “How dare you question a lady” She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat “Did you at least bring my father his tea?”

“Of course” Jaemin smiled.

She then turned to the officers “Do you believe what they are accusing me?”

Before they could utter a word, Jaemin intervened.

“But” he hummed “It wasn’t your tea I delivered, I made him a new one”

Mary Eliza bit her lip. She walked towards the terrace but Jaemin blocked her way as he locked the glass door trapping the seven of them inside.

“Because” he started “you’ve been bad for putting something in your father’s tea”

“ _The courtship was postponed for the princess’ father died_ ” Jeno remarked “Lord Guttenberg is meant to die as he is the ‘supposed’ father of the princess”

“I beg your pardon?” Mary Eliza exclaimed “Officers, they are now accusing me of my father’s death without any proof!”

“Tut” Jaemin clicked his tongue “Your father’s not dead yet but he would have been if I had delivered your tea”

Jaehyun took a step forward “What is the meaning of this?”

Jaemin hummed “It turns out your father’s tea you ought to deliver contains botulin toxin”

* * *

“A what?”

“It is a potent bacterial toxin that is the cause of acute food poisoning. This is called _Botulism_ ” Jaemin explained “a potentially fatal illness caused by botulinum toxin— an extremely potent poison produced by Clostridium botulinum bacteria. It is considered the deadliest substance known, for less than one microorganism can kill a human”

“What in God’s name” Mark gasped

“The bacteria live in low oxygen environments and can contaminate food or open wounds, or can be ingested as spores.” Dr Ten voiced “The toxin affects the nervous system, blocking signals to the muscles. Without medical care, victims typically die from paralysis that stops the ability to breathe” he turned to Jaemin “I see you’ve done your research”

Mary Eliza fell on the ground “But he told me… I could finally be free” her expression blank but her eyes were wide open “that no one can bind me anymore”

“Who was he?” Taeyong questioned.

She shook her head as tears began to fall “I never met him. But he wrote me letters and all I know is that he knew everything about me and he was called Jack”

“Jack the Ripper” Haechan spoke.

Jeno took a seat beside the fireplace “Pray tell”

* * *

Mary Eliza inhaled “It was around summer when I first received the letter. I thought it was just a fan portraying his love but his letters were strange. The first letter said ‘Do you want to be free?’ only six words and bellow written in watermark was the name Jack.”

“The next one was when I was casted to the play where I was the main lead. I was so happy that day but when the next day came, my eyes grew in horror. There in the theatre stamped a pamphlet announcing the last slot for audition— the princess’ role. Bewildered, I went inside to confirm it and shock enveloped me as the playwright nodded in response. I went to the dressing room and found a piece of paper lay on the vanity. It was another note saying ‘Too bad isn’t it? Seems like you are still the second’ I was very furious and crumpled the paper then threw it away”

“I didn’t think about the note that much but when tomorrow came, I saw a bottle of wine displayed in the dressing room with another note written ‘You might need this’. It didn’t bother me as to why but it turns out he was right. I was casted as the main lead’s double, and voila! Who was the princess? The famed actress Anise Le Rou”

Mary Eliza’s face darkened as she gritted her teeth. “She had always been the first in everything and I resented her for that. It was like she was mocking me every time our eyes meet, that I’m no match for her.”

“But it wasn’t all” her breath hitched “He was also father’s favourite. I was ten when I discovered father’s scandalous past. He had bedded with a whore of a woman and that bitch had conceived their child. Anise was father’s illegitimate child, a proof of his sinful deeds. I was born the same time that wretched girl did. Ten years father had kept her in the dark! Once I knew about the truth, I started to hate my face— her very reflection. The same face who took everything away from me and slowly killed me inside”

“It was always about her. She gained more praises than I did no matter how much I tried my best, my suitors would always fall for her by the end as soon as they saw her, and my father’s affection was turned towards her. Anise here, Anise there, it was driving me crazy!” She exclaimed as she gripped her hair

“Then I received another note, ‘Do you wish to be free?’ I had my resolve. Every day I would wait for the mysterious note to reach me. He knew I made up my mind. I followed all his instructions and finally the last stage was prepared. Love’s Labour’s Lost was the perfect play to do my act”

“Anise would be killed and I shall pretend to be her. My father would also die and it will be my happy ending. But you” She turned to Jeno, her face full of anger as tears rolled down “You, my lord, stepped in and destroyed the whole play. You weren’t supposed to lead it, you were a mere pawn”

“Oh?” Jeno raised a brow

“Jack had prepared the cast. He will be the King and you, along with the two imbecile young officers will be his servants. All of you will play along the King’s orders. I shall be the princess but Anise was hindering it from happening. There should only be one princess. My servants would have been played by Countess Ernest’s daughters. They were two-faced whores” Mary Eliza wore a sinister grin “they were so sweet in front of me but as soon as Anise was there, they were excellent backstabbers. My third servant should have been your fiancée, Minnie was it?” she scoffed.

Jaemin’s ears perked.

“Oh how beautiful she was, making you fall head over heels for her. You’ve been cold-hearted towards the ladies yet she could easily sway your emotions as you look at her lovingly. I was jealous of her. Oh!” Mary Eliza gasped “Is it because she was good in bed? Is it because she shamelessly flashed her naked body in front of you every night? Or how she submissively opened her legs to you?”

Jaemin furrowed his brows at her indecent comment of his act.

“I think that’s enough, Lady Guttenberg” Jeno intervened “A lady should not have a foul mouth”

“Ah yes” She countered “because I’m a lady! That’s why you men love women like them, so fragile and soft-spoken. Because bold women are so rash and untamed!” She shook her head “This is ridiculous”

“You were blinded by your jealousy that you are willing to kill your own sister and father.”

* * *

Mary Eliza was taken into custody in Scotland Yard as soon as the road was clear. The guests were obviously in shock but by far relieved for their hearts were settled. Lord Guttenberg had retreated to his estate in Manchester and isolated himself from society for a short amount of time in order to recover his grief.

The notes Mary Eliza spoke of had been burned as she was instructed to dispose all of their connections by every possible means every time he sends to her. There were no lingering evidence left of Jack the Ripper.

Jeno and Jaemin returned to the manor along with Doyoung as they were greeted by three men who stood on the entranceway. All three of them bowed and greeted Jeno as soon as the young master approached them.

“Welcome back, young master” A brunette man spoke. He was much taller than Doyoung and his body was far more built than the rest of them.

“Jaemin” Jeno spoke as he gestured to the brunette “This is Johnny, the butler of the household”

Johnny bowed in recognition.

Jeno then motioned to the two younger men beside Johnny. Jaemin did not need any reason not to believe the two raven-haired lads are twins “These are Chenle and Jisung”

“Hello” they both chorused

Jaemin smiled “Hello”

“Young master” Johnny spoke “I have prepared everything and you and master Jaemin can now rest”

“Please” Jaemin intervened “Jaemin is fine”

Johnny nodded “Very well”

* * *

“Can we call you big brother?”

Jaemin turned around; it was the twins “Hm?”

Jaemin was wandering around the house after a good two-hour rest. He still had a faint headache and decided to rummage through the kitchen for some cold medicine. He spotted the four servants discussing something on the kitchen table when Doyoung greeted him and asked him to come over.

“I’m Chenle” the other twin spoke “and this is Jisung” he motioned to his brother who playfully waved his hand “I am the older twin but Jisung is taller than me. Maybe you can distinguish us that way”

“I see” Jaemin commented sounding impressed “that saves a lot of time”

“Then will you allow us to call you big brother?” Jisung spoke.

Jaemin hummed “I don’t see why not”

Both of them cheered in which Jaemin found adorable.

“Careful Jaemin” Doyoung grinned “they might look like that but they were the ones who blew up the entire mansion in Italy”

Jaemin turned to Johnny “I thought it was you?”

Johnny shook his head “I only suggested it. I’m not into heavy weapons”

“What do you mean?”

“You see” Johnny shifted in his seat “we have individual roles in this household. Doyoung is into intelligence and tactical logic, Chenle and Jisung handle all kinds of weaponries, and I do long range shooting and close combat”

Jaemin was impressed “You all amaze me”

Doyoung scoffed “Tell that to our employer”

“How did he find all of you, anyway?”

“In my situation, I’m the grandson of his father’s butler and I’m here because I want to annoy the bloody hell out of him” Doyoung replied but as soon as he saw Jaemin’s puzzled face, he chuckled “Just kidding. We are indebted to him so I am just returning the favour for my late grandfather”

“Yet he’s bloody smart” Johnny commented “you should have seen his room, it’s like an untidy library” in which Doyoung elbowed him saying ‘untidy was unnecessary’

“What about you?” Jaemin asked Johnny.

“I went here to employ myself. My father had a friend who is hired to be a gardener here once in a while and told my father the master of this house lives alone and is thinking of hiring” Johnny said “I never thought he’d be younger than me as I pictured out an old man but as soon as we met, well you know, the usual observation and all, I was awestricken. I worked for the U.S. army in a while before going back to England and he told me my military experience would be very useful for the job. At first I didn’t have the slightest idea what he was talking about and thought I might be safeguarding the house but it turned out to be useful indeed”

“And you two?” he turned to the twins

“Well” Doyoung intervened “the two of them were originally from Russia. They are trained spies since they were young”

“We were orphans” Jisung spoke “Chenle and I have been planning to escape from that hell of a training ground since we could remember. We finally found a chance when they shipped us off England to do our mission but the two of us successfully separated from the group”

Doyoung sighed “Young master found them interesting and decided to shelter them, helping them strip off their real identities— proclaiming them as dead. From then on, we had done most of master’s orders without fail”

“What about you, Jaemin?” Johnny questioned.

Jaemin gulped contemplating if he should tell them the truth or not but before he could say anything, a voice emerged

“He tried to kill me”

All of them turned around.

“Jaemin, you did what?” Doyoung exclaimed.

Jaemin sighed “Look, I was tricked into it. People hire me to kill someone for they didn’t want to dirty their hands. I made a small slip and here I am”

Johnny looked amused “So there are still people who want to kill young master”

“You should have just blown the mansion” Chenle said to Jaemin while Jisung nodded.

Jeno turned to the twins “Do you wish to pay the damage? This is the Queen’s property, you know”

Both Chenle and Jisung sighed in defeat.

* * *

_He clicked his pen as he continuously scribbled on the papers nonstop. His sinister smile never faded, he found them very exciting._

_He waltzed around the room as he graced his fingers along the map of England. A map full of marks and photographs, it was his passion._

_Grabbing the envelope, he pulled out various photographs of two men he found to be amusing— his new company. He paced around the map as if contemplating before sticking a photograph in the location on the Buckingham Palace._

_“Marquis Jeno Wolfgang of house Wellesley, how will you entertain me?” he smirked._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO! I just saw the news that NCT Dream will be a fixed unit???? And they're gonna have a comeback soon???


	7. Special Case: Jejune

* * *

Jaemin was taking out the trash along with Doyoung when they noticed a carriage had pulled over in front of the manor. Before he could ask anything, Doyoung had already spoken.

“Not again” He frowned.

Curious about his companion’s grim expression, Jaemin turned his eyes back to the visitor. A lady had emerged from the carriage. She was a short lady as Jaemin defined her. Her brunette hair lay freely along her waist and she wore a golden laced Victorian dress matched with a small ivory hat. A man whom Jaemin assumed to be the coachman carried her luggage towards the doorway as she rang the doorbell.

“Who is she?” Asked Jaemin

“Lady Irene from the house Oxford” Doyoung replied with a sigh “Count Oxford’s only daughter”

Jaemin nodded “Why is she here? Will she be staying?”

“What else” Doyoung scoffed “to pester young master”

Jaemin turned to his companion “Pester?”

“She fancies him” Doyoung motioned Jaemin to walk back to the house “you’d be surprised how many ladies fall head over heels for him”

Jaemin took a final glance at the Lady who Johnny had just greeted “I already feel sorry for her”

“You’ll regret what you said once you meet her” Doyoung patted his shoulder as they entered the back door “A friendly advice, control your fists as soon as she starts talking”

Jaemin stopped his tracks, puzzled by Doyoung’s words.

* * *

“Good day, Lady Oxford” Johnny greeted awkwardly “we weren’t expecting you—“

“Is Lord Wellesley home?” She interrupts before Johnny could finish his sentence.

“He is” Johnny replied as he motioned for her to enter and carried her luggage.

Once they had entered the living room, Johnny excused himself “I shall inform young master you have arrived”

“Let me” she suggested “I haven’t seen him in a long time”

“But milady—“

“I’m his childhood friend, he should be glad” but before she could make her way towards the stairs, Jaemin had walked in carrying a tray of tea.

“My lady” he spoke “I have delivered a tea for you. You must be tired from your travel”

She raised her brow, seemingly uninterested. “Johnny” she called, “on the second thought, you call Lord Wellesley. I shall have my tea as this man suggested”

Johnny bowed and gave Jaemin a quick apologetic look before striding the stairs. Jaemin was again puzzled.

“Are you going to serve me tea while standing?”

Jaemin regains himself quickly “Forgive me, milady. Please take a seat”

“Are you new here?” she questioned as soon as she sat in the chaise lounge “I do not recall meeting you before”

“Ah, yes” Jaemin replied whilst pouring tea.

“I’m Irene. And you are?” she sipped her tea.

“Jaemin, milady”

“It’s bitter” her brows furrowed then handed Jaemin the cup. Before he could take a hold of it, she had already let it go causing the cup to break and spill the tea all over the carpet. “Oh my” she gasps in an animated tone “my hand must have slipped”

Jaemin picked up the broken pieces when he hears footsteps descending. “What happened?” A voice echoes behind.

“My Lord” Irene beamed as she stood up and performed a curtsy.

Jeno nods in acknowledgement “What was that shattering noise I heard?”

“Ah” she sighed in regret “your new servant slipped his hand before serving me tea”

Jaemin’s head immediately shot up but he was met with her glaring stare, the sudden movement caused his fingers to graze upon a sharp piece. He hissed in pain.

“Goodness” she gasped “Isn’t that the China porcelain you had brought back from Asia? I recall they were as expensive as the Queen’s pearl necklaces”

“That is true” Jeno remarked, his eyes travelling towards the broken cup Jaemin was carefully retrieving. “Shall we go to the garden to chat? I shall see to it the tea will be delivered by Doyoung”

Irene did not bother to hide her sly smile “As you wish, my lord”

* * *

“Careful!” Jaemin exclaimed as Johnny tended to his wound. It wasn’t a deep cut but it wasn’t shallow either. Still, it hurt.

“You’re lucky it’s only a cut” Johnny was now patching the wound after the bleeding had stopped.

“You have keen eyes for observing” Jaemin commented “I didn’t even notice I had cut myself that badly before you told me”

Johnny shook his head “I didn’t notice it. Young master did. He told me to tend your wound before we departed ways in the foyer”

Jaemin was not surprised anymore. It was Jeno after all. But something inside him felt happy. He immediately shrugged the thought when Jeno’s sadistic face appeared in his memory.

“But you know what?” Johnny continued “congratulations on passing the first stage”

“Passing what stage?” Jaemin questioned.

“You managed not to punch the light out of her” Johnny chuckled.

Jaemin looked at his wound “Was she always like that?”

“You’d be amused how young master was able to cope up it with. The first time I encountered her she made me remove my coat because there was a mud puddle and she does not want to dirty her shoes.” He sighed.

Jaemin’s eyes widened.

“Then she got Doyoung to recook her food because most of the time, she’s allergic to this and that. That was the first time I ever saw Doyoung so furious to the point that he vented his anger towards cleaning his room.” Johnny paused “Remember, Doyoung never cleans his room. He has trouble remembering where his things are if they are tidy. Everything needs to be in his hand’s grasp”

Jaemin remained speechless.

“Then she’d always call for the twins to do various stuffs for her for her own entertainment. One time she had summoned them to clean her bedroom but at that exact time she had just gotten out of bath. The poor kids were accused of voyeurism. Chenle almost punched her but fortunately we had stopped him after we heard her scream. She hated their guts and they too returned the favour”

“What an awful lady” Jaemin shakes his head remembering the sly smile painted on the lady’s face.

Johnny nodded in agreement “She’s only tame when young master’s around. Like a puppy who wants to be petted”

Jaemin cringed as he pictured the image and Johnny threw him an ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“How long will she stay here?”

Johnny sighed “Sadly, as long as she wants. Even though she’s young master’s childhood friend as what she always proclaims, young master still needs to be careful dealing with her for she’s an Earl’s daughter.”

“Doyoung was right” Jaemin exhaled “I take back what a said about pitying her”

Johnny patted his shoulder out of pure pity “Brace yourself, your hell with her is just beginning”

* * *

For two days Jaemin had begrudgingly done what she had demanded. The tasks weren’t very heavy but it was tiring and biased. She was making him her personal servant which he had not signed up for. Jaemin this, Jaemin that, her voice was still ringing in his ears. Sometimes she would call for him in the middle of the night to iron her clothes, sometimes she would order him to buy various things and by the time he returns, she would change her mind saying she doesn’t need them.

The other four felt sorry for him.

Jaemin pondered when a realization hit him. He’s not going to lose his pride from a lady. He pitied himself, had he forgotten who he was? Had he forgotten his purpose? Jaemin felt ridiculous. He needs to turn the tables around.

* * *

By the third day they were out in the garden.

“Oops” Irene gasped when she intentionally threw her hat allowing the wind to sway it towards a tree “would you mind getting that?”

Jaemin smiled, challenging her devious facade “Of course”.

“Jaemin, that’s too high” Doyoung stopped him.

Jaemin shook his head and says nonchalantly “It’s alright. I’ll be fine”

“Big brother, please be careful”, Jisung spoke. Chenle stepped forward “We can do it for you”

He gave them a faint smile before walking towards the tree. Jaemin looked up. The first branch he could reach himself was around ten feet high. He took a few steps back before lunging. As soon as he figured out the estimated distance, he takes off. His foot landed on the trunk and he used the same foot to project himself using a certain amount of force to be able to reach the first branch. His body swung but he pulled himself up and locked both of his legs towards the branch.

Irene gasped in shock while the four servants held their breath.

Jaemin stood up to balance himself. He missed this feeling— this thrill. He hasn’t done this for a very long time and the excitement he felt made his heart pound wildly.

He loved this, and he must not forget.

He walked further from the trunk as soon as he had regained his balance and hopped to reach the next branch. He was already less than twenty feet above ground. Jaemin looked around; he had the full view of the manor’s garden and found it stunning from where he’s standing.

The hat was only ten more feet away. Jaemin braced himself as he reached towards the last branch. Finally, the hat was only an arm’s reach. Jaemin retrieved the hat successfully as he manoeuvres around the tree with practised ease.

“Goodness!” Irene exclaimed.

Now this is where the fun starts. Again, Jaemin balances himself away from the branch like an acrobat balancing on a wire. As soon as he reached the end, he turned about face and closed his eyes.

This is it. He grinned excitedly.

Jaemin inhaled deeply before he lets his body fall freely face down.

Doyoung gripped his hair while Johnny held his breath. Jisung and Chenle held each other’s hands tightly. They were only waiting for the impact.

Jaemin opened his eyes and smirked. Estimating the distance, he finally performed a summersault landing successfully on both feet.

“Milady” he handed Irene her hat before striding back to the mansion. His victorious grin did not fade.

* * *

After dinner, Jaemin has served them their desserts but as soon as he had put the platter in front of her, Irene began to question him. “What is this?”

Jaemin shrugs and explains “Fruits are healthier for desserts than processed flour.” Before she could complain anymore Jaemin continues “Don’t worry, it’s yogurt and not cream. Yogurts are fermented, semi fluid milk product. Creams contain more fat.”

Irene was about to open her mouth but Jaemin still did not let her voice out “You are not allergic to milk. Doyoung serves you midnight tea with milk mixed in them to help you relax and you’ve never had any allergic reaction. Trust me, yogurt is good for you. It contains good bacteria such as Lactobacilus bulgaricus and Streptococcus thermophiles, and sometimes Lactobacilus acidophilus.” He expounds.

For the rest of the night, they never heard her utter a demand.

* * *

The fourth day came and Jaemin went to the music room to have private time for himself. Irene’s attitude was ceasing and it’s only a short amount of time before she leaves the manor. Thinking about her departing was Jaemin’s greatest joy for now. Knowing she hates his guts the most now puts a smile on his face.

“What are you smiling for?”

Jaemin turns to the source of voice only to see Jeno leaning on the doorway. It was then he realizes they had never interacted for the whole time Irene was in the estate. Whenever he sees him there is always her clinging onto him like a love-struck teenager. Irene also kept him busy over her demands and complains like a queen.

“I’m imagining your lover to finally leave” there was no use hiding the fact, Jaemin thought.

Jeno’s face darkens upon Jaemin’s comment. “She is not my lover” his frown suddenly turns into smirk “but yoru honesty does amuse me”

“Is that so?” There was sarcasm in Jaemin’s tone “I had assumed for how much she clings to you like she was glued”

“I need to be careful dealing with her” Jeno countered “for she is still the daughter of one of the most prominent families here in England”

“It’s always about power, isn’t it?” Jaemin scoffs as he walks towards Jeno, his eyes never leaving the older “Then why don’t I do it for you?”

Jeno raised his eyebrow, wearing a challenging smile “Oh?”

Jaemin leans closer, faces only a few inches apart “It’s a secret but promise you’ll play along. I will keep you amused”

Jeno smirks “As long as you never fail to entertain me”

* * *

“So” Jaemin starts “the lady always brings young master’s morning tea?”

Doyoung nods “She doesn’t even know how to make one. She’s as good as a girl playing house trying to be a good wife. It’s her front but you don’t know what happens backstage”

“I heard you have a plan to drive her out?” Johnny approaches them while Jisung and Chenle follow suit.

Jaemin nodded excitedly “But I need your cooperation, I can’t do this alone”

“No problem” Doyoung beams “as long as we can drive her out, I’ll do anything”

“Great”

* * *

Jeno was in the middle of unbuttoning his clothes when he hears a knock on the door “Who is it?” he calls.

“It’s Jaemin”

Jeno opens the door surprised to see the younger male holding a tray with tea and cookies.

“Care for a midnight snack?”

Jeno furrows his eyebrows “How unusual”

“Can’t I serve my master?”

Jeno opens the door wider for Jaemin to enter and the latter immediately places the tray on the table. He looks around, having been unable to enter this room for a long time now.

“What are you here for?” Jeno asks as he sits on the bed.

Jaemin pours him his tea and hands him the cup. “I missed you?” he says mischievously.

Jeno gives Jaemin a blank stare before sipping the hot liquid. Jaemin is not telling him anything and Jaemin knows Jeno is not having it.

“I’m back as being your servant now” beams the younger.

“Haven’t you been?”

Jaemin sits on the chair in front of Jeno “We all know your childhood friend has been my Queen Victoria for these past few days. I’m just celebrating for coming back to my daily duties”

Jeno looked amused “Oh really? But she’s still here, isn’t she?”

“Not for long” Jaemin leans back with confidence. “Tomorrow morning. Breakfast”

“At breakfast then” Jeno notes “and if you lose?”

“You can do whatever you want to me but” Jaemin straightens his back “you must play along no matter what”

“Only if it amuses… me” Jeno yawns, he felt sleepy all of a sudden and his eyes were starting to blur.

“Sleep, Jeno.” Jaemin helps him get settled “you must have been tired these past few days”. As soon as Jaemin confirms Jeno was fast asleep, he sighs. “I know you won’t be pleased with what I’m about to do but this is the fastest way I can only think of” He says before leaving Jeno’s room along with the tray.

* * *

Irene wakes up at the usual hour. She had been very diligent in waking up early, making it her duty to serve Lord Jeno’s morning tea. It made her smile knowing she’ll always be the first person he sees every time he wakes up and she was beyond delighted at the very thought.

As usual, the tray was on the kitchen counter as soon as she arrives. Carefully, she went upstairs along with her unfading smile. Irene knocked on his room gently. Hearing no one answer, she helped herself inside.

Her smile turned to horror as the image lay in front of her. Her trembling hands lets go of the tray out of shock, breaking the fragile pieces of porcelains. “Oh my God!” she gasps.

Jeno immediately sits up, awakened by the loud noise. He turns towards the source of voice only to see the look of horror in Irene’s face.

“Mm” a muffled voice moans. Jeno’ eyes follows the sound, the bed creaking only to see the unexpected. “Jeno” Jaemin rubs his eyes as he groggily sits up “what’s that noise?”

Jeno tries to process his surroundings. His shirt has been removed and Jaemin lays beside him, naked with only the blanket wrapped around his chest and wearing the familiar golden wig he had worn before.

Jaemin slowly wraps his arms around Jeno’ bare torso and leans on the older man’s chest. “Let’s sleep some more” his voice was hoarse.

“My lord, what happened?!” Johnny, Doyoung, Jisung and Chenle rushes upstairs upon hearing Irene’s scream. They halted behind the still shocked lady and were as surprised to see the very amatorial view.

“L-lady Minnie” Doyoung clears his throat.

Jaemin looks up, his eyes animatedly widening. He covers himself up “Jeno, what are they doing in your doorway? This is very embarrassing”

“I” Irene breaks her silence “I need to excuse myself”. She hurries downstairs, bumping with the other servants in the process.

After double-checking, Doyoung turns back to the two males on the bed with a triumphant smile, giving Jaemin a thumbs up “Great job, Jaemin”.

“So big brother” Chenle starts

“Became big sister” Jisung continues.

“Check on her” Jeno orders and the servants immediately dismisses themselves without wasting any time. He then turned to the man beside him “I will have a word with you later”

Jaemin purses his lips “Alright”

* * *

Irene paces around the living room along with the four servants. She was still trembling from shock but no one dared to calm her down, afraid they might wake the dragon.

“They were on the bed!” she suddenly exclaimes, making them flinch “they were together last night” her eyes widens. “How dare she call my lord with his name? He never lets anyone call him by his name! I never even had the chance to, yet” she inhales deeply “he never even batted an eye at the informality”

Irene stopps her tracks and advances towards Johnny, grabbing his collar in the process “Who is she?!”. She was beyond furious “What is her name? I shall see to it she can never come back here again, even if she were dead!” Irene fumes “What is her name?”

“Minnie” Jeno descends downstairs along with Jaemin who stood confidently next to him, dressed in a female’s garment. “Forgive us for the rash public display of affection. We wish for you to forget about it”

“Oh, my lord” Irene cries in desperation “what is she in your life that you even allowed temptation to conquer you? Is she threatening you?” Her voice trembles “if so, I shall inform my father and you shall never see her again.” She winces at the sight of Jeno’s hand holding Jaemin’s waist firmly.

Jeno pulls Jaemin to his side “That won’t do, my lady. It would only break my heart if you do that for she and I are already betrothed”

Irene falls on the floor “W-what?”

“Please have a seat” Jeno says calmly.

Irene shakes her head as Doyoung helps her up, her tears starting to fall “I demand an explanation”

“Then take a seat” Jeno’s tone begins to demand.

She inhales deeply as she begrudgingly sat. Jeno and Jaemin did the same opposite to her.

“You are free to ask any questions. I will answer it by all means” Jeno starts.

Irene clears her throat, wiping away any remaining tears “Who is she?”

“Lady Minnie of the House Alphonsius”

“I’ve never heard of such household.” She mocks but Jaemin didn’t even bat an eye.

“I thought so. That is because they are mainly from Asia— which does not by far interest the British Nation. But all else aside, they are of noble blood”

Irene scoffs “She might have been just an aristocrat for all you know. Worse, she could be pretending to”

“On what account?” Jeno counters.

She is taken aback “Is she even allowed here?”

“With all due respect” Jaemin speaks, intentionally grazing his hand on Jeno’s knee in Irene’s displeasure “I bear the Alphonsius name with great pride”

Irene’s attention was full onto Jaemin now “You dare to seduce Lord Wellesley and bring shame to this household! What can your family do if I make my father intervene with this unheard relationship?”

Jaemin raises his brow “What my family can do is graciously correct your way of carrying yourself. A lady is raised with grace and elegance and you fail to grow up with those values”

She grits her teeth “You bedded with Lord Wellesley out of wedlock”

“What we do is none of your concern” Jaemin counters “It is I whom he asked to marry, not you”

Irene could only gasp “Such an impudent girl! Do you really want him to marry you that bad you’d spread your legs anytime?”

Jaemin smirks, unaffected by any insults coming from her mouth “Let me clarify some truth to you. In my home country, if a man crawls secretly into a woman’s bed at night, it is as good as a marriage proposal.” He leans closer to Jeno only to irritate futher the unwanted guest “he greatly values Asian tradition. Isn’t he just wonderful?”

Irene clenches her fist. She was getting more furious every time Jaemin’s mouth opens and Jaemin continues to mock her. He was actually more fun than he initally thought.

Johnny, Doyoung, Jisung, and Chenle stood quietly as they try to hide their expressions of happiness and amusement. For Jaemin, it wasn’t only for driving Irene out but also a payback for how Jeno manipulated him at the Prime Minister’s tragic party.

“Where have you even met?”

Jaemin chuckles. “At the Prime Minister’s commemoration” He lies through his teeth like a natural liar “He looked so handsome the first time I laid my eyes on him”

Irene turns to Jeno “My lord, how could you even ask this kind of woman for marriage?”

“Oh, you don’t know how ‘this woman’s’ charm works” Jaemin cuts off “He’s as much love-struck as I was at first sight”

Irene’s mouth opens in disbelief. She was beyond speechless— beyond humiliated.

“You should have seen how romantic he was when he proposed” Jaemin mockingly waves his left hand in front of her. Irene’s eyes fixate at the sight of the diamond encrusted engagement ring.

Jeno leans back in silence, smirking as Jaemin’s mischief begins to amuse him.

Irene’s eyes turns towards him “My lord, would you really marry such a vulgar woman?”

Jeno nods as he plays along “Minnie is no doubt very charming in her own way”

Jaemin circles his arms around Jeno’ neck “Hey now, why are you being so sweet all of a sudden”

“Because I adore you that much” Jeno responds effortlessly.

Irene clears her throat, her eyes already watery. She whispers in a soft voice “Then last night—“

Jaemin turns to her without letting Jeno go “Last night was just one of our clandestine nights. Sometimes it was him who would secretly visit my chambers, sometimes it is I who climbs onto his bed when he’s asleep”

Tears fall in Irene’s cheeks as she looks into Jeno who never showed the slightest bit of interest in her “But why?”

“It keeps our engagement exciting, don’t you think?” Jaemin mocks.

“Lady Oxford” Jeno speaks “I am to marry her soon and I hope you wish us happiness. After all, you are my loyal friend”

“You never even called me by my name” Irene exhales deeply as she dejectedly stands up “I wish to go home. I think I’ve had enough”

* * *

“You’re not Japanese, though?” Johnny says as he prepares their breakfast.

“I am not ” Jaemin replies “why?”

“Why did you tell her about that Japanese marriage tradition?” The tall man asks, pertaining to the one Jaemin had told Lady Irene.

“Oh that,” Jaemin shrugs “I figured she wouldn’t tell the difference”

“You don’t like her” Johnny comments.

“I loathe her”

“Obviously. And you didn’t bother to hide it” Doyoung intervenes “the way you handled yourself around young master was very entertaining”

“I am honoured” Jaemin smiles genuinely.

“Why are you so good at acting as a lady, anyway?” Doyoung asks.

Jaemin hums “That’s what you get from having a lady—“

“Big brother” Jisung interrupts as soon as he enters the kitchen “young master has summoned you”

* * *

Jeno had just finished bathing when Jaemin enters his room. “No one answered so I helped myself in” the younger one spoke, “You wished to see me?”

Jeno wraps his bathrobe tightly after he put the wet towel into the laundry basket “Are you aware of what you did?”

Jaemin nods, head hung low “Yes”

Jeno walked towards Jaemin, trapping him in one arm while he pulled his chin up “And are you aware that drugging your master is uncalled for and deserves a punishment?”

“Yes” Jaemin looks straight into Jeno’s eyes “I’m all yours”

Jeno chuckles in defeat, letting Jaemin go “You are unpredictable”

“It is my job to please you”

“Oh?” Jeno challenges.

“What is a servant without a master?” Jaemin questions in a playful tone.

Jeno looks amused “Aren’t we becoming sly?”

“Then how does master wish to punish this servant?”

Jeno inches closer “I have not specified what it is yet but I wish to torment you that you beg for mercy”

“I’ve never begged” Jaemin says firmly.

“The more reason I want you to”

“I wonder which is more cunning between the two of us” Jaemin’s eyes travels from Jeno’ eyes to his nose then his lips. Jaemin never admitted it but he always had fascination with Jeno’ lips. He was too screwed up in the head to even realize it himself.

Jeno was trapping Jaemin with both arms now. “And why would that bother you?”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything and instead lets his eyes linger more on Jeno’s lips.

Jeno eyes Jaemin from head to toe, holding the younger firmly as he ever so slightly grazed his lips on Jaemin’s unblemished neck.

Jaemin could feel Jeno’s hot breath against his neck. It made him shiver as the sensation grows.

“You should find it out by yourself” Jeno whispers before pushing Jaemin out of the door.

Jaemin blinks in confusion.

“Till next time” Jeno smirks and before closing the door, he says “learn to beg”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?


	8. Je Ne Sais Quoi Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another update because why not?

* * *

“You know what?” Doyoung sighed “You are getting really annoying”

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows “What did I ever do to you?”

“You and young master” Johnny approached them.

“The two of you have this ‘thing’ going on that I cannot put my finger on” Doyoung continues.

Jaemin gave Johnny a sideway glance, feigning ignorance “What the bloody hell is he talking about?”

Johnny sighed “You two are like…” he contemplated, thinking of a better wording “just a perfect match”

Jaemin opens his mouth in disbelief “What the shite?”

“Not” Johnny followed up “like that. What we meant is that you have similar qualities and that you understand each other deeply than anyone”

Jaemin threw them the most questionable look he ever made. “I don’t like where we’re going at”

“Big brother!” Jisung and Chenle chorused as they rushed inside “Come join us!”

“Is it about time?” Johnny straightens his back, giving Jaemin a reassuring smile. Twins nodded excitedly.

Jaemin turns to Doyoung “About what time?”

“Come”

* * *

Jeno aligns his eye at the front sight and the rear sight of his Holland & Holland Royal shotgun. It was his prized possession. The detailed engravings on the silver plate at the grip are matched perfectly with the sapphire gems that positioned around it. The way his hand held on to it felt perfect— like it was made just for him. It was Duke Wellington’s former favourite shotgun.

He pulled the magazine as he softly grazed his finger on the trigger, positioning his shoulder firmly at the heel and locking the target. Shooting was his favourite pastime. In an instant, the bullet went through the red mark fifty feet from his shooting point. Bulls-eye.

“Splendid young master” Doyoung clapped as he walks towards him along with the four servants. “As expected, graceful as always”

Jeno stands up to meet the five of them. He grabbed one of the spare shotguns and hands it to Doyoung “Train while your muscles are still firm”

Jaemin turns to Johnny “I thought Doyoung’s the bookish type?”

Johnny chuckles “That’s right”

“Then why—“

“You can learn everything from books without being practical” Doyoung intervened as he positions himself, pointing towards another target “Know the basics of shotguns. Find the right angle for your body, shoulders, and eyes. Use the required force for each of them. And” Doyoung pulls the trigger and another bulls-eye “Viola”

“Told you” Johnny commented.

“Your turn” Doyoung gave Johnny the shotgun. As expected, Johnny hit the target instantly. Jisung and Chenle also had their turns in the same fashion.

“Here you go” it was now Jaemin’s turn.

Jaemin walks towards the shooting point and positions himself. _Piece of cake_. But before he could pull the magazine, a cloth had covered his eyes “What—“

“Handicap” Jeno beams “This is how trainings will be like starting from now on”

“Young master isn’t that a bit—“ before Johnny could say anything, they heard a gunshot.

“Bulls-eye” Jaemin dusts himself, removing the blindfold in confidence.

The other four became puzzled “How—“

“Trained photographic memory” Jeno explains, holding his forefinger up “He saw the target before I covered his eyes therefore he was able to calculate the right angles and position”

“You saved my breath” Jaemin’s tone was sarcastic.

Jeno turns to him “I wonder why it was so useless when you got lost in the maze?”

Jaemin throws the blonde a menacing glare.

“Now they’re doing it” Doyoung whispers to Johnny.

* * *

Scotland Yard hadn’t been considered very busy four months ago. In fact, they weren’t very busy at all. Crimes called for theft, drug dealing, smuggling, illegal export and import from other countries, death by accidents, and many more. But murders were very scarce, not everyone in London dares to go on a killing spree except for one— their newly found friend, Jack the Ripper.

Within four months, Jack the Ripper has managed to kill five women indirectly. Meaning, he had not stained his hands by their bloods. Nonetheless, he was the mastermind.

Lee Taeyong grunted in annoyance. Every moment they fail to catch this guy, there will be more murders to come. He is sure of it.

“Here” Huang Renjun hands him a file with the Scotland Yard seal “I found this at the archive. I think this might interest you”

Taeyong opens the envelope and turns to Renjun “What are these?”.

“Check them out” The junior officer shrugs.

Taeyong laid the contents of the file on his mahogany desk. There were black and white prints of photographs, documents, and few small bags of evidence. He looked at the photographs closely showing dead women lying on the streets on London nights. “These are from the first victims”

Next photograph showed Lady Lowell’s hanged body at her chambers. The last photo was of the actress Anise Le Rou’s dead body on her bed surrounded by a pool of blood.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows in disgust and regret. He was in charge of the last two cases.

“Read the documents” Renjun follows, sensing his superior’s uneasiness.

Taeyong lets his eyes scan through the pages of texts and references. He had been through this the first time he knew about Jack the Ripper. Nothing caught his eyes as he continuously flipped the pages, it was all the same until he saw the last page. His eyes widens. It was a copy of a book record.

Huang Renjun smiled as soon as he saw Taeyong’s reaction “I connected all the dots along with the last two cases, it led me there”

Taeyong glanced at Renjun “How did you obtain this?”

The junior shrugs “I asked Mark to do the legwork for me. I’m no good outside the archives”

Taeyong stood up “Call Chief Jung and the others to the conference room”

Renjun straightens his back and salutes “Aye, sir”.

* * *

“Whitehall construction postponed, dead bodies found” Jaemin reads the headline on Jeno’s newspaper.

“Decapitated, I say” Jeno comments “there are missing body parts”

“All women?”

Jeno doesn’t say anything but nod.

Jaemin straightens himself “That means— a mass murder?”

Jeno shook his head “Not quite, there are rotten bodies under the pile. The upper parts are fresh ones”

“He’s at it again” Jaemin pauses “Jack the Ripper”

Jeno looks at his employee “What makes you say that?”

Jaemin responds in confusion “Pardon?”

“What makes you think it’s Jack the Ripper?”

Jaemin contemplates, he was now getting Jeno’ point “By assumption”

“By assumption” Jeno repeats “Assumption leads everyone in wrong places. Just because the deed has been done the same manner, people assume the obvious.” Jeno lowers the newspaper “To produce tea is to brew. You brew me the same tea and it tastes always the same. But if I brew the tea myself using the same tea, would it taste the same?”

Jaemin shakes his head. Jeno has a point.

“Not all recurring murders point to the same murderer”

* * *

It was almost lunchtime when the six of them had finished ‘training’. The servants had to prepare the menu and immediately retreated to the kitchen.

“What will be our appetizer?” Johnny questions as he fiddled his chin.

Doyoung browses the cookbook “Carrot soup?”

Johnny hums “We had that yesterday morning”

“May I make a suggestion?” Jaemin raises his point finger. “Have you tried Oriental soup?”

Doyoung and Johnny both shake their heads.

“Figures, it originated from Asia anyway” Jaemin says nonchalantly. “I’ll teach you”

“Then” Chenle spoke “what about the main dish?”

“Broccoli Bacon Pilaf” Jisung suggests “Perfect for red wine”

Doyoung snaps his fingers “Broccoli Bacon Pilaf”

“And the des—“Before Johnny could finish, Chenle cuts off.

“Blueberry cheesecake” the green-eyed twin beams, his eyes pleading.

Johnny chuckles endearingly, having a soft spot for the twins “Blueberry cheesecake it is”

* * *

“Are you certain?” Jaehyun observes the copy of the book record closely.

“Bloody hell I am” Taeyong says impatiently “The coincidence is no doubt”

Jaehyun places the documents down and looks at Taeyong straight in the eyes “Then we need that person’s presence here”

“Who?”

“The one in charge of the Whitehall case, Chief Superintendent Niamh Hemmingway”

* * *

Chief Superintendent Niamh Hemmingway, a figure of tactical wisdom. Hemmingway served more than a decade in The Scotland Yard but never in an officer’s life decided to cross paths with the said person. No one outside Division X had ever met the individual— even Jaehyun and the rest of Division IX. At age thirty-two, Hemmingway had successfully solved most murder cases presented to the Yard which earned the title knighthood.

Very few people earn a knighthood, especially in the Scotland Yard.

If the rumour Taeyong had heard was true, then as they said, Niamh Hemmingway is the only person who had earned a knighthood in the Yard.

* * *

“Sirs” a tall man spoke as he opened the door for Jaehyun and Taeyong. “Chief Superintendent Hemmingway will see you now”

Mark and Haechan were advised to remain at the lobby while the stranger led their two seniors inside the office where a silver name plate on the wall shone against the ivory paint. With detailed engraving, the letters were written as ‘NIAMH HEMMINGWAY, Division X- Chief Superintendent Officer’.

Mark stared at the title in awe. Just in front of them, the famed chief who bore a knighthood is only a few feet away from them with only the door as the divider. He gulped. It’s an honour to meet the sole person who led Division X from rock to gold— who implemented the highest security service for the royal family, and a first-tier intelligence officer.

He felt cold sweat.

* * *

“Up”

“I’m trying my best” Jaemin groans in frustration.

Jeno clicks his tongue “Do not close your eyes”

Jaemin huffed in annoyance.

“Do not move”

“I’m barely moving” Jaemin defends “I’ve been in this situation for a few hours already”

Jeno leans his back as he put the paintbrush on the table and crosses his arms “Are you complaining? I thought you said I can punish you all I want?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes “I’m not. You said you’ll only paint my face, does it really take you so much time?”

Jeno raises a brow “Actually, I’m done painting you about an hour ago or so”

The younger one’s eyes widens in disbelief “Bloody he— you tricked me!”

“I didn’t” Jeno shrugs, unaffected by the younger’s outburst “I said I’d paint your face and I did”

Jaemin glares, his nostrils fuming “Well, you could have told me”

“I’m your master and I’ll do whatever I want with you. Or do you not wish to keep your word?”

Jaemin stands up, having enough of Jeno “How long will this punishment game end?”

“As long as I want” Jeno replies without a hint of remorse “you reap what you sow”

Jaemin walks towards Jeno, his placed at his hips “But I won the bet. Irene was out at breakfast time”

“That’s why I’ve already lessened your punishment” Jeno smirks “you would have been stark naked right now if I didn’t”

Jaemin’s eyebrows furrows “You wish to paint me nude?”

Jeno lets out a low chortle and shakes his head “No. I wish to humiliate you.” He then looked at Jaemin “But I didn’t know you’re that willing”

Jaemin remains quiet as he feels his face burning.

Jeno stands up and slowly inches their faces together. Jaemin could smell Jeno strongly from their intimate distance; he couldn’t explain it but it was intoxicating.

“Are you?” the tall blonde whispers in a low voice.

“I” Jaemin bit his lip as he distances himself away from Jeno “I think I have to go.” He hurries towards the door but Jeno had already trapped him in between. Still, Jaemin refused to look back.

Jeno’ eyes lingered into Jaemin’s neck. He breathed hot air against Jaemin’s skin “You didn’t answer my question”

Jaemin shivers from the contact. “That— that’s ridiculous” he scoffs awkwardly.

“I don’t think you do think that”

Jaemin could feel Jeno’ smirk behind him. Jeno grazed his finger on Jaemin’s nape, he continues “The way you shiver in this slight touch and the way your fair complexion flushes into the colour of pink” Jeno blew hot air on Jaemin’s neck in which the younger gasped in surprise.

“Young master, enough with the jokes” Jaemin breathes out nervously “this isn’t funny. I deeply apologize and I won’t complain anymore with your punishments”

Jeno held Jaemin’s nape firmly, making the younger one turn around. He closely pressed his body against him in the process as he looked directly into Jaemin’s eyes, closing the distance between them “If I tell you I’m punishing you right now, will you oblige to whatever I tell you?”

Jaemin did not bat an eye and responds “Yes”

“So if I tell you to strip, will you do it?”

“Yes”

Jeno smiles innocently before letting Jaemin go “Then continue to amuse me in the future. Retire for the night, Jaemin.”

* * *

Mark and Haechan straightens their backs as the door opens, revealing their two seniors.

“Mark, Haechan” Jaehyun spoke “this is Chief Superintendent Hemmingway”

Mark did not even bother to look and immediately salutes “It’s an honour to meet you sir—“

“Ma’am” a female voice interrupts.

Mark looked astonishingly at the woman in front of him. He wanted to slap himself at his stupidity. Niamh Hemmingway is a woman.

“I get that a lot” Hemmingway spoke as she glanced to Jaehyun beside her “and I do not wish to repeat it again”

“Forgive our lack of knowledge, ma’am” Haechan bowed.

“So I heard you hooligans are up for a case and it involves my jurisdiction?” Hemmingway crosses her arms.

“That is correct, ma’am” Mark replied.

He still could not believe it. The sole person who earned a knighthood in Scotland Yard is a woman. The very woman who stands in front of them.

Niamh Hemmingway can be considered tall for a woman. Her svelte figure can be noticed on how the way her black suit is wrapped securely around her. She wore a white dress shirt inside with the black tie around her neck and black cotton slacks to match her black leather flat shoes. Her long blonde hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and she wore little less makeup which complemented her already fair skin.

Mark noticed she had deep blue eyes and a very attractive face. Although she might look like a pretty downtown girl, he knew it’s a dangerous risk to cross paths with her

“Why don’t we proceed to the conference room?” Jaehyun suggests.

* * *

“All victims have particular common ground” Huang Renjun starts as soon as all the officers involved in the case had seated themselves.

“Don’t you mean buried on the same particular ground?” Haechan jokingly teased but nobody in the room laughed, he only earned displeased glances.

“Continuing” Renjun clears his throat awkwardly “All of these victims— women in particular, were on the same place two years ago in here” he then places the copy of the record book at the centre of the table.

“Finally, someone of use” Hemmingway examined the record as she looked at Renjun “we’re going to need someone like you in the Yard. I won’t take no for an answer”

Huang Renjun nodded “Of course, ma’am. I will cooperate fully on this case”

“And by the way, I heard some interesting news” she glances at Jaehyun “something that involves the British Monarchy?”

Jaehyun gives her a look of confusion.

Hemmingway clicked her tongue “Let me rephrase that. Someone in the British Monarchy” she tapped her finger in her chin “I heard he’s a young inifluential man, quite a charmer actually”

Mark scoffs upon hearing the word ‘charmer’

Hemmingway turned to the junior officer “Is there any problem?”

“Um” Haechan spoke “if you’re referring to Marquis Wellesley— as what I presume, Mark doesn’t like him”

“Oh?” She raised her brow.

“It’s about this woman— ow!” Haechan exclaimed when Mark elbowed him.

“That’s enough” Mark scowled.

“So this Marquis Wellesley, how are acquainted with him?” Hemmingway questioned.

“He’d been an aid in the last two cases” Haechan replied with honest.

“An aid, how?”

“He treats this as his hobby. Solving crimes that is”

“But why show up now?” She countered “Why show up when this Jack the Ripper started his killing spree?”

“I” Haechan could not find the answer “We don’t know”

“Then how was he as an aid?”

“He is no doubt very intelligent” Taeyong responds and Hemmingway raised her brow.

Taeyong continues “The way he sees through very little details and how his mind works very quickly in deductions”

“Sounds like you’re in love” Hemmingway mocks. She then turns to Renjun “You’re the only one among the people around here I consider intelligent. How is he?”

“I’ve never met the man myself” The Chinese answers “but I wanted to. He gave me a good first impression despite not meeting him”

Hemmingway hummed “If he’s really that intelligent then I wish to meet him”

“Pardon me but” Taeyong intervenes “I do not think we need his presence in this case. We can solve this by ourselves”

“Like you did in the last two cases?” Hemmingway countered “need I remind you that any information that the marquis had helped you, if leaked, will bring shame not only to your division but to the whole Scotland Yard.” Hemmingway stood up “I will meet the man. Is that clear?”

* * *

“Someone’s frustrated”

Jaemin puffs his cheeks as soon as he saw Johnny feasting on the egg pie he unconsciously made.

“I mean” Johnny continued “I know nobody that bakes egg pies out of anger. God, this is delicious”

“Jaemin’s frustrated?” Doyoung emerges from the door and immediately went to the island counter upon smelling the tempting scent. “That’s new. Even Lady Irene did not frustrate you this much”

“Speak for yourself” Johnny commented “did you forget you also cleaned your room out of frustration?”

“At least look on the bright side” Doyoung countered “You had your gain here. You were spared to tidy my room and you even got a nice treat from Jaemin”

“You make it sound like frustration is a good thing” Jaemin finally spoke as he grabbed a pie and shoved it in his mouth. “Wow, I actually made a delicious pie”

Doyoung leaned on the counter “Why don’t you give young master some for his midnight snack?”

Jaemin stopped chewing “No way”

“Oh I see” Doyoung beamed “young master is the reason why you’re frustrated”

“That grin of yours is very annoying”

“But you’re not denying it” Doyoung teased “has he planted strawberries on you yet?”

“Doyoung!” Johnny exclaimed.

“What’s that?” Jaemin sounded clueless.

“Oh you have no idea, sweetheart” Doyoung’s grin widened “but if you wish to know, just ask young master. I’m pretty sure he’s willing to oblige”

“Don’t listen to him, Jaemin” Johnny defended.

Doyoung leaned closer to Jaemin “It’s basically a mark. The book says once it’s been done to you by someone, you’re that someone’s property”

Jaemin itlts his head innocently “So it’s basically a servant’s mark. What you’re saying is that young master should mark me as his servant?”

Doyoung snorted “Oh my, I didn’t know Jaemin’s bloody kinky”

* * *

Jaemin never felt so awkward carrying the tray— so hot being stared at, not when it is Jeno. “W-what is it?”

“You’re drunk”

“What?” Jaemin's brows contorted in a confusing fashion.

“Your eyes are dilated, swollen and contracting. Cheeks flushed in a shade of pink hinting you feel warm. Your tongue is slurred although barely noticeable and you are too relaxed. Now put the damn tray on the table and come closer”

“Oh come on. I had a sip of your drink, no big deal” Jaemin mumbled whilst following the order but as soon as he took a step forward, he lost his balance and tripped right in front of Jeno.

A sip. Jeno doubted

“Who in their right mind would drink alcohol when they have low tolerance?” Jeno rested his chin at the back of his hand. He smirks at the sight of the younger “Hmm. You look better on all fours”

Jaemin frowned but he was numb all over “I can’t get up”

Jeno moved closer and held Jaemin’s chin up “Dogs don’t. Maybe I should put collar on you next time”

“Bloody bastard—“ Jaemin’s eyes narrowed “Are you developing a new kink?”

Jeno stood up and pulled Jaemin up and throwing him onto the bed as a result. The blonde took a gulp of the Kirsch the younger one delivered before joining him on the gray mattress.

“Good heavens. I was joking!” Jaemin was held face down, groaning against the fabric of Jeno’ sheets.

“Behave” Jeno traced the lines along Jaemin’s neck, carefully caressing the porcelain white skin as he senses the younger one’s pulse.

Jaemin begins to feel uncomfortable. He could still feel the warm tingling sensation that Jeno fingers left under his skin. “This is enough, quit treating me like a dog” Jaemin was about to sit up when Jeno pushed his head back against the pillow “Look, young master. I apologize if I’ve awoken it but I refuse to be a subject of your newly found kink”

“I see, I see.” Jeno presses his fingers on the side of Jaemin’s neck “Occipital artery, internal carotid, external carotid, vagus nerve, and common carotid. If I press these parts I could easily break your neck and you’ll be dead. You could move but it’s not my fault if I accidentally kill you”

Jaemin sighs upon the realization “You used me for experiment?”

“Consider yourself as an anatomical model. I have nobody to test it to” Jeno shrugs. “With pulse I mean”

Jaemin buried his face further onto the pillow and groans in frustration.

Jeno leaned forward and whispered to Jaemin’s ear “Expecting something?”

Jaemin clutches the fabric of Jenos’ robe and faced him up front, faces only inches apart “Planting strawberries”

Jeno furrows his brows “Pardon?”

“Aren’t I a servant of this household? Shouldn’t I be marked?” Jaemin was mumbling, the alcohol finally taking a huge effect on his system “Doyoung said planting strawberries like a mark”

The blonde snorts, getting the gist of what Jaemin means. “That’s bullocks and you’re bloody drunk. I will let you sleep on the bed for once”

The brunette pulls Jeno so aggressively he landed on top of him “Are you taking me as a fool?”

“There is no use talking to a drunk” Jeno replies firmly. “Now let me go or I’ll throw you out”

“Am I so unworthy you refuse to mark me as a servant?” Jaemin’s breath was now getting ragged.

“Your head is all over the place. You’re a mess” Jeno’s robe was getting undone at the moment because of Jaemin’s incoherent movements.

“Something like this” he stroked the skin along Jeno’ right neck. There was some sort of light brown tattoo, a birthmark in shape of a wing. He could not help but stare in awe at it, and unknowingly, he caressed his puckered lips against the tinted skin of his master. “Barely seen but exists permanently”

“Are you seducing me?” Jeno voice was low, as if giving a warning.

Jaemin snuggled closely to the blonde, he could smell Jeno’ faint scent. Not a perfume but his scent. He brushed his lips ever so softly towards Jeno’ ear “Are you seduced?”

Jeno leans closer— so close their lips almost touched. Jaemin could feel Jeno’s breath and the anticipation of what’s coming next thrilled him so.

The blonde stared into Jaemin’s eyes and the latter could feel as if Jeno can stare right through him. He gently traced Jaemin’s cheek with the back of his forefinger, closing his eyes as he leaning his forehead onto the smaller one’s “Enough with your act. If you’re sober enough to play jokes then might as well use your energy to go back to your room”

Jaemin blinks absentmindedly when Jeno sat up. “How did you notice?”

“Your acting is disgustingly bad” Jeno pulled Jaemin up whilst trapping the smaller one onto the bed stand, with both hands securing the latter’s body in between “If you wish to seduce me, a more mature route would be much appreciated. Your childish act is awful.” Jeno then went straight onto the duvet leaving Jaemin dumbstruck.

The only sound left at the dead of the night was a faint rustling and a door being shut.

* * *

On Tuesdays at six in the morning, Doyoung is found in the kitchen assigned to prepare for breakfast while the twins polish the utensils and Johnny checking the horses at the backyard barn. While setting the table, the doorbell rang and the three servants found themselves staring at each other in utter confusion.

“The sun is barely up. Early guest means urgent news” Doyoung commented as he struts towards the foyer. The twins followed suit in curiosity.

“Maybe it’s the mail man” Jisung suggested.

“Or the milk boy” Chenle spoke.

“Impossible, they don’t get past the gates. It’s private and I reckon it’s of utter value” the older analyzed “well, let’s just find out”

Doyoung opened the doors, unsurprised by the familiar faces which greeted him. “Good morning gentlemen” he flashed a smile and turned towards the new face “Madame Hemmingway”

“I am surprised you are aware of my existence young man” said Hemmingway

“But of course. I wouldn’t be worthy of being called a servant of this household if I am not aware of the basics” Doyoung retorted.

_Did he just refer the lieutenant as ‘basic’?_ Mark frowned but Doyoung took notice of it.

“I presume you have a business with young master. Please do come in and we shall serve you tea as you wait” Doyoung explained, leading the guests inside.

“Pardon our intrusion” said Jaehyun.

“Chenle, if you could please wake the master up. Tell him he has guests” Doyoung turned to the twins “and Jisung, Johnny should be back by now. Tell him to assist me in preparing tea and snacks as I escort the guests into the living room”

“Understood” both chorused and began to separate ways.

After Doyoung settled the guests, he excused himself to go back to the kitchen.

“Last time we came here, Mark made a very silly first impression that everybody in this household would never forget” Haechan broke the ice first to set the mood.

“Haechan, for the love of—“ Mark warned but is suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Yes, yes. A feisty impression in a disgusting manner indeed” Jaemin gleamed as he walked inside the room. “Good morning, to what do we owe thee the pleasure?”

Hemmingway raised a brow “And you are?”

“New servant” Jaemin’s smile did not waver “young master’s valet, lieutenant”

“And your name is?”

“I deem that unnecessary for this visit” Jeno’s figure emerged behind Jaemin. “Welcome” he greeted in a small gesture.

Johnny and Doyoung entered the room carrying a pot of hot tea and poured each guest some. Jeno and Jaemin sat down and after a while, the two servants left.

Hemmingway eyed Jaemin “I want to discuss a very private matter and it does not bring me comfort to know somebody is uninvited is aware. A stranger is difficult to trust” she says as she sips on her tea

Jeno leaned on his chair “Trust. It’s a big word coming from you lieutenant. If you worry about my valet, I assure you he is not whom you should be worried about. I treat everybody in this room equally. Strangers, that is. After all, we just met.”

“Point taken” Hemmingway put her drink down.

“I assume this is about the paper article yesterday?” Jeno asks, going straight to the point.

“Word travels fast”

“And you think I am involved in this. Why?” Jeno rested his chin on the back of his hand.

“I don’t see why not” Hemmingway countered and Mark could not help but smile faintly. The lieutenant handed the envelope to the nobleman which contains details of the last few cases Jeno was involved with. “You started getting involved with the Scotland Yard as soon as these notes coming from ‘A.W.’ appeared. Coincidence?”

“No” Jeno answered without hesitation.

“Your reason?”

“A newly found hobby” Jeno shifted “you see, I know where this is going at. You’re pinpointing all these occurrence to my involvement with the cases. Strictly speaking, I am a suspect”

Hemmingway hummed “Good perception. You saved my breath”

“I shall take that as a compliment”

“But you see, the thing about being a hobbyist is that by at the end of time, it gets boring” Hemmingway’s tone was shifting “so what if, hypothetically speaking, you created all of these for your own entertainment?”

“No sugar-coating?” Jeno chuckled “Is that from personal experience?”

“It was only a hypothesis. You did not answer the question though”

Jeno sighed “If I, hypothetically, did that, I would berate myself for being such an imbecile the Yard actually figured it out. But is that what you think my modus is?”

“A.W.” Hemmingway’s voice was almost monotone.

Jeno held his head up “Ah, I see. My father’s initials— Arthur Wellesley, first Duke of Wellington. What does it have anything to do with me?”

“Revenge”

“For what?”

“Because you are not a legitimate child of the late Duke. Therefore, your dukedom is at stake.” Hemmingway handed a photo of the guest list they acquired at the archives “you were present on this occasion two years ago and I am most certain those dead women on the newspaper were acquainted with you”

* * *


	9. Je Ne Sais Quoi Part II

* * *

“I see, revenge” Jeno leaned back on his chair.

Jaemin had been silent about the whole conversation. It’s not like he can feel the tension, he just figured out it’s best to stay out of the conflict.

Dotoung came in a knock “A telegram has arrived from Scotland Yard, addressed to Detective Lee Taeyong”.

After a brief scanning of the printed words, Taeyong closed the envelope and met the eyes of the gentlemen and lady among the room “It seems Dr. Ten has found something and asks for our presence immediately”

The early visitors stood up and before leaving, Hemmingway gave a sinister glance at the two residents of the mansion “Do not dare to interrupt this investigation.”

“Fierce woman” Jeno commented.

“It’s rare to see something, no, somebody pique your interest” Jaemin said in a mocking tone.

Jeno grins “Jealous?”

“Not that I care” Jaemin coldly and starts walking towards the door “I have something to show you. Meet me in the basement”

* * *

“So, what is it?” Jeno asks.

“Please close the door immediately and put on gloves” Jaemin says indifferently, busying himself with his surroundings.

Jeno observed the dim crimson tinted room Jaemin recreated as a darkroom “Photo processing?”

Jaemin handed Jeno an envelope with a seal written “A.W.” on it. “I found that on my window this morning. It contained films so I had to develop them as soon as possible. Could you please put the hydroquinone, phenidone, and dimezone on that counter?” Jaemin requests. “And make sure—“

“To add sodium carbonate or sodium hydroxide to heighten its acidity” Jeno continued.

“Hmm” Jaemin gave a faint smile.

A few moments later, the film produced eight images but it was still too vague. Jeno observed the photos “It’s not showing what I wanted to see”

Jaemin snuck a glance at the man beside him “What do you mean?”

“I’m pretty sure we have paraphenylene diamine on those shelves” Jeno pointed at the stack behind Jaemin.

“For what?” Jaemin threw his master a questionable look as he handed the veil over.

“Just you wait” Jeno pours the chemical onto the basin. The photos produced were getting much clearer every second. It showed a close up of women’s neckline with excessive bruising on the sides of their neck. “Livor mortis”

“Postmortem lividity?”

“It occurs twenty to thirty minutes after death. Usually it is not visible for the human eye within the first two hours.” Jeno explains “Once two hours had passed, the bruising will turn into purplish discoloration hence explaining these dark patches on the neck of these girls”

Jaemin observed the photos carefully “They were strangled? I thought the cause of death was decapitation”

Jeno shook his head “It’s vague but there are pressure marks. Once postmortem happens, the bruising increases in the next three to six hours. These are fresh corpse” Jeno points to the photos “I told you, if I press the exact vital points, I could easily break your neck and you’ll be dead”

“They weren’t strangled. Their necks were broken” Jaemin clarified.

“Long before they were decapitated”

“Then” Jaemin grabbed the rest of the photos “what about these? I don’t see any pressure marks at all and the bruising almost covered the whole skin”

Jeno studied the photos “That is because these women have been dead for quite a while. Judging from the dirt and rot, more or less a year”

“There are corpses buried in Abbey West for that long?” Jaemin sounded confused.

“This Jack the ripper wants to tell us something”

“And what would it be?”

Jeno gave Jaemin a faint smile “That we might need a vacation”

* * *

“Regarding about the connection of these crimes to the young duke, I don’t see any motive of revenge” Renjun laid the files on the mahogany table. “Although they are connected through being in that party, there’s nothing to connect Lord Wellington to murdering these ladies. He is by far the richest man among the guests, money is never the issue”

“So what you are saying is, he can’t be the suspect because there is no motive?” Jaehyun inspected the files before him.

“Precisely” Renjun nodded in agreement.

“What if he really didn’t have any motive?” Mark joined the conversation “He just killed them for fun, you know, like those…” he gestured a swirling motion with his forefinger right at his temple.

“That would be possible if he’s your average psychopath, which is unlikely” Hemmingway intervened “I may consider him a sociopath but that would just make him a stupid one. And of course, that is a stupid idea to begin with” she glared at Mark.

“I believe Dr. Ten has something to say” Taeyong, who was sitting silently finally spoke “he was the one who called us in the first place”

“Thought you’d never ask” Dr. Ten’s voice echoed around the room. The whole place was quiet, filled with people nervously and excitedly laying in wait as the young alpha clad in white swiftly moved across the room.

“As far as everybody knows” he started calmly “my specialty is exploring the beauty of human body through dissecting— fancy word for cutting bodies open” he grinned as he saw the anxious eyes of the audience, he knew he was in control. “I’m going to set things straight so do not interrupt. Upon examining the bodies of those women from Abbey West, a medical practitioner such as I can tell you that the corpses found in there have different killers.”

The room was quiet still.

“The bodies found on the surface are in no doubt fresh corpses, that I can assure you. But those buried deep within were rotting for months, years even.” Dr. Ten continued as he passed down copies of black and white photographs to the people present among the room “Tell me what you see”

“Something burnt?” Taeyong analyzed the photograph properly. All he can see are bunch of blackened stick-like figures which seemed to be burnt.

“Are these…” Haechan voiced out “burnt bones?”

The room was now filled with anxious whispers and displeased faces.

“They are human bones but they are not burnt” Dr. Ten justified “this is what you would call bone discoloration. Cremating— or shall I say burning flesh can be a long but easy task but bones will unlikely to burn. Even after cremation, bones will still have their original ashy color to them just like these” the doctor showed another photograph. “These bones belong to the fresh corpses we found and as you can see, the bones are still close to the white color. The previous photograph I gave you were from the corpses beneath the pit.”

“Are you saying that these old corpses were not of Jack the Ripper, or shall I say our main suspect?” Hemmingway eyed the doctor.

“What I’m saying is that the only connection we have of Lord Wellington and these corpses are that they attended the same party on a certain night. But what I found unsettling with these Abbey West corpses is that they were killed differently than the previous corpses. So to say, the old corpses were decapitated in almost everywhere near the abdominal area and died due to blood loss while these fresh corpses were decapitated _after_ they were already killed by breaking their neck bones. These were proven by the dead themselves.” Dr. Ten replied.

“Then we have two Jack the Ripper, is that what you mean?” Taeyong commented.

“Even if there are three or four of them, as long as they bear the name Jack the Ripper, the method of killing should be exactly as how ‘Jack the Ripper’ does. The greatest mistake is not because they killed but because of the way they killed. I should say, a Jack the Ripper wannabe.”

“Good point” Hemmingway said “copycats always try to copy everything the original does, but copycats are called copycats because they can’t become the original”

“Meaning, one cannot perfect a piece done by another. There will always be that irregularity that will differ one by the other. In this case, the irregularity is how he murdered.” Dr. Ten mouth broke into a faint smile.

* * *

“Are we really out of the mansion?” Jaemin raised a brow as he put their luggage on the ground. He kept stretching his body as travelling by train took a lot of his energy. It was a long, excruciating adventure he cannot almost feel his legs. Amidst the difficulty, the scent of new environment air excites him so.

“I told you, we need a vacation” Jeno inspected the map board beside them “Plus, the lieutenant told us to stay out of it.”

“You actually took the advice?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. He huffs in the cold air that surrounded them “If we’re going on a vacation, might as well be in Paris. But Romania is nice, too”

“I don’t take advices from people lower than my status. But your face tells me you’re getting jealous again” The blonde said smugly “I spent the entire day with you on the train, you should be happy. Unless, the romantic city of Paris would ease your worries.”

Jaemin was sure the autumn air was cold but he doesn’t understand why his body is burning so much. If only he weren’t so engrossed with this foreign feeling he would have noticed an arguably large amount of luggage falling behind his employer before it was too late. “Watch out—!”

If not for Jaemin’s immediate reaction, Jeno would have been crushed by a pile of heavy bags. Luckily, the young brunette grabbed him in the nick of time which led the two of them falling on the ground.

“Master, are you alright?” Jaemin, who landed safely immediately sat and inspected the blonde.

Jeno, still on top of Jaemin, carefully retracted himself trying to feel any pain but fortunately, there were none. “I’m goo—“

“Good heavens! Are you alright?” A worried voice came immediately behind the piles of luggage. It was a woman, petite and young. She wore a baby vlue dress with a navy blue short cloak tied in white silk ribbon. Her green almond eyes complimented her red braided hair. The young lass also wore a matching blue velvet bowler hat with white silk strap. “I deeply apologize for my clumsiness my lords” she bowed her head in deep apology.

Jaemin and Jeno were already on their feet, making the young lady look even smaller. “We were lucky to have come unscathed” Jaemin says, sounding apathetic.

“Why did you call us lords?” Jeno sounded curious “You can raise your head, milady”

The red head immediately obeyed but averted her eyes “I-it’s because of the way you dressed. I performed for the nobles in London and looking at those high quality expensive fabrics, one can say you belong to the noble class.”

Jeno eyed her carefully “You say you perform in London but you came from Canterbury. I am also guessing you’re a Romanian local”

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise “I do work in London theatre but lodged in Canterbury. And yes, I am a local. But h-how—?”

“Judging by the amount of luggage you have and our train having not stopped for almost twenty-four hours, it’s safe to say you came from London. But London had a good weather yesterday, quite sunny in my opinion. The nearest city that had a rainfall was Canterbury” Jeno pointed at the lady’s shoes “based on the amount of mud on your shoes. Also, your leather shoes are of Romanian brand, Bucharest perhaps? Same as your luggage brands, they are of local brands that haven’t been exported yet.”

“Oh my” The girl gasped.

“And how would you know that?” Jaemin raised a brow.

“I have a collection at home given by my relatives. Why would they give me something I could just buy in England?” Jeno countered.

“Show off” Jaemin mumbled.

“Um, I-if you would like, as an apology, could I invite you for some tea at my home? I c-couldn’t really think of any proper apology as of now” the young woman continues to fiddle her fingers.

“As much as we would want to, we have somebody picking us up any moment now. Perhaps another time?” Jeno replied.

“Oh! Of course! Any time you can”

“And your name is?” Jaemin asked kindly.

“Oh dear! I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Yelena, Yelena Crawley.” Yelena performed a curtsy.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Crawley” Jaemin returned the gesture with a bow “This is my employer Lord Wellesley”

“Marquis Wellesley!” Yelena gasped but immediately covered her mouth “I-I did not expect to meet the marquis in flesh”

“You seem to be very aware of my name” Jeno said calmly.

Yelena fiddles her fingers again “That is because a lot of noblemen talk about you recently. I never expected you to be so young and…” she purses her lips as she catches a glance of the tall blonde.

“Come now, milady. There is no such need for flattery” Jeno gave a faint smile but did not fail to notice Jaemin rolling his eyes.

* * *

“Wow, Transylvania huh” Jaemin stared in awe around the mountains he had only seen in photographs. The architecture was evidently different from the bricks and cobblestones of England, even the air was different. The mountains and the greenery which are not visible in the busy streets of London provided luxury to Jaemin’s eyes— a literal breath of fresh air.

Their coach halted across the colossal rustic steel gate which bore the initials “V.M.” on the central opening.

“Vlad Alexandru von Munteanu” Jeno spoke “my distant uncle”

Jaemin held his forefinger up “If we’re in Transylvania and your uncle’s name is Vlad—“

Before the brunette could say any more, Jeno cut him off “No. we are in no way related to your fictional vampires.”

“But!” Jaemin Jaemin tried to argue.

“Vlad is a common name that came from Vladimir. Vlad Tepes, you Count Dracula, was and never will be in my family’s roots. He’s a Turk and we’re Brits, big difference.” Jeno countered “It's a book that came from myths. That is just plain stupid.”

As soon as Jaemin purses his lips, the enormous gate opened with a loud creaking noise as it dragged on the familiar ground. The mansion, no, the castle sat on a moat surrounded by a vast garden, the autumn leaves have fallen beneath the sunset making the scenery into look like a castle surrounded by gold. It was beautiful in Jaemin’s eyes— like a painting coming into life.

* * *

“Young master, welcome to Munteanu castle!” a middle-aged man opened the intricate mahogany doors of the castle giving Jeno and Jaemin a jovial greeting.

Jeno removed his black leather top hat and gave the sincerest smile Jaemin has yet to see “Good day, Mr Harley. I see you’ve put on weight the last time I saw you”

The flabby yet averagely tall man wheezed “Oho boy, this old man sure did some justice to the food! You yourself have become quite a fine man, dear me.” He shook his head in awe “I may be old and withering but my eyes don’t lie, I bet a hefty amount of women come after you.”

The comment made Jaemin scoff unintentionally.

Mr Harley then turned to Jaemin and gave him a warm smile “I am called Mr Harley and I am the head butler of the household. Pleasure to meet you” Mr Harley bowed.

“I am the young master’s valet. Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Harley” Jaemin immediately returned the gesture.

“And your name, boy? I can’t just keep calling you ‘you’ or ‘boy’ here while you are staying, isn’t that right” Mr Harley playfully teased.

The brunette slightly took a glance at Jeno— in which the latter gave a faint nod. “Jaemin. My name is Jaemin”

“Good.” Mr Harley patted Jaemin’s shoulder “Now we don’t want you getting a cold in this freezing weather so come in and have some warm tea!”

* * *

Mr Harley arrived at the boudoir where Jeno and Jaemin lay await in the warmth of the fireplace. “Young master, I apologize for forgetting to tell you this earlier. It seems master Munteanu, your uncle, could not meet you in a few days.” Jaemin immediately helped the old butler by carrying the pasties and setting them at the coffee table. “He sent a telegram saying that to his utmost regret he cannot travel past the boarder of Russia because of the heavy snow fall. He will try his best to come home as soon as he can.” Mr Harley continued.

“I see. That is quite regretful but one cannot simply argue with nature” Jeno gave a sigh as Jaemin Jaemin handed him the tea, in which he immediately took a sip “always the best tea still, Mr Harley”. He steals a glance at Jaemin and mouths “You should learn from him”

“You and you’re unyielding compliments. This is why this household adores you” Mr Harley grinned “If you say that to young ladies, having a wife will come sooner than expected. Ah, seeing you all grown up when I can clearly still remember you as a small toddler brings tears to my eyes.”

Jaemin sneered at Jeno, mouthing back “baby” as he sips his tea.

Mr Harley took a seat across Jaemin and Jeno “Speaking of ladies, I heard Lady Irene came by to your house. How was it?”

Jaemin choked.

“I’m guessing there will be no more visits any time soon” Jeno scoffs, hiding his triumphant smile.

“But I heard you got engaged recently? Was it not Lady Irene?” Mr Harley’s voice was filled curiosity.

Jeno faked a laugh while Jaemin awkwardly smiles “Oh, no. It was simply for entertainment purposes”

“Then any woman you are interested in?” Mr Harley teased.

Jeno gave a long sigh “Mr Harley, I know things have been going well with the wife and children but you really sound like an old man now. Your skin has improved, you say you’ve become rustic but you’ve aged quite well. You have lesser wrinkles than expected and it seems you’ve been sleeping quite well and you’ve been smiling a lot, too. A whole lot.” Jeno leaned closer “You’re expecting a third child aren’t you?”

Mr Harley shook his head “Nothing less than the young master I know. Observant as ever. Too observant for my own comfort—“

The old butler was cut off by loud knocking sounds coming from the mahogany doors. Jaemin offered to open the door while the other two sat curiously from the boudoir which immediately connects to the foyer. The brunette softly asked who it was and the person behind the wooden door immediately responded.

“Atkins! It is I, Gregory Atkins, the gardener. I need your help!” The man named Atkins sounded very anxious and so Jaemin turned to the men for advice on what to do.

“Dear me, it is old Greg!” Mr Harley immediately sat up “Mr. Jaemin, if you could please open the door” in which Jaemin immediately followed.

As soon as Jaemin opened the heavy doors, a man so dishevelled hurriedly clung onto Jaemin like his dear life dependent on it. “Hurry, close the door! They’re after me and my family!”

Mr Harley came to aid his poor friend while Jeno followed suit. “Calm down, Greg. What in grace’s name happened?”

As soon as they had helped the gardener to his seat and gave him tea to calm him down, Mr Harley asked again “Pray tell what happened, my friend”

“M-my, my daughter” Mr Atkins stuttered “It is them! The monsters! This town is cursed and they are back to bring misfortune!”

“What monsters?” Mr Harley asked worriedly “What happened to young Gill?”

“The vampires! They’ve come and they attacked my daughter!” Mr Atkins cried.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we summoning our Blood Moon Jaemin? XD
> 
> ANYWAYS, GUYS! I FINALLY DECIDED TO HAVE A TWITTER. It's @reallifescream  
> you can check it out (although i haven't posted anything yet. I still have to figure out how this works).  
> I'm probably going to get busier because of uni so I figured it's kind of a way to "keep up"  
> I mean you can dm me and I'm planning on posting some NoMin content there every now and then, probably snippets of some upcoming WIPs too. That way, I could interact with you more.
> 
> (I hope you don't mind, I actually messed up the titles so I redid it. It's good if you didn't notice)


	10. Special Case: Jackal

* * *

They had wealth, lands, servants, everything. Their parents loved them for as long as they can remember. The servants smiled sincerely every time they pass the halls saying young masters and bowing. They are always together.

They are inseparable.

The way their fingers match each other and how alike they are, they always do it together.

Only the other half can understand the other half.

But everything they had was gone in an instant as soon as their sweet home blew up on a wintery night. Their happiness became only a memory.

“Klaus… Khalil…” their mother managed to whisper in her last breath as she wiped their tear-filled cheeks. “Protect each other”

Even as their happiness was taken away from them, they managed to hold onto each other.

They are inseparable.

Klaus and Khalil were holding onto their mother’s hand as if asking god to return her back. To return everything back, and that this is only a nightmare that haunts them.

But it was not. It was reality.

Two brothers held each other close to warm themselves from the cold, it was the longest and coldest night they have. Their parents lay dead around them, blood already frozen. They cried.

A group of strange men barged in violently as they kicked the debris that hindered their way. Khalil gasped in shock but it was too late for Klaus to cover his brother’s mouth for the five strangers were already walking towards them.

“What do we have here?” a man with a shaved head spoke as he fiddled his cigarette with his teeth.

“They look scared” A tattooed man mocked.

Another man who wore a hat crouched down “They look young. How old are you?”

The brothers refused to look them in the eye, fear was overwhelming them. They were scared.

“I said” the man repeated “How old are you?!” he raised his voice.

“T-three!” both chorused in fear.

“Let’s take them” the first man spoke.

* * *

“What’s your name?” questioned the man who wore a camouflage uniform.

“K-Klaus Matveyevich” the young boy managed to whisper.

Both Klaus and Khalil were taken by the five strangers into a camp. It was on an isolated training ground with various tents full of young orphan boys who were aimed to become spies.

“I can’t hear you!” the man exclaimed.

“Klaus Matveyevich von Kaunitz!” he loudened his voice.

The man threw his cigarette and slapped the boy. Khalil was about to help his brother but the man kicked him, causing him to fall over his brother. They winced in pain.

“You queers don’t deserve a name! From now on you shall be called AS3509 and AS3510!” he spit on both of them before he left.

* * *

For thirteen years, AS3509 and AS3510 endured all the pain and suffering from the camp. No matter how hard they escape, they would be tracked down immediately and punished. They would bathe in ice cold water and sleep naked outside the tents, sometimes they would not be fed and starve for days. They are forced to eat raw frozen animals and they would run up the mountains barefooted.

It was hell but they never let go of each other. For as long as they look into each other, it’s their only reason left to maintain their sanity.

Growing up they learned how to make bombs out of nothing, shoot sharply by being blindfolded, to trust their senses and shoot the target. Each failure means torture. And they’re not having any of that anymore.

AS3509 and AS3510 proved excellence within hundreds of boys in the camp, they strived for freedom and they were getting it in their sixth mission.

England.

* * *

They are trained to be as invisible as possible. Attack the enemy while crawling under their beds their spymaster always said. Infiltrate a country without being noticed.

The purpose of the mission is to gather secret political, military, and technological information abroad— specifically England as their fourth target country.

AS3509 and AS3510 will not waste this opportunity.

Russian spies are sent abroad to perform their missions, once a spy attempts to escape, a bomb that is installed within their suits will activate the trigger and kill them instantly. It was one way of ensuring the deed is done and that no one can ever escape the camp. Fortunately for the two top spies, bombs were their specialties— their children. They’ve been given the opportunity to recreate the bombs into a more user-friendly program that the officials are the only ones that can activate and deactivate them, and the secret behind them is locked safe in the base.

But it didn’t matter. The bombs were handmade specifically by them. Altering the wires is as easy as slicing a cake. The escape was simple but it’s only a matter of time before they are found out.

They had changed into their disguises and used a semi-destructive flare to burn any remaining marks of their escape. AS3509 and AS3510 were too distracted into looking back if someone was following them failing to see a carriage advancing towards them.

In the blink of an eye, both of them managed to turn sideways while the two horses halted. AS3509 and AS3510 sat in shock before their supposed death scenario.

A carriage opened revealing a brunette, fit-bodied man who wore an expensive leather coat. He descended downstairs and looked at the two young boys in front of them. “I don’t think they’re hurt, young master”

AS3509 and AS3510’s eyes travelled back to the carriage as another man walked down. He had golden locks and was a little younger than the first man.

“Young master, you don’t have to go down”

The latter ignored him as he turned his attention towards the boys “Are you hurt?”

Both of them stood up and wiped their pants. They couldn’t understand a word he’s saying.

The man motioned his eyes towards the boy’s palm, offering AS3510 a handkerchief “Your palm is bleeding.”

AS3509 immediately put and arm in between them, as if defending his brother “None of your business”

“Russians” the man sounded impressed “Я только хочу , чтобы помочь вашему травмированного партнера . Отчасти это моя вина, что он получил эту рану” “ _I only wish to help your injured partner. It is partly my fault he got that wound_ ”

AS3509 widened his eyes for the man’s incredible linguistic ability “We do not seek your help” he defended.

The man sighed “You are being chased and I am simply lending you a hand”

“How do you—“he furrowed his eyebrows, standing on guard “Who are you?”

“I understand you do not trust me but at least I am not one of the men who are on a bounty hunt for your heads. I am Marquis Wellesley. What are your names?”

“Why would we trust you?”

Jeno shook his head “I am an Englishman by birth. I have no connections with the Russians whatsoever”

“Then why help us?”

“Because you might be of use to me” Jeno says, observing their physique.

“And if we kill you?”

Jeno shifts his stance “I would not advice that for you might get killed first. As I said, you are useful”

“We do not wish to serve a nobleman like you”

Jeno smirks “Then do you wish to go back and serve Russians once again? Those are some marvellous torture marks I see. Now, what are your names?”

AS3509 clears his throat, pulling his sleeves down “Why would you care?”

“I at least deserve to call my servants their names”

Both AS3509 and AS3510 contemplated. _Should they trust this man?_

“AS3510” he spoke then motioned to his defensive brother “and he is AS3509”

_Administrative Spies_. Jeno thought, “Not that, your birth names”

The brothers shook their heads “We don’t remember”

“I see”

“What would we gain from you?” AS3509 asks.

“Freedom and shelter” Jeno says nonchalantly.

Both were taken aback “Then what would you gain from us?”

“Protection of England”

* * *

“Young master” Johnny and walked towards Jeno as soon as the boys settled themselves in the living room “what is the meaning of this?”

Jeno did not even bat an eye as he strides comfortably along the marble floors “I saw how they dodged the carriage in a matter of seconds. Any average person— even with physical training could never turn their bodies in a short amount of time. Their agility is impeccable”

“But” Doyoung protested “maybe it was just a whim, a lucky reflex”

“Their bodies have clear signs of massive training, they’re young but their muscles had already affected their growth. Russians are typically large people but they are about as big as an average teenager. Along with that, I bet their small stature had helped them manoeuvre around easily”

“And just because of that?”

Jeno smirks “I caught some bloody Russian spies, there’s nothing better than that.” Doyoung and Johnny argued no more. Jeno sat in front of the twins “I recall you do not remember your names?”

Both nodded. “We were taught we do not deserve names”

“Then I shall give you new ones”

The brothers’ heads shot up

“For I am not your commander, I am your new employer” Jeno explained. “I shall see to it there will be no more AS3509 and AS3510 existing. They will be forgotten as what your old names have been along with your memory”

They both nodded.

“You will use the names I give you” Jeno pointed towards AS3509 “You will be called Chenle” then towards AS3510 “and you will be Jisung”

Doyoung stepped forward and gave the twins a sincere smile “Shall I teach you the gentleman’s language?”

* * *

Three years ago, Chenle and Jisung felt it was a fated meeting that changed their lives. And even in their new lives, they were still inseparable.

* * *


	11. Je Ne Sais Quoi Part III

* * *

“Vampires?” Jaemin furrows his eyebrows.

“Vampires are just a myth. A sceptical man like you should know that!” Mr Harley argues with his friend.

“I’ve seen it! Two wounds on Gill’s neck like fangs— she had been bitten. Oh, it was horrible! The doctor said she’s getting weaker day by day because of blood loss.” Mr Atkins weeps, “I tell you, it was them! If only I did not permit Gill to work on that castle this wouldn’t have happened! This is my entire fault!”

“Are you saying it was her employer that did this to your daughter” It was now Jeno’ voice that is filled with curiosity

“The Bators! They are monsters! Those bloodsuckers tried to kill my daughter” He exhales deeply. “It was Gill’s first week working there and had told us that some employees have gone missing and never came back. They were young, so I told her they were probably sick of working and found themselves some man to marry and eloped. We don’t have money so she had to work at such a young age. Dear me, she was only sixteen!” Mr Atkins tries to hold back his tears.

“We found Gill at the foot of our doorstep early this morning with a lot of blood coming from her neck.” The old gardener continues “I thought I lost her! Fortunately, she’s alive but still unconscious. I went to castle Bator to know what exactly happened but no one will tell me anything! I got so angry and was making a huge ruckus and that’s when I saw her! Her eyes were black and cold, it made my blood curl. I was petrified in an instant as soon as I locked eyes with that monster. She stared at me and didn’t say anything, just stood still and before I knew it, I was kicked out.”

He leans his back in exhaustion, “I looked at the castle’s window and there she was, smiling at me with that chilling glare as if she could see right through my soul. That’s when I saw it. She was wearing my daughter’s brooch! There was no mistaking it, I gave it to Gill on her sixteenth birthday and she always keeps it near her all the time. She always tells me that it keeps her safe when she’s away from us. How could that monster do that to my kind child?”

Jeno, Jaemin, and Mr Harley stands silently as Mr Atkins’ cries fills the room.

“Jaemin” Jeno speaks in almost a whisper, and the younger one responds in a form of a nod.

“Mr Harley, please take care of Mr Atkins while we excuse ourselves to my uncle’s greenhouse” Jeno tells Mr Harley.

“I may also need to borrow some stuff from your kitchen if you may allow” Jaemin says.

Mr Harley’s head is filled with worry. He mutters a soft “Alright” giving little concern to what the younger ones just told him.

* * *

“Here, Greg” Mr Harley gives his old friend some fresh blankets and a basketful of loaf. “It’s almost winter and snow will fall soon. The nights are cold so have these, you need to rest properly too. I have prepared a carriage so that you can safely return home. Give your family my regards”

“Thank you” Mr Atkins manages to utter.

“Mr Atkins” Jaemin and Jeno saunter towards them while the brunette hands two pouches to the distressed man. “This pouch contains Echinacea angustifolia root from Lord Munteanu’s garden. Crush them and mix them with vials from this other pouch and apply it to the wounded area. These will ,help in closing the wounds faster preventing infection.” He explains carefully. “The vials from this pouch are extracted from Bilberry, cat’s claw, red beets, and astragalus to aid in your daughter’s blood circulation. Once she’s conscious, let her drink some water with three drops from these vials once a day. If she is healthy enough to properly digest, put some of these herbs in her meals. I have put instructions in a piece of paper in the pouch.”

Mr Atkins’ eyes starts to tear up “T-thank you but, I cannot afford this. The doctor could not even give me medications because I have no money”

“Some doctors are scumbags for money. Your doctor belongs to those ‘ _some’_.” Jaemin scoffs “Worry not, Mr Atkins. Consider this a gift for your hard work.”

Tears fill the poor gardener’s eyes “I-I will earn the money to pay you back. Thank you very much”

Jaemin shakes his head “We do not ask for money. Just nurse your daughter back to good health. That is enough.”

* * *

“Young master, Mr Jaemin, may I ask what was all that about?” Mr Harley asks while he prepares the table for supper.

Jaemin takes another glance at Jeno and the other simply shrugs.

“Chemistry is a hobby of mine. Organic chemistry that is” Jaemin replies softly.

“Oh! Were you planning to be a medical practitioner?” Mr Harley asks excitedly.

“No, no.” Jaemin laughs dryly.

Mr Harley turns to Jeno “What a capable valet you have. Why don’t you let him study medicine?”

“Mr Harley, I am only a hobbyist. Time will pass and so will my interests” Jaemin reasons.

“It’s such a waste. You are handsome and being a doctor would make you really popular” Mr Harley sighs, “But how did you know what to do? You haven’t seen Greg’s daughter even”

“Assuming it’s only a wound that resulted to blood loss and she’s still alive, Echinacea root is a good option to repair and increase her blood cells.” Jaemin explains “Her unconsciousness may have been caused by losing a huge amount of blood.”

Jeno interjects “Shallow neck wounds can already cause too much blood loss. If she had been attacked last night, there’s a little amount of probability that she would survive by morning. It’s safe to say it was around dawn. She is still alive, meaning there are no vital wounds so herbal medicines are good alternatives.”

“Goodness” Mr. Harley gasps.

“Mr. Harley, may I ask” Jaemin starts “What did Mr. Atkins mean when he said _‘the monsters are back to bring misfortune_ ’?”

Mr. Harley exhales as he sits on one of the dining chair, “Young master may not know about this, it happened long before you came to this castle. But as young and knowledgeable as you are, you may have heard of the Tepes family.”

“You mean Vlad Tepes?” Jeno replies.

“Yes, known as the sons of dragons, the Draculs. I have as little as much knowledge on how it is related to this vampire myth but Vlad Dracul was no angel. He was a monster that killed a tremendous number of mortality” Mr. Harley continues, “When the Bators first came here, an unfortunate event happened. Just like what happened to Atkins’ daughter, young women have gone missing and those that were found have lost a lot of blood and seemed to be in the brink of death.”

“Same thing happened a decade later— women aged twenty and below have been forbidden to work to avoid another mishap. But it returned a decade after when people thought they had gotten rid of the curse. The rule had returned and young women worked no more. People blamed the Bator family but they had no proof. The Bators are a very old family with great power, they were royals and nobles. But it seems that they are relative— even descendants, of the Tepes family. “

Jeno raises a brow “So the people connected these relations to the killings?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘ _killings’_ but yes, they did” Mr. Harley exhales deeply “The attacks indeed have stopped. It has been two decades now. Until today, that is.”

* * *

“Something bothers me”

Jeno takes a glance at the brunette in front of him. Jaemin has just placed the tray for his midnight snack when the younger one made a curious comment. “What is it?” asks Jeno.

Jaemin pours Jeno the tea and serves it to his blonde employer before sitting next to him in the chaise lounge. Jaemin tilts his head. “What is the motive?”

“Motive for what?” Jeno sips his tea.

“For those attacks” Jaemin takes a cookie and had a small bite. “Why should they be young girls? And why stop the attacks for decades?” Jaemin munches the cookie completely.

“You are digging deep into this” Jeno comments.

“Why are you unaffected by this? We have come to Transylvania and a mystery even came to you” Jaemin says exasperatedly.

“We’re on a vacation, aren’t we?”

“Jeno”

And Jeno knows that very distinct tone.

Jaemin pouts. “I’m bored”

“Stop pouting” Jeno says coldly.

“I can’t” Jaemin whines.

Jeno sighs. He’s had enough of this. He scoots closer to the younger one and places his arms on both the back rest and arm rest, thus, trapping Jaemin in the process.

_Déjà vu_. Jaemin thinks.

Jeno’s face is only inches away from Jaemin and the latter could already feel his face burning.

“Should we do something to get rid of your boredom?” The blonde asks ever so softly in his deep, husky voice.

Jaemin purses his lips. He wondered if Jeno could hear his heart beating so loudly.

“What are you thinking about?” Jeno smirks, face still close to Jaemin.

Jaemin feels his heart is about to jump every time it beats, but he does not avert his eyes from Jeno— not when he is about to recognize the foreign feeling inside him.

Knock.

Both awaken from their trance as soon as they hear a loud knock that fills the silent room. Jeno stands up, releasing Jaemin in the process. Awkward silence envelopes them before Jaemin turns to open the door.

“Mr. Harley, is there something we could help you?” Jaemin greets.

“Oh, no, I was only doing my rounds and see if there is something I could assist you with.” The old stout replies “I was at your room but no one answered so I was a bit worried. Now that I see you are here with young master, then it puts ease to my heart” he smiles sincerely.

“I see. Thank you for your concern but I am about to dismiss myself to sleep.” Jaemin turns to Jeno and bows slightly before turning back to the old butler, returning a smile. Jaemin then walks away from the room immediately.

Jaemin was not able to sleep comfortably that night.

* * *

“Good morning, every one!” Mr. Harley greets with a big smile as bright as the day.

“Good morning, Mr. Harley” Jeno replies, followed by Jaemin.

“How was your first night?” Mr. Harley asks while preparing breakfast.

Jaemin jolts, taken aback by the question. “Pardon?”

“Were you comfortable sleeping here?” Mr. Harley asks slowly for Jaemin to hear clearly.

“O-oh, yes” Jaemin awkwardly smiles but did not fail to notice Jeno smirking beside him.

“Ah, by the way, young master” the old butler takes a sealed envelope from a tray and presents it to Jeno “this had arrived early this morning”

Jeno examines the white envelope, “Whose seal is this?”

Mr. Harley shifts uncomfortably, “The Bator family”

“Great, just what I needed” Jeno says sarcastically.

Jaemin grins silently and scoots closer to see the content.

_Good day,_

_I am pleased to meet you, Marquis Wellesley. I am Lady Erzebet Bator and I welcome thee to Transylvania. I apologize beforehand on my behalf for this short notice, but I would like to invite you for a dinner at my castle tonight to discuss about my business with your uncle, Lord Munteaenu. It seems that he is currently not able to come back to Romania, but the meeting tonight must proceed. He had told me that you, his nephew, become his representative for the time being while he is away. I have produced his seal underneath to confirm my claim if you are in doubt._

_I will be expecting your participation tonight._

_Lady Erzebet Bator_

“What a female alpha” Jeno commenta.

“What?” Jaemin and Mr. Harley chorus.

“Her form of speech.” Jeno says “She apologizes first and then kindly gives invitation. Then starts to make demands by using words such as ‘ _must proceed_ ’ and ‘ _become his representative_ ’. She provides uncle’s seal to make no room for arguments, and finally saying ‘ _I will be expecting_ ’ as if I am obligated. She’s a controlling, dominant female.”

“You can read a person only by their form of speech?” Mr. Harley sounds amazed.

“Most people accept the fact that humans are complex in nature” Jeno replies “but the behavioral aspect can be easily understood especially by hypersensitive people— those you probably call ‘ _mind readers_ ’. From how they speak, write, their movements, gestures, or fashion. Reading people only need a thorough observation and linking facts together.”

Mr. Harley nods, overwhelmed.

“Will you go?” Jaemin asks with full anticipation.

“We will go” Jeno said, giving emphasis on ‘ _we_ ’.

* * *

“Welcome, Mariquis Wellesley. I see you’ve received my invite” A woman greets. Her hair, light blonde almost as white as snow, was tied neatly into a bun. Her pearly white skin had been emphasized by her long, black, laced gown beaded with intricate patterns, and her eyes were almost black— combined with light tinges of brown and red. She stood just above five feet tall and walked with grace as she greets her guests. “I am Erzebet Bator”

“Pleasure to be invited in your humble abode, milady” Jeno removes his hat while Jaemin bows.

“Please, come this way” Lady Bator leads them to an open terrace with a vast view of the garden and where a tea table has been set. Lady Bator’s castle was not like Lord Munteanu’s surrounded by a moat. Instead, her home is situated on a hill with a forest beyond the estate’s garden. Sunlight barely touches the castle as it is surrounded by large trees and with little to no windows. “This is the only area in the castle where you can see as the sun sets. That is why I take my visitors here, almost serving as the guest area.”

“You have a very serene home” Jeno comments dryly.

“So I’ve been told—”

A loud thud had interrupts their conversation. The person responsible is messily sprawled on the ground beneath the grand piano as she scrambles for the music notes that had been rearranged due to the slip.

“Messy gal, are we?” Jaemin says at the overly familiar form in front of him.

“Ah!” Yelena gasps in surprise “Why, if it isn’t the marquis and his valet!”

“Do you know each other?” Lady Erzebet asks.

“We had met her upon arriving in Romania in the same train” Jeno answers. He then turns to Yelena “Do you live here?”

Yelena shakes her head “Oh, no. I perform for Lady Erzebet from time to time when she has guests over.” She gives a dry laugh, “I did not expect to see you two here. What a coincidence!”

“Yelena could be quite clumsy at times but she is an excellent pianist” Lady Erzebet remarks “the guests love her, but she worked in London for a long time that when I heard she had come back, I had to invite her immediately.”

“You sure are loved.” Jeno says “You must have been working here for a long time”

Yelena gives a silly grin, “I’ve been performing for the Bator family since I was a teen”

* * *

The sunset and the serene combination of the sound of the piano and Miss Crawley’s voice were so pleasant in the ears that Jaemin feels like he’s floating. The song is in Latin, perhaps? He couldn’t tell but it had an attractive ring to it. Jaemin continues to sip his tea while appreciating the lovely sound.

Jeno and Lady Erzebet had been conversing with his uncle’s business partnership with the said lady, discussing about which materials to use and product quality. It was all business but Jaemin felt differently. His heart felt a tinge of pain as soon as he imagines Jeno being together with a woman.

_What did he expect Jeno to do last night?_

_What did he want Jeno to do last night?_

“Jaemin”

Jaemin awakens from his trance when Jeno calls him, seemingly spacing out for the past few minutes. Jaemin then realizes Jeno called his name out loud and starts to get uncomfortable “Didn’t I tell you to not call me by my name in public?”

“I always thought you think of it as a bother but seems that there’s an underlying reason behind it” Jeno remarks.

Jaemin purseds his lips, still averting his gaze “Let’s leave it at that”

* * *

“You seem awfully off”

Jaemin turns his head, still looking in front of him “What?”

“I have been talking about my insights regarding this case you wanted me to do but instead you give me haphazard answers as if you weren’t paying attention” Jeno declares impatiently.

“Oh” this time, Jaemin finally looks at Jeno and teases “you want me to pay attention to you that bad?”

“This is no time for jokes, Jaemin” warns Jeno.

“It’s late, I’m going to sleep” Jaemin marches away before Jeno could even speak.

“Not even saying goodnight to his master?” Mr. Harley emerges from the kitchen “Had a fight?”

Jeno shrugs.

“Perhaps a nightly visit would work?”

Jeno raises a brow “Why would I?”

“Your servant, your responsibility” Mr. Harley announces nonchalantly.

“Did you and uncle ever—“

“Oh, dear no!” Mr. Harley exclaims with widened eyes. “I don’t dare visit my master’s chambers when he is present. Perhaps I’m being cheeky for my old age but—“

“But what?” Jeno begins to become impatient.

The old butler gives a small grin before clearing his throat “Servants aren’t privileged to go to the master’s bedroom. Only the head butler must be asked unless it is of utmost importance— even if he is young master’s personal valet. And I did not mean to overhear but Mr. Jaemin just called young master by his given name. Servants are bound to a contract which makes my claim a very strong proof against Mr. Jaemin.”

Jeno keeps his silence.

“But of course, I wouldn’t do that. He is your responsibility after all” Mr. Harley leans in, “and something tells me he is not just a mere servant for you.” he whispers.

“You are old and you are hearing things you shouldn’t” Jeno replies.

“Perhaps I am” he gives a pleased smile before walking back to the kitchen. “Have a good night, young master”

* * *

_I’m thirsty._

_It’s cold._

_I can’t control my body._

_Where is my body taking me?_

_I’m scared._

_It’s dark._

_I’m alone._

_Where is everybody?_

_I can’t see._

_I can’t speak._

_My voice won’t come out._

_Am I dreaming?_

* * *

“Young master!” Mr. Harley aggressively knocks on the door of Jeno’ chambers “Young master!”

Jeno hurriedly opens the door as the distressed butler slowly catches his breath “What is it?”

“It’s Mr. Jaemin! I-I saw him walking towards the back door when I was doing my rounds. I called out to him many times but he did not respond. I went after him but it was too late, he was long gone in the dark!” Mr. Harley exclaims miserably. Before he could say anything, Jeno had already rushed towards the said direction.

* * *

“Jaemin!” Jeno calls, but there was no response.

“Young master” Mr. Harley manages to catch up.

Jeno examines the grounds carefully, eyes concentrating against the darkness with only the moonlight as his ally. He succeeds to see some barely noticeable fresh tracks from the moist soil. Without averting his gaze from the tracks, he asks “Mr. Harley, where does this direction lead to?”

“Dear, me” Mr. Harley gasps, “the deeper side of the moat!”

“Bring me a torch!” Jeno demands.

“Right away, sir!” Mr. Harley hurriedly goes back to the castle.

* * *

_Something is holding my legs._

_I can’t move._

_It’s cold._

_I’m being strangled._

_I can’t breathe._

_Somebody_

* * *

Jeno comes out of the water as Jaemin’s unconscious body lay still against his arms. Fortunately, Jaemin’s body has submerged slowly that he was able to see his figure in shallow waters— enabling Jeno to save the younger one from drowning completely in the freezing water.

Jeno had manages to drag Jaemin out of the water where Mr. Harley awaits in worry and distraught. “Young master! Oh, thank God!” the old butler’s voice trembles.

Jeno did not waste any time, fearing Jaemin’s life to be in great danger. He positions the brunette’s cold body so as that his back lay flat against the ground. Jeno leans in and surely, he wasn’t breathing.

He clenches his palms onto Jaemin’s chest, pumping it in the process but it was no avail. Jeno continues to do so, not giving up in saving a person’s life.

One

Two

Three

He opened Jaemin’s mouth, pressing his lips against Jaemin’s cold ones. Jeno breathes warm air continuously to reach the younger one’s lungs. Again, he clenches his palms and pumps Jaemin’s chest.

One

Two

Three

Jeno reaches for Jaemin’s mouth again. But this time, he could feel minute vacuum and the brunette finally coughs out the water that filled his lungs.

Jaemin grabs Jeno for dear life, closing his eyes and convincing himself it wasn’t a dream. The last thing he sees before he loses consciousness again was Jeno’s relieved face.

* * *


	12. Je Ne Sais Quoi Part IV

* * *

_It’s warm._

Jaemin snuggles closer to the source of warmth. It was a comfortable feeling, being able to sleep without worries.

_Is this what heaven fees like?_

“What are you smiling about?”

Jaemin is confused. His source of warmth talks and has a heartbeat.

“I know you’re awake”

Jaemin flutters his eyes against the rays of sunlight that enveloped the room. As soon as his vision gets clearer, Jaemin lay petrified. He has his arms circled around Jeno’s bare torso, his head leaning against the blonde’s chest.

Jeno was at his usual calm and collected self. Not bothering about Jaemin’s confusion, he continues to read the newspaper with his free hand while the other still entangled around the brunette’s body.

In a moment, Jaemin thought the image was perfect. Disregarding the fact that they are both males and that one is the supposed master and the other is the supposed servant. Jaemin then shifts uncomfortably to release Jeno’ body.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno asks, eyes still fixated on the article in his hand.

“Waking up in your arms? Horrible” Jaemin scoffs as he sits up. The white duvet that covered the entirety of his body fell from his shoulders, revealing his half-naked self.

“Your body doesn’t say so” Jeno contradicts, casually shifting the pages of the paper.

The realization struck Jaemin that he is, in actuality, completely unclothed from head to toe. He immediately grabs the duvet and covers his body around. “What have you done to me?” He questions in a warning tone.

“After all I did, is this how you repay me?” Jeno finally meets Jaemin’s eyes. “I bathed you and even carried you to bed”

Jaemin clenches the duvet tightly against his body “You bathed me?”

“We don’t want to risk hypothermia at this point” Jeno answers as he laid the paper on the table. “I don’t think you have the right to question me when it is you who did not let go of me as soon as I laid you to bed. I’ve already witnessed your unguarded state, Jaemin.” He stands up, tightening the towel that loosely hung around his waist.

Jaemin purses his lips as his eyes examines every curvature of Jeno’ body. Jeno isn’t someone one could call lazy, but along the lines of preferring not to do anything to save energy and looking for the easiest solution to everything he encounters. Jaemin wonders why the blonde had such a glorious body of a Greek god.

“After all, body heat is the best source of warmth—” Jeno notices Jaemin’s gaze and meets the brunette’s eyes, his palms lay flat on the bed as he inched closer “like what you see?”

“You never exercise” Jaemin counters.

“I trained in the military for a few years after I finished my education” Jeno walks towards the wardrobe to change into the freshly laundered clothes “did you think I was just some spoiled young master?”

Jaemin, despite his naked self, started to sit comfortably now “I actually do”

Jeno shakes his head before heading towards the door “I’ll be back”

Jaemin lays his body back onto the bed as soon as the door shut. “Seems like an after sex setting” he says aloud, then shakes his head at the silly thought. He closes his eyes as memories of last night slowly came to plague him. Jaemin lightly caresses his lips, trying to recall the feeling “mouth to mouth resuscitation”

Jaemin doesn’t know why but his lips ever so slightly broke into a smile.

* * *

“Why are you still not changed?” Jeno raises a brow, seeing the brunette still in bed and still bare.

Jaemin turns his head and exhales deeply “I realized I don’t want to move. I’m too comfortable to actually leave”

“Aren’t you the spoiled one here?” The blonde sits on the bed beside Jaemin, silently in daze.

Jaemin manages to sit up, noticing the expression on Jeno’ face “What’s wrong?”

“I may need to do some sacrificial countermeasures” The blonde pauses, “I want you to do something”

“What is it?” Jaemin’s voice is weary seeing as Jeno starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Give me a hickey” Jeno blatantly says.

“Pardon?”

Jeno sighs, “A love bite. A bruising produced by immense suction causing the blood to clot and discoloration of skin—”

“I know what it is but why?” Jaemin’s eyes widens.

“I cannot disclose anything for now but it is of relative relevance in solving this case”

Jaemin exhales deeply again. He bites his lip and hung his head low. _I don’t know how_.

“Perhaps you do not know how to?” The blonde sneers.

“Don’t read people’s thoughts” This time, Jaemin courageously meets Jeno’ eyes “I apologize I am such an incompetent servant but giving hickeys does not count in the manual—”

Before Jaemin could finish, Jeno lightly touches the brunette’s pale neck “Stay still and make use of your good memory to remember how it’s done” tracing his fingers onto the pulsating skin.

Jeno rested his face onto Jaemin’s neck, caressing the outer layer of the younger one’s skin with his lips. Jaemin jerks as Jeno teasingly blew hot air before giving a light peck. The blonde opens his mouth, brushing his lips together whilst giving small kisses.

Jaemin clenches his hands onto the fabric of Jeno’s shirt but he does not resist, it felt ticklish and playful.

Jeno presses his lips more aggressively now. Jaemin could feel Jeno’s teeth grazing onto his skin and the latter sucks gently on Jaemin.

“Hmm” Jaemin lets out a voice, surprised by the feeling of Jeno’s wet tongue. It was hot inside Jeno’s mouth, he could sense it as his skin is being lapped and licked continuously.

Jaemin closes his eyes, concentrating on Jeno’s tongue movement against him. He traces his hand over Jeno’ back, carefully caressing the blonde’s locks. Jeno had secured his palms around Jaemin’s unclothed waist, pulling him closer.

Jaemin’s breathing becomes unstable. He bites his lip once again to suppress any unwanted sound. Jaemin knows resisting is futile but precautions don’t hurt.

Every movement, every pulsations, everything Jeno does causes Jaemin to submit. Jeno goves the final osculation as he releases Jaemin from their heated session.

Jaemin felt empty, his face still clouded in daze.

“How was it?” Jeno asks, licking his lips in the process. “You might be able to do it” he suggests.

Jaemin stares in silence. He couldn’t say it, could he?

Pleasing and sensual.

* * *

“Good morning young—“Mr. Harley gapes in confusion, tilting his head as the old stout pondered “master?” there was a change in his tone.

The man in question strode gallantly down the stairs, buttoning the cufflink on his white, chiffon dress shirt that silhouetted his glorious flesh. “Good morning to you too”

The old stout, rude as it may be, clicked his tongue as he squirmed at the reddish purple stain that clearly pops out in contrast to the young man’s porcelain neck. He had so many questions to ask so as to how Jeno acquired that mark, instead, he brushes the idea “How is Mr. Jaemin?”

“Alive and well” Jeno replies dryly, remembering how Jaemin took advantage of the situation that occurred last night and is now slacking off as a result “very well” he murmurs quietly. “Can you please grab my coat, Mr. Harley?” Jeno changes the topic, “And please tell the coachman to prepare the carriage.”

“May I ask where you are off to, sir?” Mr. Harley questions while handing the wool trench coat to the towering man before him. The master servant eyed the young master’s clothes “The winter is nearing, I am afraid you’ll catch a cold from the autumn wind”

The blonde, understanding the real meaning of the butler’s words judging by where his eyes were, only smiles back “Fear not, walking around the city centre will warm me up.”

“Then” Mr. Harley contemplates, “at least wear gloves, especially when you decide on wearing that”

Mr. Harley was referring to the ring Jeno was fiddling. It is a gold signet ring, engraved with the Munteanu family crest. The current Lord Munteanu had given this signet to the young Wellesley heir on his thirteenth birthday. With the knowledge that it bore no significance to the Wellesley household, Lord Munteanu persuaded young Jeno to take it in case he happens to return to Romania.

“I reckon you have something much more to do other that shopping” he continues.

“I wouldn’t have thought I will be using this but, it seems uncle was right” Jeno replies as he puts the leather gloves on his slender fingers. “What I am about to do will require a little bit of exploitation of power. Not that I have never done it” recalling his investigations or as the Scotland Yard would like to address it, ‘interventions’, back in London. “Anyhow, please give Jaemin the keys to uncle’s laboratory. Also, please tell Jaemin to be ready before I get back and…” he added “tell him to bring his kit”

“Mr. Jaemin’s work, hobby as he wants it to be called” the old butler says as he helps Jeno with his coat “reminds me of the master of the house. He could pursue science just like your uncle”

The blonde shakes his head “My uncle is beyond obsessed with his work. If vampires exist, it is possible he’ll be the Victor Frankenstein of this day. One mad doctor is enough”

Mr. Harley gives a sympathetic laugh “Oh dear” he wiped the tears on his wrinkled eyes as he reminisces Lord Munteanu locking himself into the basements carrying on experiments. Jeno was right, engrossed wouldn’t be a befitting word to describe how passionate the master was, even leaving his castle to tend to bodies all over the world. Although he is renowned in the art of medicine, he is not the kind of doctor you can take prescriptions from.

Calming down, the old butler exhaled deeply and gave a concerned smile. “Young master” there was a hint of worry in his voice “Why must you do this?”

“I somehow figured something out while looking into uncle’s existing records. All I have to do is piece the puzzle together”

“You mean you figured out the enigma behind the deaths over decades— even centuries?” Mr. Harley’s eyed widened “Why don’t you let the local sheriffs take care of this matter? This could be dangerous”

“The local sheriffs couldn’t figure this out centuries ago, what makes you think they can now? The belief of vampires and the proof of the unexplained gives them more reason that there is something out there to bring them to their graves. The people here have become shadowed by the fear of the unknown that no one would dare to find out the truth.” Jeno explained “It is easy to feast when there is fear, because fear petrifies you.”

“Dear” Mr. Harley’s heart started to sink as he dreaded the thought of Jeno handling this situation alone “Lord Munteanu raised you like the child he never had, and I fondly took care of you to grow as an outstanding man just as your father. Know that the Munteanu household will always be willing to fight your fight.” Mr. Harley raised his head like a proud father, “If you are successful, we, the people, are forever indebted to you.”

Jeno shook his head once again “There is no need to credit me. I came here for a vacation, and never have I rested once. I want to get this over with, let this case die, and for it to return to a myth as it should be— a story”

“You are going to risk your life” Mr. Harley contradicted as he watches Jeno’ tall figure now striding between the stoned halls of the castle “even gratitude will not amount to the people you are going to save”

“Mr. Harley” Jeno turned before stepping into the outside world “I never let myself into something I am not able to do”

The last thing Mr. Harley saw was the silhouette of Jeno’ wool trench coat slowly disappearing into the light.

* * *

“What a lucky lady”

“Pardon?” Jeno shifted towards the coachman as he loads the last box into the carriage.

“Forgive me for being nosy sir, but” the coachman scratched his nape in the process “I noticed we’ve only entered shops for women. There is no feminine presence at the castle so I figured it might be a gift for a lady.”

_There’s one who passed for a lady_. Jeno kept quiet still.

“And I heard there will be a gathering tonight at the Bator castle, is that for the Lady of the household?” the coachman continued, but his cheeky grin did not escape Jeno’ observing eyes.

“Hardly” Jeno replied dryly.

Figuring that the conversation will no longer continue, the coachman asked another question “Where do we go next, sir?”

“I wish to go to the tavern”

“Which tavern?”

“The Tavern” Jeno said sternly.

The coachman crooked his eyebrows, finally understanding what the young master meant “You mean _The_ Tavern?” in which Jeno replied with a firm ‘Yes’.

The Tavern was not the most famous tavern of the town but it had a reputation. It may look like a normal tavern hidden deep within the district but during the night, half of it functions as a brothel. It was around dusk and people started gathering after a day’s worth of work. The town was bustling and the district lamps filled the town like the night stars.

“Do you want me to come along, young master?” the coachman offered.

“No” Jeno replied “I’ll be quick”

Today had been the most peculiar day for the coachman, he thought. He, too, had known the young master for a long time but he didn’t think London would shape him in an odd way. It was strange for a man to purchase garments of women’s clothing and it is surely strange for a man to go purposely to an infamous tavern while the sun is still barely out. Yes, Jeno did grow up to be a fine young man but maybe London made him a womanizer.

* * *

“May I speak to one of your employees here?” Jeno spoke as he sat on the bar counter.

“Depends who is asking for who” the man, Jeno concluded, was the master and owner of the tavern. He was averagely tall but muscular. He had a gruff expression and the two scars— one across the right eye and one on the nose, was an indication of a former soldier.

Jeno leaned on the countertop “Mihaela Dalca”

The master shook his head “Impossible.”

“Why?” There was disinterest in Jeno’ tone “The girls live upstairs, do they not?”

“She is one of the top girls in the brothel” The master reasoned, annoyance was clear in his tone “even rich people can’t get their hands on her”

“How much?” Jeno was unaffected by the approach.

“Look, young man.” The grumpy master put his hands against the counter, leaning towards Jeno as if threatening to crush the blonde. “I know you are educated but no is a—“

His eyes directed at the ring on Jeno’ left little finger. The Munteanu crest was critical for the local townspeople. Most land properties are owned by the family, including The Tavern. Being affiliated with the Munteanu family is either bad or good, and denying Jeno access will definitely result to worst.

“You were saying?”

The master cleared his throat. Breathing deeply as if he just stepped on a landmine “Before I decide on anything rash, how are you going to prove that you are not a fraud? We are all aware Lord Munteanu does not have a son or any known heir.”

“Feel free to take a closer look with a candle” Jeno said confidently. The signet was embellished with four greenish gems across the crest. As soon as the master inched the candle closer, the gems shifted their color from green to almost red “Zultanite, one of the rarest gems in the world. It is distinctive for its ability to shift colors on different spectrums of light. Only real Munteanu signets have these gems”

The master, sighing in defeat, shifted his head towards the wooden door beside the counter. “Mihaela is on the farthest booth down the hall”

* * *

Mihaela Dalca was a brunette lady with green eyes and about five foot two in height. Jeno guessed she’s around mid thirties, or either her aging process began earlier caused by dark circles from rustic eyeliner work and wrinkling eyes that was barely covered with makeup. Her features weren’t very distinct, with the exception of two scarred holes on her neck that was emphasized by her side braid. “A little early, aren’t we?” she started.

Without wasting time, Jeno sat on the chair across her and pulled a photograph from his trench coat. He laid the black and white photograph on the table for her to see “Do you still possess this?”

“What is that?” Mihaela barely batted an eye before blowing on the cigar she’s holding.

“This is a piece of cloth from your dress when you were attacked twenty years ago. I examined your case and found out that this isn’t your blood. Apparently, it was your attacker’s— the vampire’s blood.”

* * *

“Do you know why they call me the top girl here?” Mihaela said as she puts her already burnt cigar on the copper ashtray. “These” tracing her fingers on the scars of her neck “are the tools of my trade. Men like to hear my stories”

Disinterested, Jeno replied “Yes, you are very fortunate. But I only came here for this purpose”

The woman stood up from her seat and sat beside Jeno. Mihaela leaned onto him, slowly tracing her fingers along the blonde’s arm. “Surely we could do much more than talking. If you want, I’ll tell you my story in a more intimate manner. After all,” her fingers were now onto Jeno’ signet, clearly aware of the origin of it “men who are in control are the best in bed.”

_Her conversation always comes back to sex_. “You sure are good with your words, is that how you get your patrons?”

“I don’t know” she sang as her hands undo the belt of Jeno’ coat “do you want to see how good I am? What do you want me to do?”

The strong smell of cigar brought distasteful reaction from Jeno “What I want you to do is to give me that” he pointed at the photograph “stop wasting my time”

“But we’re just getting started” her glee arose as she finally revealed what was underneath the trench coat. But to her dismay, the flesh that she had been aching to see had already been stained “So, you already have a woman?” she shifted her body.

“I do”

“Either she’s too pure or just holding back. I see only one” Mihaela’s eyes were still onto his clavicle “Why don’t we have a good time together? Your face is just to my liking. Let me warn you, you may not want her after this”

“Lady” Jeno’ patience was running low “With the knowledge that I came here for a purpose, she gave me that mark. Isn’t her possessiveness quite charming?”

Sceptical, Mihaela contradicted “Does she satisfy you enough?”

“Oh she does, she just likes to be ravished” Jeno started to speak fondly “and if you want to know, she left most of her marks down there where I join her. She loves to take the whole thing in.”

“I don’t see a wedding band” she questioned his tale.

“It is unorthodox to consummate before marriage but, a man is to be tempted when his betrothed initiates” Jeno countered. “Now, may I know the whereabouts of this?” he asked as he hands the photograph to her.

“Then it’s a pity, it seems she is incomparable even to where my expertise are.” Mihaela stood up, aware of the fact that there is not point to argue “Alright, I am not the type of woman to force herself to somebody who isn’t interested. It’s in my room upstairs, the thing you are looking for”

* * *

“I’m not sure how this could help”

“Well, fancy knowing you still keep this” Jeno traced his fingers around the small casket. The wooden box had surely aged with time. As soon as he opened it, a faint smile was painted on his stoic face.

“It was torn from my dress” Mihaela replied.

Shifting his weight, Jeno stated “You were around twelve to fifteen when you were attacked in the southern forest. Apparently, you got separated from your sisters. It was around nightfall and the lamp you were holding had just burnt out. One thing led to another, but you managed to struggle and survive”

Mihaela sat on the bed, remembering the night she was about to lose her life “That’s what happened, indeed.”

“How did you struggle?”

Mihaela shook her head “All I can remember is that it wasn’t a very strong person, just a little taller than me in physique. I had been carrying a knife for we were using it to harvest fruits in the forest. I was still holding it during the attack so I might have swung it a few times.” She stood up again and went to her desk, pulling her sleeve that revealed a bandage. “The knife is in that box, underneath the cloth”

Jeno, noticing the injury, walked closer “How did that happen?”

Removing the bandage, she took a new one from one of the drawers and wrapped it around her cut “A branch fell on my arm and scratched it”. She continued to explain, without noticing Jeno slowly obtaining her old bandage and hiding it on the pocket of his coat.

“I see, well then” Jeno concluded, eager to solve this crime “thank you. I shall take my leave now.”

“Wait,” before Jeno could open the door, Mihaela interjected “what kind of woman is she?”

Turning the knob on the door, he replied “A spontaneous, unpredictable person” with the image of Jaemin in the back of his mind.

* * *

“I heard you are invited to the Bator castle tonight” Jaemin welcomed. “And I see you went shopping”

“Those are for you to wear”

Jaemin raised a brow at the sight of the boxes, clearly Jeno went to women’s shops “When I was told to ready my kit, I didn’t think it would include a dress up”

“Play nice” Jeno said sternly as he handed the wooden box and used bandage to Jaemin.

“I swore to never wear corsets again” Jaemin argued. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“They’re just coats, you’ve been complaining a lot lately. Now, I want you to trace the blood in those objects and” Jeno also handed his trench coat to Jaemin “tell Mr. Harley to burn that coat”

“Why?” Jaemin questioned “It’s such a high quality coat”

“You don’t know where it’s been”

* * *


	13. Je Ne Sais Quoi Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mentions of blood

* * *

“Why would you want me to accompany you?” Jaemin asks as he and Jeno finally situate themselves in Lord Monteanu’s laboratory. He found it fascinating the first time he entered the confines. There was a vast collection of research materials accompanied with the latest and finest laboratory equipments Jaemin would have hoped for. If Jaemin wasn’t aware that Lord Monteanu is part of the nobility, he would have imagined him to be a well known scientist all over the streets of Europe.

Jeno takes a test tube from a rack, examining the translucent liquid before pouring it down carefully to a flask “Let’s talk about what happened to you prior to the incident at the moat”

“I barely remember anything” Jaemin admits, sighing as he takes a chair beside the wooden table Jeno is leaning at “Everything was hazy and distorted. But I feel like I heard a voice telling me something”

“That might be the case indeed” Jeno says as he turns his eyes towards the doe eyed man.

Jaemin shifts his body “Pardon? Do you know something?” _Did_ might be the right to use upon seeing Jeno’s expressions.

“Psilocybin” Jeno answers, his voice remaining stern “I found traces of it in the tea that was served to us”

“Then why was I the only one affected?” Jaemin asks, recalling drinking the tea that was given to him. It was the served to him, Jeno, and Lady Bator from the same teapot.

Jeno takes a stained handkerchief from a tray and presents it to Jaemin “I took a dip when you are all fascinated by the sound of piano”

He continues, “And I do not trust anything served to me if it’s not from this household”

Jaemin takes the torn handkerchief from Jeno’s hand. In his peripheral, he sees the other piece in a Petri dish. _He sampled it already._

“Psilocybin mushrooms are hallucinogenic” Jaemin adds, seeing the blonde nod in confirmation.

“The things you see, feel, or hear distorted your perception of reality” The Marquis explains. “I also noticed the change in your attitude after our visit—“

Jaemin places the handkerchief back into the table and says, “What lead me into almost drowning myself?”

Jeno moves to take a seat across Jaemin “You had an episode of somnambulism— sleepwalking. That was the only possibility I could look into. No matter how hypnotic the effect of the mushroom is, sleepwalking cannot be suggested through hypnosis”

“How” Jaemin pauses as he feels his blood running cold. No matter how smart their opponent is, they should not be able to predict Jaemin’s behaviour “would they account me sleepwalking?”

“It was a bad— I am not fond of saying this— luck.” Jeno continues, “I take it you have no experience in sleepwalking but it can happen from extreme fatigue and sleep deprivation after we arrived in Romania. Combined with hypnosis, they are deadly”

“The key for hypnosis is to open your mind. That’s how suggestions get to you” Jeno says slow and clear enough for Jaemin to sink in all the information “Although I cannot say if it’s safer if you did not sleep walk. Hypnosis can still affect your emotional state”

Jaemin felt numb and he feels his heart sinking, thumping like an echo.

He felt cold.

He felt dread knowing that he could die even without being in contact with a killer. It was something Jaemin never accounted for.

Jaemin jolts upon feeling a hand in his shoulder. He turns to see Jeno standing beside him with an expression of something strangely… _melancholic_.

“You are frightened” Jeno says, not with his usual stern voice but instead, softly.

“I” Jaemin could only let out a scoff. Not to mock Jeno’s statement but to mock himself instead. Jeno was right, he is scared. “I have confidence to take out a physical opponent but this? How am I supposed to counter this psychological game when they’ve already almost successfully taken my life?”

“There are many things you will find unexplainable no matter how much logic you put into it” Jeno explains yet his voice remained calm and, in a way, comforting in Jaemin’s ears.

“But it is because you do not look properly. And to these people, misdirection is a very important key.”

The marquis continues, “Why do people not question— no, challenge myths?”

Without uttering a word, Jaemin shakes his head. He had never thought about it. Growing up in a superstitious environment and believing in myths, Jaemin never thought about questioning their existence.

“Fear” Jeno says “fear fuels the validity of myths. When something unfortunate happens and we cannot find a logical reason, don’t we all turn to myths? For example” Jeno pauses as he walks and stands in front of Jaemin “vampires. For sceptics, these are murders but for superstitious people? Vampires might as well be as real as any person”

“But the injuries and blood lust?” Jaemin croaks out.

“Once the people have established that there are so called vampires, do you think people will look more into it?” Jeno questions

Jaemin feels the lump in his throat as realization comes into him “Out of fear, they would not”

“Exactly” the blonde responds “Now I have a question for you”

Whilst the pounding heart, Jaemin still reacts “What is it?”

“Despite your current fear, would you want to continue this case?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin sees a glint in Jeno’s eyes. Despite the man’s usual sternness, Jaemin could not help but think that perhaps Jeno is showing genuine worry for the younger male. Softly, Jaemin says “If I say I do not want to?”

“Then we will go home” Jeno says clearly and unwavering.

Shaking his head, a small smile breaks in Jaemin’s lips. He had not expected for Jeno to go along with his whims but one look into to Jeno’s brown orbs, Jaemin knew there was no need to search for more validity.

“No, I was the one who put you into this. I want to see how this case unfolds right before my eyes” Jaemin utters “then we will go home”

* * *

Jeno stands in the now familiar abode as one servant escorts him inside. Within a few hours after he and Jaemin had a discussion, the expected carriage arrives from the Bator. Only this time, a dinner would be held in his honour.

“I had heard what happened to your servant” Lady Erzebet starts, her pale fingers wrapping around the spoon that held her Blaquette de Veau. “I would be willing to provide if you and your household need assistance, Marquis”

“Thank you” Jeno replies. His eyes travel to the side where he notices the pianist enthusiastically playing. “Shouldn’t Miss Crawley join us?”

Lady Erzebet clears her throat, wiping the sides of her mouth with a napkin. “Yelena” she calls out “you must be tired. Please join us”

The petite, read headed young lady gracefully retracted her fingers from the white coated wooden keys to follow her employer’s words. She walks in a careful manner, uneasiness evident in her face “Would that be alright, Marquis?”

“Of course” Jeno answers, offering a small smile. His head turns to the window, seeing the purple skies coming in to begin the night.

After a few minute, the dinner is over. Yelena excused herself for the lavatory and Jeno takes the opportunity to ask for the gardens “I would want to take a small breather and perhaps explore some more, my lady”

“Inside can be quite stifling” Lady Erzebet smiles “I shall accompany you, Marquis”

She gestures to one of her female servants and the three of them set out to the gardens where Jeno had taken a particular interest with. The wind had become colder, evident of the nearing winter. The sky had become the deepest shade of blue and nothing was heard apart from the soft rustling of the autumn wind.

Walking further, a peculiar rusting of leaves had caught the three’s attention. Turning towards the source of sound, Jeno utters “Please stay. I will look into it”

Lady Erzebet and her servant watch as Jeno’s figure disappear into the bushes.

A few minutes pass, nothing was heard. Lady Erzebet and her servant look at each other then around the dark clearance. Before the head of the household could say a word, a loud thud emitted from the direction where they had last seen the marquis.

They stride into the bushes and both the Lady and her servant froze in utter fear of what lies in front of their very eyes. The marquis is being held down by a woman, whose hair is dishevelled and eyes red with rage and bloodlust. Her mouth, painted with crimson colour is buried in the marquis’s neck.

The marquis in question lay unconscious as the perpetrator stands up, smiling at the two females before fleeing. Lady Erzebet falls in shock as her servant screams in terror.

Guards come to their aid and whilst in a state of panic, the servant had told what had transpired. Yelena comes into Lady Erzebet’s side, supporting the petrified lady. Several other guards take Jeno’s insentient body and inspects it. “The marquis is still alive but he is bleeding out!”

“Gates” Lady Erzebet says “Close the gates! No one leaves until the attacker is caught. Check every woman of this household!”

Murmurs from servants could be heard, most of them fearing for their lives and some believing in the existence of vampires. The two marks on the Marquis was proof enough that there was a blood sucking monster roaming freely in the vast lands of Romania.

* * *

Once Jeno open’s his eyes, he is welcomed by the sight of Lady Erzebet and Yelena by his sight. They had settled him in one of the rooms, his wound tended. He notices the slight relaxation of their shoulders and a subtle exhale of relief.

“Marquis” Lady Erzebet greets “I am so delighted you are awake”

Jeno sits up, finally feeling the light sting in his neck and his hand touches the newly gauzed wound “Was I—“

“You were attacked” Yelena, who is holding Lady Erzebet’s shivering hands, intervenes “Lady Erzebet had seen your perpetrator but she escaped before the servant could call for help”

“She?” Jeno questions.

“Yes, I saw a woman” Lady Erzebet responds. Before she could continue, a knock from a servant comes. Without batting an eye, Lady Erzebet permits the servant to enter while her and Yelena still occupy themselves with the marquis. “The guards are now surrounding the castle. No one will be able to enter or escape. Because of this mishap, we want to accommodate you for the night, Marquis Wellesley”

Yelena helps the still distraught lady to stand up “We have provided someone to attend for you tonight”

Jeno’s eyes fixate on the male servant at the back who was busying himself preparing towels and warm water in the trolley.

“Please have a good rest” Yelena continues, and both ladies bid their farewells before heading out.

The servant turns around, finally facing Jeno as he holds an object wrapped in towels “Is your wound fine?”

Jeno takes the object, placing it beside him. He takes the servant’s hand which was cold in his touch and says, “I taught you which areas to avoid” Jeno then gently pulls the male, taking notice of blood remnants in the fingertips “Do you not have confidence in yourself, Jaemin?”

Jaemin’s grip on Jeno’s hand tightens. Overwhelmed, Jaemin lets himself fall over Jeno, his arms wrapping the blonde into a warm embrace. He could feel Jeno’s heartbeat and Jaemin leans in more to find comfort in the soft reverberations.

“I’m sorry” Jaemin speaks softly, nuzzling his head on Jeno’s chest.

“It must be done” Jeno held Jaemin close, rubbing circles on the younger’s back. However, his eyes fixate on the object wrapped in cloth beside them “Are these the evidences we needed?”

Jaemin nods, pulling away from Jeno. Their eyes unconsciously lock in a daze before Jaemin snaps in reality. “You must come with me, Jeno”

* * *

With careful steps, Jeno and Jaemin avoid the servants as they venture deeper into the castle. Jaemin led them into a chamber further up into the laundry room. They are welcomed by a narrow, winding staircase leading down into the darkness. Jaemin’s fingers trace along the bricks before pulling out a protruding brick. There, he pulls a gas light he had wittingly hid when he explored the castle earlier. Now with a light, both he and Jeno walk down into the stairs that almost feel like eternity.

They finally arrive at the bottom and are now received be a narrow hallway and Jeno immediately notices a foul smell. They walking further in and the stench only worsened, both of them covering their noses from the smell of rot and decay.

As soon as they arrive into their destination, Jaemin holds the light away to present to Jeno what he had discovered.

Jeno sees as what he can only describe as a torture chamber. He sees three iron maidens, only one open with dried blood in the thorns. The two closed ones have fresh blood running down the half filled barrel underneath. At his right, he sees several more barrels, a bed with stained blood, and several scattered tubes and syringes.

“There’s where I got the evidences” Jaemin points out on the left where wooden shelves are filled with books and papers, and a table filled with more papers.

Jeno’s eyes continue to scan the room “This has been used for a long time”

“Honestly, it was horrific when I first came here” Jaemin gulps “I thought I had to run and hurry back to you or else I would not come out alive”

“Maybe you should have”

Both Jaemin and Jeno turn around to see the source of the voice. They see Yelena smiling sinisterly at the door with guards behind her.

_Bloody hell._ Jaemin curses inside. _There is no other escape route!_

“If you plan to kill us here, my household knows I came here” Jeno responds, challenging her words.

Yelena scoffs “Are you trying to talk me out of this? It will be no use. I’ve killed enough to feel a tinge of sympathy”

“It’s because you need blood isn’t it?” Jeno asks, unaffected by Yelena’s words “I found an abnormality.”

Jeno continues, “Twenty years ago, a young woman was attacked. Not only she had survived, but she had managed to wound her attacker. The blood remained in the cloth and we had the opportunity to process the blood”

“And we found a genetic abnormality that will piece the puzzles together”

Yelena exhales, her sinister smile disappearing. “I might as well tell you since you won’t be coming out here alive”

“It’s a hereditary curse passed down from our family” Yelena clicks her tongue “Thalassemia. I had to get every blood possible but hospitals would not provide anymore no matter how much we pay. So I had to take the matters in my own hands— choosing the healthiest and most suitable donors for blood transfusion”

Yelena holds her hands up “My hands are very precious to me, and they continue to be helpful in everything I do. Thus, I decided to do something. I would stick syringes in my fingers and strike the my victim’s artery so blood can flow out easily and I could collect them”

“Creating a vampire myth was just a tip of the icing” Yelena continues “If there is a monster to be feared, no one can put a blame on a human. But what happened twenty years ago was a careless mistake of mine. That young woman was my first victim. But after that, I became better and I have piles of bodies in West Abbey”

“I figured” Jeno intervenes “But while it is true i found abnormalities in your blood, I also know the blood isn’t for you”

Yelena sighs “It wasn’t because I was the healthier sister. I had to kill to keep my sister alive even if it involves killing you two”

“Did Jack send you?” Jaemin asks, questioning the involvement of Jack the ripper into this case.

“I know nothing of the Jack you’re talking about” Yelena says, sounding more agressive “Don’t try to trick me, I will still kill you—”

“That is enough, Yelena” Lady Erzebet interrupts. Behind her were strangers, perhaps law enforcers.

“Betty” Yelena utters in surprise.

Lady Erzebet turns to Jaemin and Jeno “I am Yelena’s older sister and I am the one who needed blood transfusions”

“Betty, what are you saying?” Yelena exclaims in disbelief.

“I’m so tired, Yelena” Lady Erzebet responds “No matter how many blood or lives we take, I can never get better. I will still be living in torment with this body that can barely stand”

Yelena couldn’t do anything to her sister’s pleas. The law enforcers infiltrated every nook and cranny of the castle, retrieving several corpses and victim documents there is. Jeno and Jaemin watch as the two sisters are chained.

As soon as the two ladies had been escorted away, Jaemin impatiently asks Jeno “How did you call reinforcement? We just acquired the evidence”

“I did not” Jeno says, but his eyes shifted towards the figure walking towards them. The newcomer was not part of the Bator household nor a law enforcer, but someone whom Jeno knew “I reckon he might”

Jaemin follows Jeno’s gaze and to say that that he is surprised would be an understatement. The man, who was wearing a black top hat and a matching black wool cape, was someone Jaemin had never expected to see in here or ever again.

The stranger walks close and while still wary, Jaemin comes to Jeno’s defense. But Jeno only held his hand up, stopping the younger male. The marquis shakes his head and says, “It’s alright. He’s with us”

“I’m glad I made it in time” The stranger smiles and Jaemin remembers how much he dislikes the mischievous gesture painted in the man’s face. “I would not know what to do if I lose my beloved nephew”

Confused, Jaemin turns to the man beside him “What is he talking about?”

Unaffected, Jeno levels with Jaemin’s doe eyes, “Jaemin, meet my uncle Lord Monteanu”

“I believe we have met before” Lord Monteanu interjects, his sly grin widening as he takes his hat off to introduce himself properly “but I would prefer it if you address me as Dr. Ten”

* * *


	14. Jeremiad

* * *

Jaemin could not believe it.  _ That peculiar doctor with a sinister smile is Lord Monteanu, Jeno’s uncle? _

How could he not see this?

And how could Jeno keep that secret for so long.

Jaemin’s trail of thoughts is suddenly interrupted at the sound of the horses stopping at the gates. The same rustic noise wakes Jaemin from reality as they arrive at Lord Monteanu’s estate.

They walked quietly, with Jaemin not even sparing a single glance at the blonde beside him. And when Mr Harley greets them, Jaemin forces a small smile.

Dr Ten comes in first, greeting Mr Harley in a friendly manner. Jaemin comes in last, following Jeno. With careful steps, Jaemin stops at the marble clad foyer where three other men stood.

Jaemin has never felt the minute become so long. Dr Ten strode freely, the soles of his shoes tapping softly against the polished floor followed by Jeno who displays indifference.

_ I don’t like this. _

Jaemin’s eyes trail along the floor. Words exchanged by the other men become inaudible for Jaemin.

“Jaemin?” Dr Ten voices aloud to get the young man’s attention “Are you alright?”

Jaemin’s eyes wander between Dr Ten and Jeno and he finally utters, “I- I had a long day. I should excuse myself”

Jeno watches as Jaemin’s figure walks away but before he could follow, Dr Ten stops his tracks “He can wait. I have something to tell you first.”

* * *

They settle themselves into Dr Ten’s study, the latter pouring red wine in both of their glasses while Jeno reads the contents of the envelope his uncle handed him.

“You should have waited for my results before incriminating the sisters, Jeno.” Dr Ten says “What if I did not arrive on time? The judge would rule  _ your  _ findings irrelevant to the case.”

“I have scientific evidence to back it up” Jeno counters.

“It may be accurate but you or Jaemin are  _ not  _ medical practitioners” Dr Ten reasons “I thought we have established it since the beginning? I taught you these things for you to use wisely” The doctor continues “Do not make me disappointed”

Jeno stands in silence as Dr Ten arranges his findings. “I dug deep into the family background of the Bators that lead me to their roots”

He shows Jeno images of their family portrait- including the one where the sisters are still very young. Both of them look very much alike.

“Thalassemia is a genetic blood disease with abnormal hemoglobin structure and both sisters have it. However, they differ in types- one has alpha and one has beta.” Dr Ten explains.

“And each differs in severity, don’t they?” Jeno adds. “That is why there is almost no resemblance between them anymore”

Dr Ten nods in agreement “The younger sister has alpha thalassemia and it does not cause so much problems hence, she can live as normally as anyone could.” he pauses “however, the older sister displays evidence of beta thalassemia which is more severe and the effects are more prominent physically including the skin color and the facial structure. Children diagnosed with beta thalassemia suffer from childhood until adulthood, and is the main reason for their crime- blood transfusion.”

Jeno takes a small sip of the red wine as he leans on the mahogany office table “Then their connection to the Abbey West bodies?”

“Aside from the younger sister confessing she accidentally found the body piles, there is none I could find” Dr Ten says “She says she was looking for a place to bury her first victim in England and found a freshly dug area of soil at the Abbey West”

He continues, “I also took some bodies to sample and there are no apparent similarities from her victims to the older corpses.” 

“Took some bodies?” Jeno raises a brow “From the grave?”

“Yes!” Dr Ten grins excitedly “If I waited for the bodies in the lab, they would be contaminated by then. I needed the corpses fresh from the graves”

“You are commiting a crime”

“It is for the art of science!” Dr Ten reasons “I am not to blame for the incompetence of England’s forensic science”

Jeno sighs as he takes another sip “If the Scotland Yard finds out about this, you will lose your license.

Dr Ten hums “Then, will you serve judgement upon  _ me _ ?”

“I have no reason to.” Jeno shrugs “The judgement does not befall on my words. But if the time does come that you are acquitted, I shall be of no hindrance.”

Dr Ten shakes his head as he clicks his tongue “You already are a part of this, dear nephew. You already are.”

“Well,” Jeno pauses, looking at the files on the table “if one desires to win this game, one must be a part of it”

“Cheers to that” Dr Ten raises his glass “By the way,”

“What?”

“I was observing you two from the shadows in the Bator’s mansion” Dr Ten confesses but the sly grin painted on his lips makes Jeno think of his intent otherwise.

“Get to the point,” Jeno says with irritation evident in his voice.

“Is this how you talk to your second parent?” Dr Ten feigns a pained expression.

Jeno remains silent and the older man lets out a sigh.

“I know you see that valet of yours differently.” Dr Ten declares “I don’t care about your personal relations but perhaps you should be honest with yourself while with him before he slips away”

Jeno pauses, taken aback before regaining himself “What—“

“The reason for this carelessness. It’s because of Jaemin isn’t it?” Dr Ten confronts, indicating Jeno’s previous actions “Mr Harley filled me in with some details, including what happened to the moat and using my insignia at the brothel.”

He adds, “I have nothing against it but please make your moves rationally”

“You taught me not assume things” Jeno counters, his grip on his wine glass tightening “So please refrain from doing so”

“I do not. I was part of your upbringing,  _ Jeno Wolfang _ .” Dr Ten calls out Jeno’s name in a serious manner “Settle it with him”

“What about this case?” Jeno averts the topic.

“I have it under control” Dr Ten heads to the door but before he leaves, he turns to Jeno “you are free to do what you want now”

Left alone, Jeno looks at his half empty glass and decides to drink the whole thing in one gulp.

  
  


* * *

Jaemin, who silently sits on his bed, hears a series of knocks from the opposite side of his door.  _ Is it Mr Harley? _ Jaemin hesitates for a while before deciding to open the door.

The person who greets him, however, is someone Jaemin least expects to see.

“Hello” Dr Ten greets with a smile, not the spine chilling one but a smile people use to greet normally. “May I come in?”

“Uh, yes sir” Jaemin stutters before he courtly bows, taking a step back to open the door wider “Please, this is your home.”

“I would like to apologize for my behaviour earlier” Jaemin starts, his head hanging low.

“Please don’t” Dt Ten chuckles “It should be me who should apologize for making you uncomfortable”

_ So he knows _ . Jaemin thinks.

“It’s understandable.” Dr Ten continues “I have this personality that Jeno reckons would be difficult to introduce me to you as his uncle”

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Jaemin admits.

Dr Ten shakes his head. “There is nothing to worry about. I only came here to tell you something”

Jaemin finally levels his eyes at the older man “What is it, sir?”

“Are you mad at Jeno?” Dr Ten asks straightforwardly.

Jaemin could not answer, he didn't know what to say.

“Jeno” Dr Ten starts “his life has been threatened for as long as I can remember. Therefore, he does not trust people easily”

Jaemin remembers the first time he and Jeno met.  _ I wasn’t the first one who tried to kill him? That must explain why Jeno seemed indifferent when he caught me. And it must also be the reason why the servants are there in the first place. _

Jaemin had never thought of that possibility. He always thought of Jeno as this rich, spoilt nobleman who can wrap the world in his fingers. Jeno was young and successful but Jaemin does not question why Jeno works differently as other nobles.

It’s as if he has to make sure everything is secured.

“It’s his nature to keep silent and observe things first” Dr Ten continues “I only hope it would not affect what you two have built all these time.”

Jaemin is puzzled.  _ Us two? _ “Why would you think that?”

“Because it’s the first time I’ve seen Jeno become attached to someone.” Dr Ten simply says.

It leaves Jaemin to let out an awkward laugh “He has his servants before me whom I know he trusts his life to”

“But he is not the one to break character when with them” Dr Ten counters, “I have not seen Jeno enjoy this much. Especially after seeing you two at Lord Guttenberg’s party”

Jaemin remembers how he dressed up as Lady Minnie and recollects meeting Dr Ten for the first time. His cheeks flush in a tinge of red realizing that Dr Ten is aware that Lady Minnie is a man dressed up in a woman’s clothing.

He wants to bury himself in embarrassment or hide somewhere that no one would know him.

“So I think you two should talk properly” Dr Ten ends in that note, looking at a still red Jaemin. He walks himself to the door, opening it to see Jeno standing on the other side.

Jaemin watches as Dr Ten smiles at Jeno and softly taps his nephew’s shoulder.

Jeno and Jaemin lock eyes and Jeno finally asks, “May I come in?”

“Please” Jaemin nods. He sits on the bed and pats the space next to him for Jeno to sit on.

“I apologize for not disclosing this matter” Jeno starts as soon as they settle themselves in.

“I understand” Jaemin shakes his head “You had to do it. It was selfish of me to think I have every reason to know everything about you”

“Are you angry?”

“At first I was frustrated. But not anymore” Jaemin smiles as he utters genuine words and hoping Jeno would take them positively “we have all the time to get to know each other better”

They sit in silence, with Jaemin’s heart beating fast while Jeno looks at him. He should be used to Jeno looking at him, but not  _ this _ way. This wasn’t the playful, teasing Jeno he is used to.

This Jeno looked somewhat…  _ uneasy? _

Jaemin could not put words into his mouth. Jeno is simply there beside him, sitting only a few inches apart. Their knees brush against each other. Silence envelops them, and Jaemin can hear the rustling of the wind outside his room as well as Jeno’s soft breathing.

Surprise would be an understatement describing how Jaemin feels when Jeno decides to rest his head against Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin stays unmoving, unable to comprehend what to do.

“Let us stay like this of a while” Jeno whispers at the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin’s heart is pounding fast, wondering if Jeno could hear it. He doesn’t understand what pushes him to do it but he finds his fingers softly brushing Jeno’s golden locks, taking notice of Jeno’s long lashes fluttering at every movement.

_ How long have we been together for us to sit comfortably like this? _ Jaemin asks himself, thinking back at all their time together.

“Jaemin” Jeno raises his head, facing Jaemin.  _ Close. _

It seems so easy for Jaemin to get lost in Jeno’s eyes. He had never thought he would be this attached to this man before him. Jaemin least expected it when the reason they met was him attempting to kill Jeno.

But the way Jeno looks at him makes Jaemin rethink the good memories they had together afterwards. Those eyes make him want to create more memories with Jeno despite the mishaps and dangers.

_ I want to stay with him. _

Jaemin’s breath hitches when Jeno leans closer, his warm hand against Jaemin’s cheek.

They have been in this situation countless times,  _ but why do I feel like it’s different? _

Jeno leans even closer that Jaemin could almost feel Jeno’s breath ghost against his lips.

“Push me away if you do not want this”

Those words are the last thing Jaemin hears before Jeno closes the gap between them.

There was no spark nor sweetness that is metaphorically told by Shakespeare or Poe. However, surreality is what Jaemin could describe the feeling.

As Jeno presses his lips against his, Jaemin can’t help but think of other matters to distract himself from the nervousness he feels.

But before he could realize the reality that he is in, Jeno pulls away.

Seeing no negative reaction from the younger, Jeno gets close once again.

This time, Jaemin manages to respond. He leans his body in, closing the gap between them as he moves along with Jeno. It’s slow and tame, both taking each time to adjust to the new feeling.

When he feels Jeno moving his lips, Jaemin does so in compliment. It isn’t long before Jaemin’s arms wrap around Jeno, with Jeno’s hands secure firmly in Jaemin’s waist.

Jaemin lets out a sigh when Jeno proceeds to trail kisses in his jaw. A small whimper comes out of his lips when he feels Jeno softly bite into his neck. 

He knows this feeling.

Because the last  _ mark  _ Jeno had given him is still there.

When Jeno pulls away, both are heavily breathing from their heated exchange.

Jaemin is completely puzzled at their sudden act.  _ We kissed, didn’t we? _ He could not believe it. He had not imagined a day would come when he and Jeno would become this intimate- this open with each other.

All they did was tease and play without crossing the line they had built for themselves.

But it was even rarer for Jeno to initiate it.

_ Please tell me this is not a dream. _

And when he is to ask Jeno about it, he feels Jeno’s fingers tracing the curve of his cheek.

“It is late.” Jeno says “I should go back now”

“Jeno, wait” Jaemin speaks with a voice of uncertainty as he takes a hold of Jeno’s hand “What does this mean?”

“It is what it is” Jeno responds before leaning in to capture Jaemin’s lips.

Jaemin responds more naturally this time. Yet his heart remains unsettled.

It was a brief kiss that is not meant to linger but Jaemin does not miss the feeling of Jeno’s thumb softly caressing the back of his hand.

“We have a whole day for travelling tomorrow. You should take a proper rest” Jeno stands up to head outside and Jaemin follows him until the door. “Goodnight, Jaemin”

“Goodnight, Jeno” Jaemin says softly. As soon as he closes the door, he sighs deeply and slides down the floor smiling.

* * *

“Are you sure you do not want to spend another day?” Mr Harley asks as he places the last of their luggage into the carriage.

“Yes, Jeno. I’ve only returned and you two decide to leave?” Dr Ten agrees, comfortably sipping a cup of coffee in his embroidered red robe. “It’s quite early”

“I have work in England,  _ uncle _ ” Jeno answers, a fog of breath forming around his lips as he speaks. “Thank you for being a wonderful host”

Dr Ten gives a defeated smile and turns to Jaemin. His smile, however, turns into a sly manner compelling Jaemin to feel nervous “Do come back dear. I would love to get to know you better. And perhaps do more experiments in my laboratory.”

“Y-yes” Jaemin stutters. Despite having a normal conversation the night before, something about Dr Ten’s expressions make Jaemin feel as if he should not let his guard down around the man.

_ Does Jeno not sense it? Or does he choose to turn a blind eye? _

“Do not turn Jaemin into someone like you, uncle” Jeno says, signalling for Jaemin to enter the carriage after the younger one bid his farewells to the older men.

“I was only implying he is welcome to consult me as an expert” Dr Ten reasons. His playful tone eventually changes when Jaemin is out of hearing range. “Think about what I’ve told you. Be careful”

“I will”

  
  
  


* * *

After a day’s worth of travelling, Jaemin and Jeno finally arrive at the Wellesley mansion. They are welcomed by Johnny who takes their luggage and Doyoung who serves them freshly brewed tea while twins Jisung and Chenle lock the doors.

None of the servants question the awkward silence among the two, nor the longing glances they steal, and not even the evident red marks on Jaemin and Jeno’s necks. They successfully kept still until the two men excuse themselves upstairs.

All of them collectively decide not to utter a single word, at least not in Jaemin or Jeno’s presence.

“Would you sleep here tonight?” Jeno asks, ghosting his lips against Jaemin’s neck as soon as they arrive in Jeno’s room.

Jaemin lets out a small smile before turning around to challenge Jeno’s gaze. He secures his arm around the older one, biting his lower lip teasingly “Is that allowed,  _ Master _ Wellesley?”

Jeno holds Jaemin’s waist and pulls him close “It’s an order”

  
  
  


* * *

Jaemin wakes up at the first ray of dawn. He looks at the sleeping man beside him who lays peacefully in deep slumber. Jaemin brushes the strand of blonde hair covering Jeno’s face, taking note of how long Jeno’s lashes are. He touches the prominent mole right under Jeno’s eye and Jaemin smiles endearingly.

Jaemin sits up at the edge of the bed as he buttons his now crumpled shirt- his face reddening as he sees love marks spread across his chest. Jaemin hurries to button up and flees outside the room before Jeno could wake up.

The moment he finishes changing into freshly pressed clothes, he heads back to Jeno’s room to wake the latter up. However, when he arrives at the doorstep, the room is open and he sees Doyoung along with a grumpy, newly awakened Jeno.

“Thank goodness you’re here” Doyoung greets.

Confused, Jaemin walks inside “Is something the matter?”

“There is a visitor for the two of you”

Jaemin sees the hint of uneasiness in Doyoung’s face.  _ Who could it be for Doyoung to look like this? _ “Who is it? Is it someone we know?”

“She did not say her name but she said one thing” Doyoung responds “she said to give you the name Alphonsius and you two will not hesitate to meet her”

* * *

“Jie” Jaemin says out of reflex, his mother tongue speaking as soon as he recognizes the figure before him. He always had to show respect to her whenever she’s in his presence.

The lady retains her unimpressed face— neither hint of excitement or happiness was found. It was cold and unfeeling.

As it always has been, as she always did.

“Yuqi jie” Jaemin repeats, her name rolling out of his tongue the hardest. She was the least of people Jaemin wishes to see. Not now, and perhaps never.

Only two syllables of her cold, deep voice resonated around the halls of Wellesley mansion as she calls into the young man before her “Zhai Min”

She calls Jaemin by his birth name, as she did ever since he was born. He was always the mischievous and naughty  _ Zhai Min _ \- her stray younger brother.

_ She isn’t supposed to be here _ . Jaemin thinks. She should’ve never known. He left everything in China behind- his life, his family. And her presence makes everything worse for him.  _ Everything _ .

“You might be wondering how I found you” Yuqi says, facing Jaemin up front “If you are going to run away, make sure you leave no tracks behind.”

Without garnering any response, she continues “Using  _ Alphonsius _ ? Perhaps no one would dare to look into you but” she takes a cold glance at Jeno then back to her brother “ _ we _ have eyes and ears, Zhai Min. A word that an Alphonsius is in England, you should have expected to be found”

Jaemin realizes his mistake- his carelessness. If only he had stopped Jeno from revealing his family name, his sister wouldn’t have found him. Taking a hard swallow, Jaemin watches as she casually strode into the red velvet chaise lounge- the hem of her beautifully embroidered silk dress trailing behind her. She is dressed in a dusted rose and golden lace, a fusion of English and Oriental fashion and her short, black silky hair rests tamely above her shoulders.

Yuqi sits patiently, in contrast to what an uninvited guest should act. However, her uncanny manners do not hinder Jeno from greeting her politely.

“Welcome, Miss-”

“Madame” she cuts off, but not before giving Jaemin a brief glance “Madame Song”

Jaemin’s breath hitches, puzzled at the sudden news.  _ She has been wedded? _

“I am bound to marry with or without you, Zhai Min” Yuqi says as if reading Jaemin’s mind “That has been my role needless to say”

_ My role. _ Jaemin repeats her words in his mind.

_ Being the firstborn is worthless when you are a woman in this family _ . He remembers her exact words when he first found out about her betrothing when she was fourteen and he was twelve. It didn’t make sense for him at first. Until he found out she could not succeed being the head of their family. Thus, Jaemin was deemed as the rightful heir. And for when he turns twenty, he is about to be wedded into the woman his family decided for him.

But when the opportunity came for Jaemin to escape, he had no qualms but to easily take the chance. He wanted to break out of that chain.

And he did.

Yet when the shackle is now back to take him, Jaemin has to fear for his freedom once again. So he asks his sister, “Why are you here?”

“You should have not ran away from your responsibilities, brother” Yuqi responds “Come back to China with me and redeem yourself- apologize to our ancestors for shaming our family name by your actions.”

“I have told you I do not want to marry” Jaemin counters, his voice louder than before “or be the head of the family”

“You are the only son, Zhai Min” Yuqi says, emphasizing every word as she looks at Jaemin. “ _ You _ are the only legible heir. Do not be selfish.”

As someone whom he grew up with, Jaemin does not miss the hint of pain in her eyes, knowing how much she went through all these years. The burden of taking responsibility to guide the whole family with utmost devotion yet being unable to take the title as the head.

Instead, Jaemin- who was the rebellious child- was appointed the title simply because he is born a man.

Jaemin was displeased with his family’s system. Selfish it might be, but Jaemin would want to choose a life for himself than become another pawn.

“I do not want to go back” Jaemin retaliates, mustering up the courage to firmly hold his words against hers. “Please leave,” he says before walking out of the room.

Jaemin fastens his pace, striding into the grand staircase to reach his room. He sits at the floor, his back against the foot of his bed as he gives a long sigh.

_ Please go away. _

  
  
  


* * *

Back on the parlour, Yuqi remains passive and instead turns her attention to Jeno. “I apologize for his behaviour, Marquis. Zhai Min is quite” she pauses, the corner of her lips lightly moving as she contemplates “he has not grown out of his immaturity”

Jeno shrugs, pouring the remaining contents of the teapot into his cup “I quite like Jaemin’s personality”

Silence envelops among the two- with Jeno waiting for a response and her seemingly disinterested to prove her point. Jeno notices her empty teacup and tries to reach for the bell to call for more tea. However, Yuqi raises her hand to stop him. “I reckon your ears are open to my dilemma, Marquis”

Jeno keeps his silence. As he does, he watches the woman in front of him.

Yuqi tucks her hair behind her ear, her doll-like features becoming more prominent. It doesn’t get past Jeno’s eyes when he sees a jade earring she is wearing that matches Jaemin.

Jeno observes her more.  _ Her etiquette is good and straightforward _ , quite used to interacting with people of different status.

As he reaches for a sugar cube from the silver sugar bowl next to her, his eyes trail over the calloused tips of her fingers. Her nails are cut cleanly without any paint or ornament.  _ She uses her hands more than I expect a noblewoman would _ .

Jeno then drops the sugar cube mid way,  _ intentionally _ . And it doesn’t come as a surprise when Yuqi catches it in time swiftly and gracefully.

_ Good reflex _ .

She puts the cube into a plate to set aside, dusting her fingers from any remaining grain before speaking, “Careful, Marquis. A single drop of mess can lead to unwanted results.”

“Especially when you uphold cleanliness” Yuqi adds. But the tone of her voice makes it seem that there is more substance in her words than on the surface.

“I shall reflect upon that, Madame Song”

Yuqi gives Jeno a brief smile. However, it is short lived “Let me get straight to the point. Let Zhai Min go”

Jeno raises a brow.  _ She negotiates on the spot.  _ “What if he does not want to?”

“You might have underestimated the Alphonsius family, Marquis. We think before we act- surprisingly, a trait Zhai Min does not possess.” Yuqi responds with a snarky remark “I have heard things about you, the Scotland Yard, and  _ Jack the Ripper _ . Therefore, I have two questions”

Jeno continues to remain silent, trying to read any hint of emotions or a slight twitch in her face. There is none.

“One, do you have conscience?” Yuqi asks, “And two, would you rather put my brother in harm’s way for your own satisfaction or become selfless and let him live the way he should have-  _ safely _ under our care?”

Jeno shifts in his position as if challenging Yuqi in an invisible battle of wit “Isn’t Jaemin the one who decides if he would stay or not?”

“I could not care less about you but” Yuqi pauses “It also isn’t Zhai Min’s decision if your murderer friend Jack decides to target  _ my  _ brother.”

“Please do not misunderstand, Marquis.” She continues, leaning into the backrest and facing Jeno with her head held up high,

“I only want to keep him safe. Unlike  _ you _ ”

  
  
  
  


* * *

As soon as Jaemin hears his door unlock, he strides to Jeno and takes the older man into an embrace. He tries to wash away the heaviness in his heart as the warmth of Jeno envelops his being.

Burying his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck, Jaemin braves himself to ask “Did she leave?”

There is a pregnant pause before Jeno answers “No”

“She’s persistent.” Jaemin pulls away, reaching for the door knob “I will have my word with her”

Jeno takes a hold of Jaemin’s wrist in time. “You don’t have to”

“Will she leave, then?” Jaemin asks, irritation building up inside him.  _ She has no business coming here. _

“Jaemin” Jeno pauses once again, looking straight into Jaemin’s brown orbs before uttering six simple words that would hurt Jaemin more that it should,

“Go back with her to China”

“Pardon?” Jaemin croaks out, making sure he heard Jeno right.

Jeno does not avert his gaze upon the younger one, seeing Jaemin’s emotions full of confusion and distress “I had agreed to her terms and I will terminate our contract”

“Jeno— what are you talking about?” Jaemin asks, his eyebrows contorted in confused fashion. “Aren’t we finishing this case?”

“There’s nothing to finish.” Jeno responds, his voice cold “You shouldn’t have been involved”

“What?” Jaemin says aloud, frustration building up inside him like an ignited fire “Didn’t you hire me to help you?”

“Yes. And now you should go back” Jeno’s voice remains stern as he feels Jaemin’s clutches tighten around his arms.

“Jeno, I don’t understand,” Jaemin asks once again, trying to find answers in Jeno’s eyes. He pleads, “I want to help you. I want to stay here. I don’t want to go back!”

“This isn’t a child’s play, Jaemin.” Jeno holds Jaemin by his arms “Go back to China”

“What did my sister tell you? Did she threaten you?” The younger one asks, more aggressively than before. He holds Jeno by the collar as the heat begins to rise “You of all people shouldn’t be swayed that easily”

“That is none of your concern” Jeno says, leaving a bitter tone “I am still your employer and it is up to me to decide to fire you”

“Bloody hell you are!” Jaemin screams, pushing Jeno against the door “Jeno, I am not buying that. After all we’ve been through?”

“Do you not feel anything for me?” Jaemin continues but Jeno refuses to answer. The emotions he is feeling is overwhelming him, slowly creeping inside his being.

_ What am I to you? _ He asks himself, looking at Jeno as if the older man could read him.

_ I have fallen for you _ . Tears start to form in Jaemin’s eyes.  _ Do you not feel the same? _

Jaemin musters up the courage and leans into Jeno, locking their lips like they used to. Jeno, however, remains unresponsive at first. But when Jaemin moans into the kiss, he turns their bodies around- trapping Jaemin by the door.

Jaemin lets out a soft grunt of pain, opening his mouth slightly and Jeno takes the opportunity to kiss him deeper.

Their exchange is more passionate than before, with Jaemin struggling for air as Jeno presses his body against him. He clings to Jeno for support as the latter engulfs his heat, Jeno’s tongue deep inside Jaemin while trying to explore every inch of his mouth.

As Jaemin is about to get lost in the intoxication that is Jeno, the older man pulls away. He leans his forehead against Jaemin, both panting for air.

Jaemin once again takes a glance at Jeno as if trying to ask the latter if he never meant anything he said.  _ Wishing _ none of it was real.

“Jen-”

“Jaemin” Jeno cuts off, loosening his hold onto the younger “Your sister is waiting for you”

Jaemin could not stop the tears falling down his cheeks.  _ Did I not mean anything to you? _ He wants to ask Jeno, scream at him with all his might. Tell Jeno about the time they spent together- all the bickerings and whatnot- everything that they have been through.

Every single time their skin touched, every single time their gazes linger at each other. The way their breaths mix in a single space whenever they are so close to each other.

Jaemin desperately searches for remorse in Jeno’s eyes. However, all he sees are cold, soulless eyes.

_ Will you really let me go that easily? _ Jaemin wants to beg but the next thing Jeno says makes him feel like he has been hit by a boulder.

“Farewell, Jaemin” 

The heat in Jaemin’s body rises up, not with passion but in anger. His tears become heavier as his heart aches even further. The rage inside of him burned like wildfire and the last thing Jaemin remembers doing is flinging his hand forward, coming in contact with Jeno’s cheek.

Jeno, on the other hand, stays still as he watches Jaemin storm out of the room.

Jaemin, however, stops his tracks as soon as he is outside of the door. He looks back at Jeno’s remorseless face as he utters his last words.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have left home” Jaemin says, wiping away his tears.

“Meeting you was my greatest regret”

* * *


End file.
